Hosts and Hostess!
by sapphire11224
Summary: Crossover with Ouran High School Host Club. What if Haruhi had never existed and Usagi was the one indebted to the Host Club? But Usagi isn’t one to go dress like a boy…so how much of a difference is this story from the manga? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hosts…and Hostess?!?  


Summary: Crossover with Ouran High School Host Club. What if Haruhi had never existed and Usagi was the one indebted to the Host Club? But Usagi isn't one to go dress like a boy…so how much of a difference is this story from the manga? Read and find out.

AN: Ever since I started to get interested in SM crossovers, I started to wonder what would happen if Usagi had replaced a certain character from a manga series or an anime. Since the summer, I started to get involved in Ouran High School Host Club and decided to write a story of where Usagi would replace a character and see what it would be like.

**Warning**: Character in this story may be OOC, especially the characters from Sailor Moon, such as the make out of the Tsukino family. There are no connections whatsoever with the senshis, but their personalities may be somewhat similar. Characters from the Host Club are the same in the manga and anime.

* * *

Ch1

Usagi Tsukino, a 15 year-old scholarship student over at Ouran High School, was almost at her loose ends. She was wearing the school uniform one of her best friends, Setsuna Meioh, had made as a replica to congratulate her in getting into the school. The yellow dress was an exact copy, so if you didn't know any better, you would've thought that it was actually a school purchase. Her long blond hair was pulled back into two braided pigtails that trailed down to her ankles. She wore square-shaped rimmed glasses over her wide blue eyes.

Usagi was coming close to losing her mind when she had searched through all the libraries they had to offer in the high school. Even thought she had gotten into a really good school filled with wealthy kids, she still wasn't able to find one library that wasn't noisy or crowded, even the library over at the public school she went to was better. She then sighed in complete annoyance as she stopped in the middle of one of the many hallways of the building to look at her watch. Sighing one more time, Usagi looked around her surroundings before glancing up at the sign. "Third music room," she read, pushing her glasses up since they were about to fall down. Figuring since no music was emitting from the room that it was empty. She pushed the doors open and stepped in.

"Welcome," a chorus of six men situated in front of the door said at the same time. Usagi jumped, accidentally closing the door; staring at them for a second, she recognized the men as the most popular ones in the high school that she had overheard her classmate talking about. Tamaki Souh was a tall second year with light blond hair and gentle bluish-purple eyes. Kyoya Ohtori was another second year with slick black hair and glasses over his piercing gray eyes. Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori as everyone calls him, was a third year and the tallest out of all of them, a stoic looking man with black hair and aloof ebony eyes. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Hunny, was an energetic blond third year with smiling brown eyes, who was even shorter than her! Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin were twins with pale brown hair and striking brown eyes, who she had seen in her homeroom and classes.

Usagi cringed slightly as they all stared at her, as if waiting for her to make the first movement. Heaving a sigh for perhaps the hundredth time, Usagi shook her head and turned around. "Usagi Tsukino, just what had you gotten yourself into?" she mumbled, reaching for the doorknob.

"Ah, I must say that I'm quite honored to meet you, Usagi Tsukino," Tamaki said, standing up from his seat.

Usagi turned her head with her back still towards him and asked, "How do you know my name?"

Tamaki smiled and the look on his face made Usagi think that he looked somewhat intelligent. But when he went on with a huge speech about how Ouran High School was a school for children from wealthy families and that news were spread about a commoner like her that had managed to get in by taking the test when so many haven't, Usagi couldn't help but think he's a complete idiot. Usagi rolled her eyes and said in a soft but angry tone, "You're either praising the fact that I got in or you're insulting me for not being rich; choose one."

"Yes, yes. Well, what I was trying to say is that even a woman, who is as poor as you, needs to find a way to satisfy your needs from a man," he said, continuing on about how wonderful the relationship between a man and a woman is a beautiful thing to be treasured. He didn't even notice that Usagi wasn't even listening to his useless rambling.

Usagi looked annoyed as Tamaki walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "Look, I came here by mistake," Usagi said, trying to pull her hand out of his grasp. "So I'd appreciate it if you'll let go of me."

"Now, now, there's no need for you to be embarrassed. There are a lot of other girls who came here as well," he said, still dragging her farther into the room.

"Who's embarrassed?" Usagi muttered. She pulled even harder in vain. "Let go of me, _please_," she said, stressing the last word. When he still didn't relinquish his hold on her, she took a deep breath. "I said to let go, PERVERT!" And with that loud exclaim, she delivered a swift kick to his knee.

Tamaki released her hand as he grabbed his knee in pain, but by doing so, he had accidentally pushed Usagi into a tall stand where a beautiful vase was presented on. And down came the case with a loud crash and down came Usagi, seated on the floor, clutching the back of her head.

"That's the vase we were going to put on auction next week," Kyoya said, "The bid was going to start at $80 thousand dollars."

Usagi turned around and started to analyze the broken pieces. "I can pay for the damage," she whispered.

"I'm sure," Hikaru said, "But the price is clearly out of your league."

"There's just no way that you can $80 thousand dollars," Kaoru said.

"Well I highly believe that it's unfair that I have to pay all $80 thousand dollars," Usagi muttered.

The twins looked at each other before saying at the same time, "But you were the one who broke it."

Usagi turned to the twins and pointed at Tamaki. "Because he pushed me!" she said.

Hunny clutched his pink stuffed rabbit to his chest. "But you kicked Tama-chan," he said in a childish manner.

"Only because he wouldn't let go of me when I asked me too," Usagi said, glaring at the much taller blonde.

"Perhaps we can negotiate," Kyoya said. He opened the black binder he usually carried and started to write in it. "You work for us until you pay half the price and your debt's gone."

Usagi glanced at her watch and observed it ticking close to five. "Just as long as I don't stay any later than 5:30, then I suppose that's okay," she said. She cupped her chin between her thumb and pointer finger. "Of course, if I were completely insensitive, like everyone else here, I could just ask my friends, who would be willing to help me clear the debt."

"So why don't you?" Tamaki asked.

"Because I don't want to bother anyone and if they find out the reason why, then they'll try to kill everyone here for creating the problem in the first place," Usagi said, sighing, "If it's not daddy, then it's bound to be my friends.

Everyone stared at her blankly as Usagi continued to sulk out loud about her friends' supposed murderous personality when it comes to her well-being. "Just who are her friends?" everyone though silently.

/-/

"Tamaki-sama, is it true that you took in that commoner," Ayanokoji said. She was a prideful tall woman with straight brown hair. Her purple eyes stared at Tamaki with self-importance of herself.

"But of course, hime, I can't leave that poor defenseless koneko by herself," Tamaki said. He turned his head when he heard the door open and saw Usagi, still in her glasses and braids, walking in with a large plastic bag in hand. "Ah, koneko, you came back safe and sound," he said dramatically, like she was bound to get lost.

"Who are you calling 'koneko'?" Usagi muttered, dropping the bag on top of Tamaki's lap. She started to walk away to do all the other odd jobs the guys asked her to do.

Tamaki was rummaging through the bag when came across an unfamiliar item. He pulled it out. "Hey, koneko, what is this thing?" he asked, staring at it with wide eyes, "It says 'coffee', but this isn't ground coffee."

Usagi just glanced at the coffee bottle and said, "That's because it's instant."

"No way!" Everyone had jumped up to examine the bottle, like it was an artifact from another country.

"With the way you're acting, I'm starting to believe that you've never seen instant coffee," Usagi said, crossing her arms, with amusement for the first time she arrived at the club.

"I've heard about it, but I never actually saw one," Kyoya said with everyone agreeing that statement.

Usagi walked over to them. "If it's too much for you, I'll just go and buy your brand of coffee," she said, her amusement slowly thinning away.

Tamaki shook his head from side to side quickly and said, "No! I'll try it!" Everyone started to clap and acted like he had just agreed to save their lives from a terrible fate.

Usagi rolled her eyes as everyone started to crowd around a table near the windows. Her attention was caught when she heard someone chuckling and glanced down to see the upperclassman that was with Tamaki earlier, Ayanokoji. "There's no way that that junk can satisfy Tamaki-sama's taste," she said rather smugly, not caring if Usagi had heard it or not.

Usagi ignored that comment and headed over to the round table where china teacups were aligned to everyone wanted to try it out. "Before I begin, can you all tell me how you prefer your coffee," Usagi said. Starting with the girls first and then the Host members, Usagi would pour certain amounts of the dark brown coffee powder and hot water into the cups, along with sugar and milk.

Hunny watched with wide eyes as Usagi made the coffee for everyone. "Ne, Usa-chan, how do you know how much of each to put in?" he asked with a child-like curiosity.

Usagi smiled gently at Hunny. The small blonde's face reddened at Usagi's motherly manner. "My mom taught me when I was very little. I also helped a friend of mine to make coffee as a part time job during the summer from time to time," she said. She placed each order in front of the small audience and bowed slightly. "Enjoy," she said right before putting the supplies away.

"Surprisingly, this tastes good," one of the girls said, taking another sip from the cup.

Her friend next to her nodded her head. "It's just like the coffee my chef makes," she said.

Tamaki listened as the customers and his friends continued to praise Usagi's success in making the coffee to their liking. "Usagi, from now on, you must make this for us to drink everyday," he said. He turned to Usagi and his shoulders dropped when he saw that she wasn't listening to him and instead was talking to the girls.

"Sure, I don't mind making it again tomorrow," Usagi said. She smiled as she continued, "My mom also taught me how to make snacks to go with the coffee. I could bring some in for you to try as well."

Hunny's face quickly looked up. "Snacks?" he repeated, "Are they sweet?" Usagi nodded her head, causing the older boy to jump with joy. "I want to try them! I want to try them!" he said happily.

Usagi watched as the Host club members went on with their business of entertaining, or rather flirting with the girls. "What exactly is the point of this club anyway?" she asked herself, "It's like they're throwing away the old saying of 'Don't judge a book by its covers'."

Usagi jumped when Tamaki sprung up from behind her and said, "But of course, koneko. In this world there are people who are perfect only in the inside and there are those who are only perfect in the outside. Such a rare and beautiful thing it is to have someone who is perfect in the inside and the outside." Often time he would spread his arms out to make a dramatic expression or would act out what he was saying, but he was so absorbed in his speech that he didn't even realize that Usagi wasn't listening to his speech to begin with. He stared at her expectantly and anxiously as he asked, "So do you understand?"

With her back turned at him, she was picking up the cups that customers had used. "Oh, I understand everything very well," she said. She turned her head towards him and added in a straightforward manner, "I understand the fact that you're very egotistical and self absorbed."

Tamaki felt his entire body shut down and shrink as he curled away in a corner. Usagi smiled sheepishly at the club president and tried to apologize, but the twins wrapped their arms around her shoulders and laughed, teasing Tamaki for being on the end where Usagi had probably unintentionally insulted him. Usagi glanced at the twins and silently wondered if they were trying to make the situation worse for her. "Gomen for that comment," she said. She shook her head and lied, "I just had a lot on my mind."

Tamaki stood up with his pride no longer injured. "Perhaps you fear that you won't be able to pay up the debt. That's probably why you're being cruel to us."

"It seems that the only one I'm being cruel to is only you," she muttered.

"So to help lighten up your life, your debt will be cleared if a hundred girls asked you for your services," Tamaki continuing, overlooking what she had said.

Usagi's blue eyes widened as she shouted, "What services? I'm not into girls!"

Kyoya looked at his folder of files and pushed his glasses up. "I've heard that you're a great advisor and a great cook. If a hundred girls ask for those services, then your debt will be gone."

Usagi glared at Kyoya and asked with a skeptic look in her eyes, "Is that true? There's no trick, right?" She thought quietly about the situation and nodded her head. Tamaki's face brightened and held out his hand, but she took Kyoya's outstretched hand, instead of his, and shook it, causing Tamaki to sulk once again.

/-/

Usagi held a circular silver tray and placed a white china teacup on the table in front of each of the three girls. "And here are some snacks that I talked about yesterday," she said, placing a plate of cookies down in the middle. "Hunny-sempai had tried them before and said that he liked them."

One of the girls took it and stared at the round vanilla and chocolate swirl cookies. She took a small bite out of it and chewed on it as everyone at the table watched in anticipation. There was a light sweet taste with a mix of both vanilla and chocolate when the treat touched her tongue and almost dissolves. She gasped and stared at the bitten cookie in shock.

Usagi stared at the girl worriedly. "You…don't like it?" she asked.

The girl shook her head quickly. "No, it's not that," she replied, "It's just…it tastes a bit better than what my chef makes."

"No way!" the other two girls shouted. They both took one cookie from the plate and bit into it at the same time.

Usagi watched in delight at the sighs of happiness coming from the three. "My mom taught me how to cook when I was little," Usagi told them with a small smile.

"Do you think I could get your mom to cook for a day over at my mansion?" one of the girls asked.

Usagi stared at the empty silver tray in her hands. "Unfortunately my mom passed away when I was about six years old," she said, "She was ill almost the whole year before so she had to stay at the hospital a lot. Whenever I went to visit her, she would give the recipes she have and would teach me the different tricks there is to cooking. After her death, I was responsible for the house when my dad has to go to work. You could say that by the time I was around seven, I could already be the perfect housewife." She smiled at her schoolmates, who were all looking at her like she had done something admirable to them.

Tamaki was peering at the scene from the couch where he sat and watched as Usagi continued to converse with the customers. He felt his heart quicken as he watched her smile and her eyes sparkle with pleasure as she laughed with the girls. "It's so sincere," his mind shouted as he imprinted her smile into his mind.

"She's doing a good job of attracting those girls," Kyoya said, smiling, "She would've became a great host if she were a boy."

"It seems like it's more natural for her to smile." Hikaru said.

Kaoru nodded his head. "Whenever she's upset, it just seems like she's been forced to be mad," he said. The twins glanced at Tamaki, who looked depressed again.

Ayanokoji forced a laugh coldly, catching Tamaki's attention. "Tamaki-sama, you're just ignoring your customers now ever since you brought in the hired help." Tamaki grinned sheepishly and quickly apologized. She took a quick glance at Usagi and asked, "It seems like you are quite attracted to her, aren't you?"

"No, no, she's more like a daughter to me, more than anything," Tamaki said. He glanced back and said, "Koneko, come here for a minute," waving his hand in the air.

Usagi shook her head at him. No matter how many times she told him to stop, this guy has a one-track mind and wouldn't listen. She walked over to him and placed the tray down on the table in front of Tamaki.

"Koneko, meet my regular customer, Ayonokoji-hime," Tamaki said, introducing her to Usagi.

Usagi silently studied the girl and smiled at her. She may be prideful, but she was also very pretty. Usagi figured that it wouldn't be that bad if they do become friends. "Nice to meet you. My name is Usagi Tsukino," she said with a smile on her face.

"Kawaii!" Tamaki shouted. He grabbed Usagi into a hug, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head. "You should smile like this for the rest of your life. Yes, you should."

"Let go of me, Tamaki-sempai!" Usagi said. She managed to break free, but as soon as she started to walk away, Tamaki once again pulled her back into his embrace. "Don't go randomly hugging people, sempai!" Usagi shouted as she struggled to get free. She then spotted Mori walking by so she called out to him, "Mori-sempai, can you help me?"

Mori turned to Usagi and took her arm gently and pulled her out of Tamaki's hold, but he ended up lifting her up into a bridal position. Everyone stared at Mori, who was carrying Usagi as if she was his bride. Mori looked completely indifferent to what he had just done while Usagi's face flushed with embarrassment.

Tamaki stared for a few seconds before breaking out into laughter while he held his arms out, as if wanting to have a turn to carry her. "All right, koneko, come back to daddy," he said, talking to Usagi as if she was a five year old rather than a fifteen year old.

"You're not my dad!" Usagi shouted, pushing away his hands. Everyone laughed as they watched Usagi still trying to get away from Tamaki. Nobody seems to have notice Ayanokoji was staring at Usagi in contempt.

/-/

Usagi continued to serve tea to the other customers as she had done the day before. She came across the twins, who had styled their hairs up so no one would be able to distinguish the difference between them. She watched for a few seconds as the girls tried to figure out which one was Hikaru and which one was Kaoru. She stood right behind them and tapped the one to her right on the shoulder and said calmly, "Hikaru," and then she tapped the one to her left on the shoulder and continued, "Kaoru." After saying that, she walked away, leaving the twins to stare at her with a shocked look on their faces of someone actually knowing who was who and the girls were all wondering how she knew the difference when all she was doing was looking from the back of their heads.

Hunny bounced up and down on his seat as Usagi placed a dish of round vanilla cookies with strawberry jelly in the middle (AN: Those are really good. They're one of my favorites!) down on the table. He instantly grabbed one and shoved it in his mouth, chewing it happily while dropping crumbs on his stuffed bunny. Usagi giggled softly and tapped Hunny on his shoulder and pointed to the doll. Hunny dusted the crumbs off and looked at Usagi with wide eyes, asking in that childish tone of his, "Can you hold my Bun-Bun for me?"

Usagi glanced down at the tray she was still holding. "I can't carry him and this at the same time, Hunny-sempai," she said. She took the pink rabbit and placed it right next to Hunny. After putting the tray down, Usagi took a napkin and tied it around Hunny's neck like a bib. "Maybe that'll be better," she said, patting Hunny on the head.

Continuing on with her chore, Usagi placed a cup of tea in front of Ayanokoji and walked away when a sharp scream erupted into the air. Everyone turned to see Ayanokoji jumping away from her cup, screaming, "There's something in my cup!"

Usagi hurried over to her and peered into the glass cup. There was nothing in there but hot tea, so she looked at the plate underneath the cup. On the plate, crawling in circles around the base of the cup was a black cockroach. "How did that get there?" Usagi asked out loud, lifting the cup to get rid of the bug.

"Oh please, don't act so ignorant," Ayanokoji said angrily. Usagi spun around to see the upperclassman staring at her somewhat with a smug look on her face. "You were the one who put that there, weren't you?"

"And even if I did, what purpose would that have?" Usagi asked, not even intimidated.

Before Ayanokoji could reply, Hikaru picked up the roach and threw it at her. She screamed as it landed in her hair; while she tried to pull it out, Kaoru picked up the teacup and splashed the warm liquid in her face. Usagi just stood there, blinking, as she stared down at the vanished teacup from her hand, wondering just when they took the things away from her. As she stood there wondering, the members had ridiculed Ayanokoji and by the time she glanced up, the embarrassed girl had already ran from the room.

Tamaki turned around and pointed at Usagi. "I hope you know that you will have to pay for the disturbance and the banning of my regular," he said, "You must now service 1000 customers."

Usagi's head dropped slightly as she shook her head and walked away to put the empty cups away and to refill the tea in the back. It doesn't matter if she had argued with him. She concluded that he was just too thick-headed to listen.

Tamaki heard the entrance door open and turned around, all ready to greet another customer. Instead of a high school girl that he was hoping to see, his eyes had landed on a young girl wearing the dark blue uniform from the elementary school on this campus. She had straight black chin-length hair with bright lilac eyes. She walked into the room cautiously and glanced around. Tamaki walked up to her and kneeled down; he took her hand in his and planted a kiss on it. "And what honor do I have to see such a pretty little girl coming onto my doorstep?" he asked, not even noticing the blank look on her pale face.

Before she could even reply, a soccer ball came out flying from the doorway and hit Tamaki straight on the forehead. The second year fell on his back with his eyes swirling around in circles. "Don't go around flirting with little girls, you pedophile!" A boy around the same age as the girl walked into the classroom as he stared at Tamaki with disgust in his eyes. He also wore the dark blue grammar school uniform. He had short dark brown hair and bright brown eyes.

"You didn't have to go and kick the ball at him, Shingo," the girl said softly.

Shingo glanced at the girl and shouted, "Well, he should've kept his hands off of you, Hotaru."

Usagi walked into the classroom to see Tamaki still laying on the floor and Shingo and Hotaru standing at the doorway. "Shingo? Hotaru? What are you two doing here?" she asked, "I thought you had club activities."

The two ten-year-olds turned to Usagi. "Onee-chan!" they shouted, running over to the slightly confused teenager to give her a hug.

Tamaki woke up and sat upright when he heard what the two called Usagi. He watched as Hotaru began unbraiding Usagi's pigtails and Shingo took the glasses off of her face. Jaws dropped as everyone saw that with two simple changes had made Usagi look less like a nerd and more of a princess. Usagi's long hair reached to her ankles in soft waves from being in braids the whole day and without her glasses, her eyes were even wider and clearer than before. He felt his face reddened as he continued to watch Usagi converse with the two children with a bright smile on her face.

"The coach had to do something so he let us out early," Shingo replied to Usagi's question, "And since Hotaru's club ends earlier than mine, she usually waits by the benches so having nothing to do, we decided to come and see you."

Hunny skipped over to the three embracing and asked, "Ne, ne, Usa-chan, who are these two?"

Usagi grinned and placed an arm around Shingo's and Hotaru's shoulders. "This handsome famous-soccer-player-to-be is my little brother, Shingo Tsukino. And this beautiful doctor-to-be is my little sister, Hotaru Tsukino. They also passed the scholarship test and transferred to this school since I was going to be here. They're both in the fifth grade." Everyone was shocked to hear that Usagi wasn't the only one who had managed to get in, but including her siblings; they started to wonder if intelligence traveled in the family.

"So they're twins?" Hikaru asked, looking at the two ten-year-olds, trying to find something similar between them. "They don't look anything alike, like Kaoru and me."

Usagi wrapped her arms around Hotaru and brought her close into a hug. "That's because Hotaru and Shingo aren't twins. Hotaru was actually adopted into our family when she was about four after her parents passed away in a car accident. Her parents and mine were very good friends, so we practically grew up together," she said with a smile, "So, I was in charge of these two when dad had to work and since I raised Shingo by myself for the past three years, it was easy to look after Hotaru as well."

Hunny tilted his head and clung onto Usagi's arm. "What about your mom?" he asked. He wasn't near Usagi when she had talked about her mom, so he didn't know that she had passed away.

Shingo's shoulders dropped as he looked down with a sad expression. "After she gave birth to me, mom fell ill, so she had to stay in the hospital most of the time. By the time I was almost one, the doctors told us that she had passed away in her sleep." Usagi knew that even though he acted like everything was okay, deep down in his heart, he had always felt as if their mom dying was his fault. She ruffled Shingo's hair gently with a soft smile on her face; Shingo glanced up and when he saw her smile, he grinned back at her.

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders as if trying to say that he didn't care about their family's history. "What I would like to know is why you made yourself look so plain for?" he asked, "Braiding your hair and wearing glasses like that?"

Hotaru grinned and attached herself to her sister's arm. "Onee-chan said that she doesn't care what other people think about her and wants to focus more on her school work without having boys constantly spying on her." She smiled as she thought back to frustrated looks on her sister's face whenever she finds a boy hiding behind some counter or bookshelf, spying on her. "I always said that it was because they wanted to ask onee-chan out, but she always said that that wasn't true."

Usagi rolled her eyes and took each of her siblings' hands and lead them to one of the loveseats in the room. "That's because it isn't true," Usagi said, seating them down. She searched through their book bags and took out their homework. "Those boys only wanted to annoy me into giving them my homework or tutor them."

"But they could've asked Ami-nee. She's also very smart," Hotaru argued, "And if the reason was because they wanted you to tutor them, you didn't have to go and disguise your self like that."

Kyoya searched through his black binder. "You were actually quite the popular type in school," he said, reading the file on the blonde, "You were in many clubs and made friends with everyone you meet."

Tamaki walked over to Usagi as if he was in a trance. He knelt down and grabbed both Usagi's hands and said, almost pleadingly, "You must look like this for the rest of your life."

Shingo glared at Tamaki and rushed over to him, kicking him on the knee very hard. "Don't order onee-chan around. Also, only Haruka-nii can call onee-chan that, you pedophile," he shouted.

Tamaki screamed in pain and fell down on his butt, clutching his injured knee to his chest. "I'm not a pedophile," he whispered, as if he was a young child being reprimanded, "You didn't have to kick me."

Shingo turned to Usagi and grabbed her hand. "Onee-chan, that man flirted with Hotaru. We better tell everyone so we could get him locked up."

Usagi shook her head. "You just have to live with this, Shingo. He does this all the time," she told her little brother. Tamaki's shoulders dropped in shame and embarrassment as the twins laughed at him. "Now why don't you two start on your homework and eat some snacks? I'm sure that you're hungry from your club activities."

Everyone in the Host Club watched as Usagi handed out the cookies and tea to her siblings. The customers all squealed at the sight of Usagi acting like a mother to the two children. "You know, she really will do well in this club," Kyoya said, "Perhaps if she continues, looking like that, boys will end up coming as customers."

"Usa-chan acts just like a mommy," Hunny said, lifting Bun-Bun up in the air and resting it on top of his head with a big smile on his face, "She looks like one too."

"And those girls seem to like Usagi and think she's a lot of fun," the twins said, "We don't think they mind that she's a girl."

Tamaki nodded his head and shouted, "Yes! Everything's coming together. With koneko around, the Host Club will definitely flourish and invite more customers."

"I thought I said to not call her that!" Shingo shouted. He took his soccer ball into his hands and threw it with perfect accuracy and hit Tamaki on the back of his head with it. "Call her that one more time, I'll tell Haruka-nii," he said, grabbing his ball quickly before heading back to his seat.

Usagi was reading Hotaru's homework and without even looking up, she reprimanded him gently, "Shingo, don't be mean. The last thing I want is for them to increase the debt."

"Why don't you ask ji-chan or the others to help you pay the debt?" Hotaru asked, "With everyone's help, the debt will be gone in a second. Ji-chan is a very good journalist and photographer for the newspaper. And I'm sure all your friends would be willing to help pay, especially Haruka-nii, Michiru-nee, and Setsuna-nee."

Usagi sighed and placed the book down. "That's true," she sighed, "But they would also want to know the reason why I'm in debt."

Shingo stuffed a cookie into his mouth. "Why don't you tell them?" he asked, "It's not like they're gonna be angry and make you pay you back. Chances are they're gonna tell you to NOT pay them back."

Usagi grinned and replied simply, "If I tell them the reason, we will have several dead bodies in the school, courtesy of Ruka-chan, Mako-chan, and Rei-chan."

"True," Shingo and Hotaru said, thinking about their friends' temper when it comes to Usagi. "When the day they find out comes, I pity them," they said, shaking their heads.

The Host Club members all couldn't help but wonder just who Usagi's friends are and just why those names Hotaru had mentioned sounded so familiar. Kyoya smiled as he looked through the file of Usagi's life before she came to Ouran and the long list of her closest friends, who the majority is very famous. "I'll let them figure it out their own," Kyoya said silently, "This should be interesting."

TBC

* * *

AN: So, is this very good or not? There may be a lot of you who might think that I made Usagi a bit too perfect, I'm sorry, I just have the habit of doing that sometimes, but I also did warn everyone that the characters of SM would be different.

Also, if you had never read or heard of Ouran High School Host Club, I truly recommend you to read them, or even watch the anime. It's a really good series that actually makes me laugh whenever I read it. If you try it out for the first time, I hope you'll like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hosts…and Hostess?!?

AN: Thank you for all the reviews you sent over. I'm so happy that you liked the first chapter; in fact I'm so happy that I could just cry. Read this chapter and send even more reviews!

Also, sorry for the long delay. I've been hoping to update this chapter by Christmas, but I had been so busy. I hope everyone had enjoyed their vacation and had a great holiday.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, I would've wrote the manga series combined.

* * *

Ch2 

Usagi was running down the hallway to the music room. While in the library, she was helping a classmate with his homework and was held back a few minutes. Due to the fussing of the members of the Host Club, Usagi was outvoted unanimously to not wear glasses and was wearing her hair down in curls that the twins had done that morning before class started. Because of her new appearance and many people, including the members of the Host club, speaking so highly of her, she became one of the most sought out girl in school. Everyone she met wanted to be her friend, everyone she met wanted her advice, and for the boys, they all wanted her attention on them, but kept silent, in fear of the host club retaliating.

She stopped by the window and stared at the incoming winter weather. Usagi smiled at the sun one last time before continuing her run to the club. She opened the door and stared in complete shock at the amount of tropical plants and the small animals in the trees. Situated in their usual spots in front of the door were the members of the club clad in tropical wear, revealing their skin as if trying to seduce someone. "What are you guys wearing?" Usagi asked, she glanced into her planner and said, "It's only mid December. If any of you got sick, I'm not hand feeding you."

"This is to help our customers get away from the horrors of this cold horrible weather," Tamaki said. He reached behind him and pulled out a tall mannequin wearing a female version of tropical clothes. "And this is for you," he said. He pointed to the clothes he was wearing and said with a bright smile, "We'll look like a king and queen ruling a kingdom together."

Usagi walked away, getting the snacks ready. "No thank you," she said, "I'd rather wear my uniform."

Instead of being upset as he usually does, Tamaki just snapped his fingers. "Hikaru, Kaoru," he said.

The two twins saluted to Tamaki as one grabbed the mannequin and the other grabbed Usagi. With both in hands, they rushed to the changing room as Usagi struggled to get away from them. In a few minutes, Hikaru and Kaoru emerged from the room and presented Usagi to them. Everyone stared at her in silence before applauding.

Hunny ran over to Usagi and hugged her around her waist. "Usa-chan looks beautiful," he said, "I like how Hika-chan and Ko-chan did your hair."

"She has a lot of hair and wouldn't even let us trim it," Hikaru said.

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders and said, "So we had to style it as it is."

Usagi's long blond hair was styled where the majority was left trailing to her calves in waves with a bun fashioned on the back of her head. There was a tiara of white orchids on top of her head and was fastened by two red rose clips to prevent if from falling. She wore a pure white tank top that ended just above her bellybutton and showed her bare shoulders and arms to everyone. She also wore a dark red skirt that slimmed down to her ankles with a large triangular light pink scarf tied to her waist. She didn't wear any make-up on her face other than a pale pink lip gloss.

Hunny released Usagi and took a leap down and examined her a bit. "You know…if you had shorter hair and green eyes, I would've thought that you were Hikari," Hunny said.

"But if Usagi is Hikari, then she should've been able to pay her debt," Hikaru said, "After all she is a really popular model."

Usagi turned around with a smile on her face. Sometimes she can't help but be happy for the life she lives; anyone in her shoes would feel lucky. After all, more than half of her friends are very famous and rich. One of them just happens to be Setsuna Meioh, a fashion designer, who she models for as Hikari. With the help of technology and her friends, they managed to change her eye color and hair length so nobody can find out that she is in fact the model, Hikari, even though it was completely by accident that she was discovered.

It all started when Setsuna had created a few dresses and requested her to wear them as a trail run. As she modeled in them, several of the cameramen had taken some pictures and, after altering the pictures, changing her eyes green and making her hair end up to her waist, released them into the public. Within a few days, the mysterious model was on everyone's mouths and minds. So far, only her best friends and family knew who the model is and decided on the stage name of Hikari for her.

"I wonder what everyone will say if they find out that I'm actually Hikari," she mused silently. Usagi shook her head and just went to get the snacks ready.

Kyoya's eyes followed Usagi and then glanced back at his files. A sly smile appeared on his face as he read the information of Usagi's background. "Things are getting more and more interesting," he said, silently, going over to his position.

As the customers filed into the room, all were quite pleased and overjoyed to see the scenery. Usagi handed the girls their snacks as she would watch Tamaki flirt with several girls, Hikaru and Kaoru flirting with each other, Huny and Mori being their usual energetic and stoic selves, and Kyoya using the girls' obsession to his advantage of getting more profits.

"Bunny-chan, you look gorgeous," one of the girls said.

While being the hostess here in the club, she quickly became well known as Bunny-chan. That didn't bother Usagi very much since a lot of people had often called her Bunny since she was very little. Usagi grinned slightly and glanced down to her costume, not really admitting that it did look stunning. "You actually like these sorts of things?" she asked. The three girls that asked for her nodded their heads. "To tell you the truth, I didn't really want to wear this, but Hikaru and Koaru forced me," Usagi said.

"Are you going to participate in the Christmas party?" another girl asked.

Usagi's head tilted to the side as she stared in confusion at the three excited girls. She wasn't informed about any festivity. "A party?" she repeated, "perhaps she missed it during homeroom.

"Yes the Host Club Christmas Party," she said with a bright smile on her face, "I would love nothing more than to see it snow during the party. I bet it would look just lovely."

Usagi didn't know anything about the party, but she does hold the same anxiety of having a white Christmas. She nodded her head and smiled. "I know what you mean. There's nothing better than it snowing on Christmas Eve and then waking up to see a blanket of fresh snow on the ground in the morning." She sighed and then shook her head with a chuckle. "If we do have a white Christmas, then my brother and sister would act like I fed them sugar for breakfast, rushing through the openings of their presents and then bundling up so they could play in the snow."

"I wish I could see that happening," one of the girls said, thinking back to the adorable ten year olds form before.

Usagi shook her head again and laughed. "I'd rather you didn't," she said, "Sometimes even they're too hyper for me, but all that matters is that they're happy."

"You must be such a close family," the girls said, imagining a family of poor but happy people.

Usagi laughed and knew how people had often portrayed her as a pauper since she got in by scholarship. "I'm not a pauper, if that's what you think. My dad brings home enough money to provide for all of us, for necessities and personal things. I also work part-time during the summer. Of course, most of the time, I volunteer to help my friends and I'm pretty sure that they're keeping my paychecks in a secret bank account to give to me later…even though I specifically told them not to," she said, "Also, Hotaru's parents left behind money and heirlooms for her to inherit when she becomes eighteen."

"What do you volunteer as?" one of the girls asked.

"It depends," Usagi replied. She looked through her wallet and pulled out one of the pictures. "Whenever they need help, I just go and lend them a hand, but I always have this sneaky suspicion that they're paying me. What I do usually ranges from a waitress to a nurse." She showed the girls the picture. "They're the best friends anyone can have. We're like siblings to each other."

"You seem very close," one of them said, staring at the picture of Usagi hugging her friend, "There's something about this girl. I think I've seen her before."

"You should. That's Rei Hino, she's the daughter of the politician, Taka Hino," Usagi said, "There's a bunch of my other friends that you might recognize. Daddy's always saying about how lucky I am to have friends in high places. Shingo always going on about having connections sometimes." She took the photo back and smiled, leaning the picture against her chin. "My friends and I might have disagreements and argue, but that's what siblings do. I wouldn't trade my friends for anything in the world."

/-/

Usagi placed a green tea cup in front of Kanako Kasugazaki, a beautiful brunette who has all of Tamaki's attention, and watched with a certain interest as she stared contently at the cup. "You seem to like these dishes," Usagi said, leaning in with a smile on her face.

Kanako's face flushed a deep red as she stood up abruptly. "W-wh-what? N-no, I-I-I don't have any interest like that…really," she said. She quickly gathered her bag and rushed out of the room, saying, "Ex-excuse me, I…I have s-so-something to d-do."

Usagi and Tamaki just stared blankly at the disappearing teen. "I wonder what got her so worked up," Usagi wondered.

"Usagi," Kaoru and Hikaru called out, wrapping their arms around her shoulders, "So what are you going to do for the Christmas party? You are going to dance, right? It's required for everyone to dance in this party."

"You mean to tell me that there's actually a party?" Usagi asked. She stared at the two as they nodded their heads. Usagi shook her head. "Sorry, but I won't be able to make it. I'm busy on Christmas so I've got no time to spend it with your shenanigans," she said, as she started to walk away.

Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed one of Usagi's arms and pulled her back. "But it takes place on Christmas Eve, so that means you won't be busy. Also it's at the evening, which also means that your younger brother and sister would be asleep," they said. They grinned at Usagi as she glared at them for pretty much forcing her to go.

"Unfortunately, I might not be able to go since my dad would most likely forbid me because there would be boys that he had not met nor had approved of yet," Usagi said, hoping that it would allow her to not go to the party.

"Don't be so sure that he would prohibit you to come," Kyoya said. He was listening in, or eavesdropping, as Usagi would like to call it. He grinned at her in an almost kind way that makes Usagi wonder what he was conspiring in that machine-like mind of his.

/-/

"Of course you can go to the party, Usagi," Kenji Tsukino said during dinner when his daughter asked him. His brown eyes looked at his daughter gently as he smiled at her. He noticed the surprised and shocked looks on his children's faces. Kenji grinned, as he knew that by allowing her to go she would end up meeting several boys he had never met yet. "This is a great opportunity for you to make more friends, Usagi," he said.

Shingo's jaw dropped as he started to say, "But, dad, there's this boy that's always…" Hotaru quickly covered his mouth with her hand to prevent him from speaking about Tamaki's flirtatious personality and send him to his grave.

Usagi shook her head and sighed. "It's only going to be several hours," Kenji said, "And since it's in the evening, I could look after Shingo and Hotaru. You've worked very hard so take some time off and have fun." He glanced over at the large portrait of a beautiful woman with long wavy blue hair and kind brown eyes hanging on the dining room wall. "Ever since your mother passed away, you've been working very hard to watch over your brother and the house. I'm sure if she was still here, she would want you to go."

Usagi smiled at he father and nodded her head. "Thanks daddy," she said.

Kenji grinned back. "You're welcome, bunny," he said, "But make sure that you stay away from the boys there and if any of them try to do anything funny, tell me, and I'll rush over there to teach them a lesson." The three youngsters glanced at each other and couldn't help but laugh at their dad's overprotective streak.

/-/

"So your dad's letting you go to the dance?" Kyoya asked.

"As long as no boy does anything in an inappropriate manner," Usagi said, "What's the point of me going anyway? You want me to play the server again?"

"No need, we already had hired waiters for that day," Hikaru said, waving his hand in the air.

"Then why do I have to go?" Usagi asked.

Kaoru and Hikaru grinned in a devilish way. "Because it's more fun with you there," they replied at the same time, "If you want, we could lend you a dress our mom designed."

"No thanks, I'm pretty sure that I got something for the occasion," Usagi said, "Do I have to do anything at the party?"

"Besides having fun and eating the food," Hunny said, "We're gonna have to dance the waltz."

Usagi blinked at the news. The waltz, huh? That's an easy task to accomplish; after all she was taught how to dance by the best. She felt Tamaki taking her hand and saw him kneeling in front of her. She stared at him as he went back into the 'knight in shining armor' phase again and said, "If the young princess doesn't know how to dance the waltz, then I gladly teach you."

"He still hasn't changed," Usagi said quietly. She sighed and pulled her hand away from his grasp. "No thank you, I already know how to dance," she said, causing Tamaki to start sulking once again.

Usagi started to pull the dishes onto a tray to be distributed to the customers later when she remembered Kanako's reactions to the dishes. "I wonder why she acted so jumpy when I mentioned about her attention on the cup," she said softly.

Hunny rushed over to Usagi and took a cookie off the tray. "Kanako is engaged to Toru Suzushima. He's the heir to a dish importing company," Hunny said, "Not a lot of people knows about the engagement."

"Oh, so that's it," Usagi whispered. She cut a slice of cake and handed it to the anticipated Hunny. "I wonder what she's doing in the Host Club if she's already engaged."

"The two of them were childhood friends and their parents had them betrothed," Hikaru and Kaoru said, "Not to mention he's very plain and not very special, which is probably the reason why she's been doing the whole host switching for a while."

Usagi shook her head at the twins. "It's not nice to go and judge people," she said, "And I'm pretty sure that there's a bigger reason behind it. She looked a lot more happy with the dishes than she is with Tamaki-senpai." Usagi stared at the chinaware softly with a gentle smile.

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru glanced at each other and started to think about about what Usagi had said. "She may be onto something," Tamaki said, "We must find out more on their relationship!" The twins saluted to Tamaki and quickly went to get everyone else to devise a plan in hopes to find out the secrets behind Kanako's unhappiness which leads her to switch to each host and why Tori doesn't do anything about it. They didn't involve Usagi in their plan, to her surprise and relief.

/-/

The day of the dance arrived with invitations sent to a lot of their customers. Music was being played by musicians hired with the entire room was in complete splendor. The host club members all wore dashing suits with Usagi, being the only girl who's the member, wearing a simple dark blue spaghetti-strapped dress with white snowflakes stitched in it.

Usagi watched in amusement as the girls all squealed in happiness and in anticipation of dancing with one of the boys. She was so attentive to the auras of happiness that she didn't notice a couple of the boys who were staring at her, hoping to get a dance from her. Then as the boys decided to work up their courage, girls were heard screaming in excitement, causing Usagi to turn around and gasp. There was a tall handsome woman, but everyone thought that she was a man, with short blond hair and dark blue eyes wearing a white suit and a beautiful woman with wavy aquamarine hair and gentle blue-green eyes wearing a dark red dress. "Ruka-chan! Michi-chan!" Usagi shouted, clasping her hands together before running over to them.

"Koneko-chan!" Haruka exclaimed. She opened her arms and quickly embraced Usagi. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Haruka looked up and saw several boys glaring at her in envy. "And what are you doing here with those boys?"

"Haruka, be nice," Michiru scolded softly. She smiled at Usagi and held her arms out open. "Don't I get a hug, Usagi-chan?" she asked, playfully.

Usagi laughed and went to embrace her other friend. "It's good to see you guys," she said, "But what are you two doing here?"

"That's a question you should be answering," Haruka said. She glared at the boys in the area. "We were hired to perform here. And besides, we're not the only ones," she said. She pointed over to a small group of boys. One had black hair with dark blue eyes, the other had brown hair with purple eyes, and the last had silver hair with green eyes; their long ponytails were a big hint that gave them away. "Hey guys, look who's here," Haruka shouted loudly, catching their attention.

Usagi knew who they were, they were the Three Lights, very popular singers since they were in grammar school, and they were also a part of her group of best friends. "Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, it's good to see you again," Usagi said.

"Usa-chan, what are you doing here?" Seiya asked. He lifted Usag in into the air and twirled her around in circles before hugging her tightly. (1)

"I can see that you're doing well in this school," Taiki said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, congratulations on the scholarship exam."

"So did the rich kids drive you crazy, yet?" Yaten asked, smirking slightly.

"Usagi, you know these guys?" Hikaru asked.

Usagi smiled brightly and glanced at her friends. "Know them? It seems like we've been best friends since forever."

Kaoru walked over to his twin and was completely shocked to see Usagi being close friends with people who are rich, famous, and definitely in another class. "How did you become friends with these people?" he asked.

Michiru grinned and said in a wise tone, "When you have a big heart like Usagi-chan, then you can be friends with anyone."

"And besides, we're not the only friends she has that are famous or rich," Seiya said with sneaky grin, "A lot of people who are usually in high publicity would meet Usa-chan and become friends with her. And most of the time, she didn't know that they were rich or famous and is friends with them for who they are on the inside."

Yaten smiled playfully and pointed at Usagi. "And that was how she met us in junior high. We were already famous as the Three Lights, but Usagi here no idea about it," he said, teasing her.

"But that just made it easier for us to be friends with her," Taiki said quickly, when he noticed Usagi getting ready to hit Yaten. It may not show from her small thin figure, but Usagi has enough strength to knock people unconscious with a single punch and, believe me, they had seen it happen several times already. "And then after a month, her friends finally asked why she never told them that she was friends with the Three Lights. Usagi was shocked about it and then asked us why we never told her. We told her that she was our very first real friend and we didn't want to ruin our friendship by telling her that she was friends with child prodigies in the music district."

Usagi smiled as she thought back to those memories. "Of course, Seiya was the one who told me that. So when he told me that reason, I got mad and slapped him," she said in an embarrassed tone.

Seiya rubbed his left cheek as the memory of the stinging pain came back. "Very hard, I might add," he said, interrupting the blonde, "I thought I was gonna die."

Usagi playfully glared at him as he pretended to be afraid and hid behind an annoyed Yaten. "I then told them that it didn't matter to me if they were famous or not, because I was friends with them and nothing would ever change that. What made me angry wasn't the fact that they didn't tell me that they were the Three Lights, rather than the fact that they didn't trust me or my friendship enough to tell me."

Usagi turned to Haruka and Michiru, who were holding with each other. "But it was different for Ruka-chan and Michi-chan. I already knew who they were when I first met them. Daddy was going an article on the brilliant pianist and violinist and I tagged along with Shingo and Hotaru. Let's see, I was about ten, so Ruka-chan and Michi-chan were thirteen years olds. As much as I was excited to meet them, I was too busy watching my younger siblings. Daddy must've told them that I really like their music so they came over to the room where I was staying in. We talked a bit and for some reason we clicked and decided to hang out a few times. It wasn't long until I introduced them to my best friends and we became a tight group. Ruka-chan then went and took the liberty of becoming my substitute overprotective dad."

"That's…unexpecting (AN: is that a real word? I heard it several times before, but for some strange reason whenever I type it, comes as a misspelled word)," Tamaki said, "You knew that they were well known, and you still treated them like they were commoners."

"We prefer the term 'equal'," Haruka said. She glared at the twins who had wrapped their arms around Usagi's shoulders, sandwiching her in between them. "If there was someone who was a royal blood, she would disregard the status and treat them as if they were like a regular normal person."

"But that's just being plain rude," Hikaru complained as Kaoru nodded his head and added, "Or ignorant."

"For those who wanted friends for who they are and not because it benefited them or to be normal for once, it would mean the world to them," Michiru said, "Just as it had for us."

"Ever since we've been friends, not once had she ever asked for favors from us," Taiki said with a smile.

"But didn't she go to each and every one of the concerts you guys had?" Hunny asked, "And Shingo-kun once said something about connections."

"Oh, those tickets we gave them to her for free because she could go buy them herself," Yaten said.

Usagi sighed and shook her head. "I told them to stop doing that, but they never listen," she complained, "I didn't be friends with them just so I could take advantage of the connections. As you can see, I didn't tell them to help me pay for the debt."

"DEBT? WHAT DEBT? I didn't hear anything about a debt!" Haruka and Seiya shouted. Seiya just glared at Tamaki since Kyoya had introduced him as the president of the club when they hired them while Haruka grabbed onto Tamaki's collar. "What debt are we talking about?" they yelled in front of the terrified Tamaki.

"Tama-chan accidentally pushed Usa-chan and she broke a vase. Since it wasn't entirely her fault, Kyoya had her work as a hostess to pay for half," Hunny said, staring at his bunny doll that he insisted on bringing, not once noticing the twins motioning him to stop talking or the killer intent in Usagi's best friends', except Michiru and Taiki, eyes.

"Oh he did, did he?" Haruka snarled. She took Usagi's arm and pulled her in an overprotective and smothering gesture. "Well consider her debt cleared."

"You do that and I won't forgive you, Ruka-chan," Usagi said, "I don't mind it as much and besides, it gives me a chance to make friends and I could help out a lot." She smiled at her friend, who looked like she was slowly losing her determination to clear the debt in a second. "I can't depend on you guys for everything, you know."

"But you only depend on us about 1 percent of the time we've been friends and it's usually something really simple, like looking after Shingo and Hotaru," Yaten said, "Other than that, you tried to do everything by yourself."

"As much as it's nice to see you reminiscing, perhaps you can start the entertainment," Kyoya said, walking over to the group. "Our customers are starting to get restless."

"Sure thing, Ohtori," Seiya said. He wrapped his arm around Usagi's shoulders and winked at her, "Let's get this show on the road."

Everyone, the members of the Host Club, the female customers, and the various males invited, watched as the group of performers pulled Usagi to an area where a piano, a violin, a music stand, and microphones were situated. "I guess that she wasn't joking when she said that her friends were famous," Hikaru said.

"I guess that she wasn't kidding when she said that her friends were overprotective," Kaoru said, "Did you see the way Ten'oh-san was about to pummel, dono?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" Haruka said in the microphone. "I wish to thank everyone for their patience and the Host Club for inviting us to perform. My name is Haruka Ten'oh and this is my Michiru Kaioh. Over here, we have the Three Lights, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. And let's not forget our special guest and dearest friend, Usagi Tsukino." Upon hearing their names being called out, each one waved to the applauding crowd. "I hope everyone's enjoying themselves and well enjoy this performance."

Haruka took her place at the piano as Michiru held the violin in her hands. The Three Lights were holding the microphones, but what surprised everyone else was the fact that Usagi was holding a microphone as well. Everybody knew that Usagi was very talented as she had preformed in school, a number one student, a wonderful cook, a fantastic athlete, and a great advisor, but no one knew for sure if she was able to perform musically. They guess that now is a way to find out for sure as the two musicians started to play their instruments.

**(Three Lights)**

**O come, all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant**

**O come ye, o come ye to Bethlehem**

**Come and behold Him**

**Born the king of angels**

**O come let us adore Him**

**O come let us adore Him**

**O come let us adore Him**

**Christ the Lord**

**(Usagi)**

**God of Gods, Light of Light,**

**Lo, He abhors not the Virgin's womb;**

**Very God, Begotten not created,**

**O come let us adore Him**

**O come let us adore Him**

**O come let us adore Him**

**Christ the Lord**

**(Three Lights & Usagi)**

**Sing, choirs of angels**

**Sing in exultation,**

**Sing, all ye citizens of heav'n above**

'**Glory to God in the highes**

**O come let us adore Him**

**O come let us adore Him**

**O come let us adore Him**

**Christ the Lord**

**(Usagi)  
Yea, Lord, we greet Thee,**

**Born this happy morning**

**Jesu, to Thee be glory given**

**Word of the Father now in flesh appearing**

**(Three Lights & Usagi)**

**O come let us adore Him**

**O come adore Him, Christ the Lord**

**('O Come, All Ye Faithful')**

Everyone, from the members to the customers, all stared in complete awe. They applauded to the performance and were excited when they heard the music being played differently.

**(Yaten)**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays**

**(Three Lights)  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays**

**(Seiya)  
We've been waiting all year for this night  
And the snow is glistening on the trees outside  
And all the stockings are hung by the fire side  
Waiting for Santa to arrive  
And all the love will show  
'Cause everybody knows  
It's Christmastime and  
All the kids will see  
The gifts under the tree  
It's the best time of the year for the family**

**(Three Lights)  
It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love  
And everybody's okay  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
**

**(Usagi)  
Bells are ringing  
It's time to scream and shout (scream and shout)  
And everybody's playing cause school's out  
Celebrating this special time we share  
Happiness cause love is in the air**

**  
And all the love will show  
'Cause everybody knows  
It's Christmastime and  
All the kids will see  
The gifts under the tree  
It's the best time of the year for the family**

**(Three Lights & Usagi)  
It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love  
And everthing's okay  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
**

**(Seiya)  
No matter what your holiday  
It's a time to celebrate  
And put your worries aside (worries aside)  
And open up your mind (open up your mind)  
See the world right by your side  
It's Christmastime**

**(Three Lights & Usagi)  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays**

**It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love  
And everything's okay  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays**

**('Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays' by N'Sync)**

The three popular singers nodded their heads as they all smiled at each other. Seiya tapped Usagi's shoulder. She turned her head to him as he whispered into her ear. Usagi glared playfully at him, before sighing and nodding her head reluctantly. She took a few steps forward as the three singers took a few steps back. Taiki and Yaten had talked to Haruka and Michiru, who grinned at each other before turning their attentions to the instruments once more and playing them.

**(Usagi)**

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you**

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby**

**I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You**

**All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me**

**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You**

**All I want for Christmas is you baby**

**All I want for Christmas is you baby**

**All I want for Christmas is you baby**

All I want for Christmas is you baby 

**('All I Want For Christmas Is You' by Mariah Carey)**

**(Seiya)**

**When the night is still,**

**And the sea is calm,  
Lonely shadow, you call upon me.**

**(Usagi)**

**Lay by my side,**

**Fear not tonight,**

**Lonely shadow, you'll find a new light.**

**(Usagi & Seiya)**

**Dream a dream**

**And see through angel's eyes**

**A place where we can fly away.**

**(Usagi)**

**Ride with me upon a shining star,**

**Above the moonlit sky**

**We will find Elysium.**

**Hear the nightingale**

**Sing a lullaby,**

**Lonely shadow, you'll find a new light**

**(Seiya)**

**Dawn will be kind,**

**All will be bright,**

**Lonely shadow, rise from the darkness.**

**(Usagi & Seiya)**

**Dream a dream**

**And see through angel's eyes**

**A place where we can fly away.**

**Ride with me upon a shining star,**

**Above the moonlit sky**

**Once more.**

**Dream a dream**

**And see through angel's eyes**

**A place where we can fly away.**

**We'll dream a dream**

**And see through angel's eyes**

**A place where we can fly away, Elysium.**

**('Dream a Dream' by Charlotte Church and Billy Gilman)**

/-/

Usagi stared at the dress pushed into her hands. When she had finished performing and the members of the club snapped out of their surprise, they quickly took her by the hands and dragged her into one of the back rooms, completely ignoring the angry threats coming from Haruka and Seiya's mouths. They then proceeded into giving her the dress and then pushing her behind some curtains while they quickly rushed to get boxes of make up ready.

Tamaki hurried into the room, shouting, "Hurry up! We have guests to enter…"

Tamaki stopped talking when he saw the curtains were pushed aside and Usagi stepped out, no longer wearing the simple dress she was wearing before. The twins had handed her a light blue dress that complimented her eyes. The dress left her shoulders bare with a white silk fabric wrapped from around the top of her arms to the top hem of the dress. The outfit hugged her curves down to her waist and then fanned out slightly. She wore the same sky blue color gloves that ended at her elbows with high heel shoes. Over her blond tresses, Hunny and Mori had fastened a wig full of black locks of hair that ended where her real hair had ended. Tamaki just stared at Usagi and covered his mouth with his hands, not knowing whether to exclaim that she looked cute and tackle her or to just exit the room and try to save face.

Kyoya noticed Tamaki's predicament so he walked over to Usagi and told her, "You have twenty minutes to figure out the problem between Kasugazaki-san and Suzushimsa-san. Right now, Suzushimsa-san is in room 2-C. Remember that the time limit is twenty minutes."

"Hai, hai," Usagi said, sighing. She walked over to the classroom, not once noticing Tamaki trying to hide his flushed face as the twins complimented each other on the work they had done. With a glance, nobody would figure out that the black hair Usagi has on is a wig.

/-/

Usagi had met up with Toru just as the Host Club had wanted and then she had discovered the fact that Toru sees himself as someone who is inferior and undeserving of Kanako's love and could understand why he wants to go off on his own to prove himself worthy of the woman he loves. However…she disagreed what his frame of mind was thinking. She shook her head and said, "You claim that you want to be worthy of her love, but all your actions are stating is that you don't care what she thinks or feels, that only your opinion matters. If you truly love her and want to be valuable and irreplaceable to her, then you shouldn't keep any secrets from her. Even if it's just a simple 'Wait for me' (2) you should tell her straight out what you feel so she could understand your feelings. All you're doing is just distancing yourself from each other."

Toru stared at Usagi shocked at her opinion and couldn't help but realize that she was right. He truly did love Kanako, ever since they were little; when their parents announced of their betrothal, he was so happy. But he's of lower birth than her, no matter how rich they both are, and it just seems like he must find the person inside of him that is worthy of Kanako, not realizing that he's been there all along. He smiled in a thankful manner and embraced her in a grateful way, but his timing was off since Kanako had entered the room and saw what happened.

Toru and Usagi pulled apart and watched as Kanako ran off. Toru then took off after his fiancé and the woman he loves as Usagi wondered if the other members of the club orchestrated all this. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Tamaki giving her the thumbs up and realized that it was truly part of their plan. Tamaki pointed to the window and they all watched as Toru chased Kanako outside and caught her in front of the large Christmas tree where the colorful lights had flickered on, illuminating the two lovers as everyone cheered for them.

/-/

Usagi had changed back into the outfit she arrived the party in and met up with her friends, who were looking for her. While the male members of the club were dancing the waltz with a few selected females, Usagi had proceeded into dancing with Haruka, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki; Seiya and Haruka were playing the role of overprotective brothers or fathers, take your pick, and refused to allow any other guy near her. To her surprise, Usagi actually had fun at the party as she hanged out with her friends.

It was then when the twins had taken the microphone and told everyone that the lucky girl was selected to have a kiss from Tamaki. As all the other girls were all giggling and wondering who it was, Usagi was talking to Michiru, completely ignoring what was going on until the lights went off and the spotlight landed on her. "Usagi Tsukino, you had been selected!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted happily.

"WHAT?" Usagi's best friends, mainly Haruka and Seiya, shouted.

Tamaki walked over to Usagi bowed waist down, as a prince would, and leaned his face close to Usagi's. Just as his lips were about to descend onto Usagi's lips, she turned her head and he ended up kissing her on the cheek. "You didn't really think I'll be giving away my first kiss so easily, did you, Tamaki-sempai," Usagi said with a sly smile when Tamaki stared at her in shock and confusion.

"Suoh." Tamaki turned around to see Haruka and Seiya glaring angrily at him and gulped. "First you were the cause of her debt and now you wanted to steal koneko-chan's first kiss! Prepare…to…die," the tomboy snarled, trying to strangle the president of the club when Yaten and Taiki held him back.

"I suggest you run, Tamaki-sempai," Usagi said, "The last time someone wanted to steal a kiss from me, ended up with a few broken bones." She giggled as Haruka and Seiya, being the most overprotective of the bunch, chased after the president. She figured to let the two have their fun and then step in when it seems like they would actually kill him.

* * *

(1) In this story, Seiya never had a crush on Usagi. He always saw her as a little sister.

(2) This quote was something I picked up from Celestial Legend: Ceres.


	3. Chapter 3

Hosts…and Hostess?!?

AN: I am soooo sorry for the long wait. Things had been so hectic for me since I last updated. First I got reports to write for school and then finals. Then came my summer job where I'm now teaching creative writing and Spanish. And last but not least, the biggest problem of all…I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK!!!! Sadly, not just for this chapter, but for all my other stories as well. T-T

But when I started to get some ideas, I had to hurry up and finish watching animes my cousin lent me because I have to quickly return them before she returns back to college and check over all the tests, classworks, and homeworks I assigned to my students.

And I would like to thank the readers for all the reviews you sent over. For those who had read the manga for Host Club, this chapter would be the one where Renge comes over from France as the fiancée of…I'm not spoiling it for those who didn't read. As you had read in the past two chapters, there are scenes where it's similar to the manga, but there are also major changes. When you read this chapter, I hope you're not disappointed in it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Ch3 

(AN: I'm skipping the part where Renge was in France when she had discovered her prince in Japan.)

The start of a New Year had arrived with the Host Club dressed in glorious kimonos and serving treats to welcome the New Year. The male members were off entertaining their customers but glances were often cast towards the door as they were trying to appear patient for the only female member to come out after helping Hotaru and Shingo into their costumes as well. The two fifth-graders didn't have any club activities so they decided to help out their older sister and were immediately pushed into wearing kimonos by the girls. The doors then slowly opened as squealing from the girls could be heard outside of the school when they saw the Tsukino family. Shingo was wearing a black yukata with red flares on it. Hotaru was wearing a dark purple yukata with lighter violet blossoms on it. Usagi was wearing a light blue kimono with pink Sakura blossoms.

"Those are so adorable, Bunny-chan," one of the girls said, "Where did you get them? They must've been expensive."

"Suna-nee gave them to us," Shingo said with a bright smile on his face. "She's always giving us these nice clothes to wear, isn't she, onee-chan?"

Usagi just smiled at Shingo and handed him a small cake to eat when she felt someone tugging gently on her kimono. She glanced down and saw Hunny looking like he was about to cry. "Hunny-kun, what's wrong?" Usagi asked, her maternal instincts immediately kicking in. She kneeled down and gently took Hunny into her arms. "What happened?" she asked.

Hunny lifted his girlish-looking kimono and revealed that one of his feet was naked while the other bore a sandal. "I can't find my other sandal, Usa-chan," he said, his eyes tearing up, causing the girls to flock towards him, promising to help him in his search.

"But you were just wearing it, Hunny-kun," Usagi said. She crossed her arms and glanced around, trying to spot the missing shoe. "Maybe we should retrace your steps and then we can find it."

It was then Mori came over to them and lifted Hunny's bare foot and slipped the sandal on, almost like a prince aiding a young princess. He pointed over to the other side of the room. "It was over there," he said in a bored tone, almost as if he was reading it off a script.

Hotaru just stared at Hunny with a blank look in her blinking eyes. "I never thought of Hunny-nii being someone who tears very easily," she said.

Shingo snorted and said, "Hunny-nii may be older than onee-chan, but he acts like he's younger than us." He turned around and bumped into Hikaru, causing a small bottle to fall out of his sleeves and landed on the floor. Shingo picked it up as Hotaru looked over his shoulders to see. "Methanol," he read it slowly. Then he remembered what it was used for and opened his mouth. "Hey, you're cheating!" he shouted, pointing to the twins. Shingo turned around to see Usagi giving Hunny and Mori a slice of cake. "Onee-chan, these guys are…humph."

Usagi turned around and saw Kaoru and Hikaru covering Shingo's mouth. It was a pretty comical scene with the two older twins both using one hand to cover the struggling boy's mouth and the other hand to hold his thrashing arms. "What are you guys doing?" Usagi asked with an eyebrow arched up. "And Shingo, don't thrash around so much, you'll wrinkle your kimono." She quickly rushed over to spread out the wrinkles. "So, what's this all about?" she asked with an amused smile on her face.

Shingo glared at Hikaru and Kaoru, who were just sprouting off lies to his precious older sister. "How dare they even think about lying to onee-chan," he thought angrily. He glanced down to their hands that were covering his mouth and bit down on their fingers, causing the twins to jump and wave his hands furiously to get the stinging pain to go away. "Damn you bastards!" he shouted angrily, pointing to them.

"Shingo, where did you hear that word from?" Usagi shouted, "I know it's not from me and it better not be from Ruka-chan or Seiya."

Shingo gulped as he stared into his sister's eyes, almost resembling an angry mother, to the customers' delight. "Ah man, I can't tell onee-chan that," he said in a panicky tone in his mind. His brown eyes glanced over at the twins, who were laughing at his predicament. In a desperate way of revenge, Shingo pointed at them and said quickly, "I heard it from them."

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped laughing when they saw Usagi turn her glare at them instead. They had witnessed first hand at what will happen if Usagi gets angry at the Christmas party. Despite how adorable she looks when she's upset, it gets down right scary when she starts to threaten others' weak points with promises that they know she'll keep. Usagi had managed to stop Haruka and Seiya from pummeling Tamaki when he tried to kiss her. She had threatened to confiscate the keys to Haruka's beloved racecar and ground her to a year of sleeping on the couch away from Michiru. And then she told Seiya that she won't sing with him for a year and that she'll lock away his precious guitar and throw it into the ocean. How she'll manage to do that, they'll probably never figure it out, but her warnings worked and they did stop.

Deciding to find an easy way to appease her anger, Hikaru and Kaoru quickly handed Shingo and Hotaru a small box of candy. "Here, a New Year's treat," they said with a smile.

Hotaru stared at her in silent awe. "Onee-chan, can I give this to hahaue and chichiue when we go see them?" she asked, staring at Usagi in an almost begging way.

"Yeah, I can give this to okaa-san as well," Shingo said with a smile on his face, "As nice as this looks, I like onee-chan's homemade candy a whole lot better."

"Snot nose brat," Hikaru and Kaoru snarled angrily in their minds. If Usagi ever hears them insult her siblings out loud, they started to fear for their lives and fates.

Hunny was being carried over by Mori and stared at the two fifth-graders. "Why are you giving it to both your parents, Hotaru-chan, while Shingo-kun's just giving it to his mom?" he asked Hotaru, forgetting that she was adopted into the family.

Hotaru just stared at her gift with a soft smile on her face. "We always go to the cemetery to pray our respects to those who had passed away," she said, "It's like a tradition for us to visit them on the New Years, their birthday and death days."

Usagi just smiled at her younger siblings, but her grin grew even wider even larger when she saw Tamaki's eyes tearing from hearing the heart touching tradition and gave Hotaru another treat as a present for being a good girl. However she burst into giggles with Hikaru and Kaoru laughing boisterously when Shingo yelled at Tamaki for trying to be a "pedophile sugar daddy", as he would like to call it, and kicked him with his prized goal kick he used in soccer games. She shook her head and walked into the back to get some more snacks ready for the guests.

Everybody burst into laughter as the door opened. The hosts turned around to see a brunette sporting a ribbon on the back of her head. Shingo and Hotaru stared at each other and wondered if this girl was an acquaintance of a friend of theirs who's studying abroad in England. They watched as Tamaki walked over to her, recovering from the kick Shingo gave him, and began to welcome her the very same way that he always did to every girl.

But instead of reacting the same way all the other girls had done with all the swooning and squealing, she immediately pushed him away, screaming, "YOU PHONY! GET AWAY FROM ME! THERE'S JUST NO WAY THAT A FLIRTACIOUS MAN LIKE YOU WHO GIVES LOVE AWAY LIKE SOME CHEAP MARGARINE CAN BE A KING OF THIS CLUB? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN AIRHEADED PLAYBOY, AN IDIOT WHO'S ONLY GOOD FEATURE IS HIS LOOKS, A LOUSY LOVER!!!!"

Shingo burst into laughter as he pointed at Tamaki falling in slow motion. 'Man, onee-chan and Haruka-nii would get a kick out of this,' he said silently.

The girl then turned towards Kyoya with tears in her eyes. "Kyoya, my one and only prince," she said. She ran over to him and threw her hands around his waist. Everybody just stared at her, not sure what to make out of her statement.

/-/

"Kyoya has a fiancée?" the twins shouted, staring blankly at the glasses wearing teenager.

"Yup, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said, "My name is Renge Hoshakuji. I'll be transferring to 1-A tomorrow." The members of the Host Club glanced at the wall to see Tamaki doing his usual sulking when he doesn't get what he wants. "I fell in love with him at first sight," she sighed, cupping her face between her hands, "Watching him giving those malnourished plants those loving attention and caring for that poor injured kitten."

"Are you sure that's Kyoya-san?" Shingo asked indifferently as the twins waved their hands to tell him to shut up, "That's a really difficult thing to picture."

"Yes! Of course, I'm talking about him!" Renge shouted, her face becoming red with anger, "Kind to everything and never asking anything in return! A lonely soul who loves solitude! Priceless moments captured in a love stimulation game…featuring Ichijo Miyabi from 'Uki Doki Memorial'! And you look just like him!" Renge pointed at Kyoya with an excited look on her face, causing an uproar among the leaders and the two fifth graders.

Inside the back room where Usagi had been putting some tea together for the members since the customers had all left, she heard the loud racket. "What's going on out there?" she wondered. Still wearing the kimono, Usagi stepped out to see Shingo staring at this unknown girl in disbelief with the two twins laughing wildly. Tamaki looked relieved at Kyoya's direction as Hunny and Hotaru looked at Kyoya with a blank look with Mori looking disinterested at everything around him. "You guys seem to be having fun," she said, putting the tray down.

Renge looked up at Usagi and gasped. She stood up abruptly, pointing at Usagi, who just looked at her all confused. "What, she's your fantasized fiancée too?" Hikaru said, causing Shingo to kick him for teasing his sister.

Renge just ignored him as she still stared at Usagi. Then squealed rather loudly, triggering everyone to cringe, as she wrapped her arms around the slightly shorter girl. "Minako-chan, what are you doing here? I thought you're in England."

"Another one who thinks that onee-chan is Mina-nee," Shingo sighed. He glanced over at Hotaru and asked, "How many people does that make now?"

"About five thousand and counting since they first met," Hotaru replied.

"Excuse me, but I'm not Mina-chan," Usagi said, "The last time I talked to her, she was in England."

"Huh?" Renge pulled back and stared at Usagi. "You're not Minako-chan?" Usagi shook her head. "But you know her?" Usagi nodded her head to that question. Renge stepped away and stared at her rather closely, too close for Usagi's comfort. "But the resemblance is so canny unless…you're Usa-chan, Minako-chan's best friend from Japan and her not-related twin sister!"

"How could someone be twins if they're not related?" Kaoru asked.

"That's because they're not related to each other at all, but they look alike so much that everyone keeps mistaking them for each other," Hotaru said.

"The only difference is the fact that onee-chan's hair is much longer than Mina-nee and the shade of their hair and eyes are either slightly duller or brighter," Shingo said. He reached into his book bag and pulled out a photo of Usagi and Minako wearing the same junior high uniform and showed it to them.

The members of the host club quickly crowded around to see that the two fifth graders were right. At first glance, the two friends do look like they could pass as twin sisters. "Isn't that Minako Aino, whose mother is Nadeshiko Aino, a famous actress in both Japanese and English films, and father is Arashi Aino, a world famous movie director?" Kyoya asked.

"Yup," the two children replied with smiles on their faces.

Then out of nowhere a loud squeal caused everybody to jump into the air and fall to the tiled floor. They all looked at Renge to see her shriek in excitement before throwing her arms around Usagi, hugging her tightly. "I wanted to meet you ever since Minako-chan showed me that play the two of you starred in as children," Renge said, "You were such a great actress and singer, I almost thought that you two were twins! Imagine, the two of you, looking so alike, and ironically you were playing the Princess and the Pauper(1). You played the pauper while Minako-chan played the prinecss, singing and dancing in perfect harmony."

"Where did you meet all of your friends, Bunny-chan?" Hunny asked, "I never knew that you were acquainted with famous people other than Michiru-san, Haruka-san, and the singers of Three Lights."

"I met Mina-chan back in grammar school. We actually knew each other before we met because a lot of people had often mistaken us for each other. It wasn't until we met at the student council in 4th grade and became fast friends."

"You were in the student council?" Tamaki asked, staring at Usagi.

"According to my sources, she was the secretary in the 5th and 6th grade and the vice president in 8th and 9th grade," Kyoya said, looking through his binder, "If this sequence continues, she might be the president in 11th or 12th grade."

"Yes, a true beautiful and talented young lady who can charm any man and woman to be the best they can be," Renge said, "While Minako-chan is a wonderful actress and friend, you are just so much more!" She twirled around and clasped her hands together. "And not only that, you look just like Hikari Hoshino from Uki Doki Memorial!(2)"

"Uki Doki?" Usagi said, "You must be…Renge-chan, Mina-chan's friend from Paris." Renge nodded her head. "Mina-chan always told me that you really loved to play that video game ever since you started playing it." Renge just grinned and stared at Usagi with stars in her eyes. "So what brings you here in Japan?" she asked.

"I came over here to visit my fiancé, Kyoya Ohtori," Renge said.

Usagi turned towards Kyoya, wondering just when in the world did he get engaged. "Kyoya-sempai's engage to Renge-chan?" she said, looking at him mischievously.

"Yes well," Kyoya began, pushing his glasses up, "She saw this character in that game and figured that would make me her fiancé."

Renge leaped over to Kyoya and wrapped her arms around his. "And this is just perfect for my dream, since Kyoya is in charge of this club" she said with a far off gaze in her eyes, "I've always wanted to be a supervisor of a store."

"Who cares?" Hikaru and Kaoru said, completely ignoring the bright sparkles surrounding the daydreaming girl. "This is a host club, not a bakery."

"So to train as a perfect wife, I'll serve as manager of the Host Club," Renge said, not listening to anyone around her and still in her dreamland.

Everybody in the club stared at Kyoya, as if waiting for him to do something, but all they saw him doing is just looking through his files of information. "She is the only daughter of one of my family's key clients; do treat her with the utmost respect…" And everyone can imagine the '_or else_' that wasn't included.

That was when Usagi picked the wrong time to walk over to the conversing group. When she reached them, everyone patted her on the shoulder. "Usagi, you're our only hope," Tamaki said before they all ran off, leaving a confused rabbit in the scattering dust.

She turned around to Kyoya, hoping that he'll explain it to her, but all he said was a warning, "Mess this up, your debt will double." Usagi glared at her so-called friends and just turned to her siblings, who just shrugged their shoulders.

/-/

Not knowing what else to do, Usagi took Renge to the kitchens and decided to teach her who to cook. Shingo and Hotaru met up with some of their friends and decided to play some rounds of soccer for fun. While Renge was wrecking havoc throughout the kitchen with Usagi trying to make her know her mistakes without going crazy, the rest of the club members were peeking into the kitchen.

"Usa-chan looks really cute," Hunny said.

"Kinda looks like a housewife preparing a meal," the twins said, watching Usagi using a large scarf to tie her hair back.

Tamaki started with a low chuckle, causing the others to stare at him. "This is just perfect," he started in a low tone. He threw his arms open and exclaimed, "If this keeps up then Usagi's female friends here will increase and all will appreciate her, regardless of her wealth status."

"Don't they already appreciate her?" the twins asked silently.

"Quiet, you faker," Renge said angrily at Tamaki, causing him to sulk in the corner. She then skipped over to Kyoya, showing off her burnt cookies. "Usagi-chan's teaching me how to make common folk cookies. I'm afraid that they're a tad overdone."

Kyoya laughed lightly as he stared at the dark brownish-black snacks. "They do have a…interesting color to it."

Renge sighed and cupped her face in her hands. "Yes, but I know that no matter what you'll say, 'If you made it, it's a feast for the kings'."

Behind her, everyone, but the still sulking Tamaki, tried out her cookies. One by one, as they taste the bland hardness of the snack against their tongues, they complained about the ruined cookies. Renge glared at them as her hair gave the impression of becoming snakes, causing Hunny to cry to Mori from her demoic Medusa-look.

Usagi picked up a cookie from her own batch and bit into it. "Not bad, but okaa-san's was definitely much better," she mused silently, not noticing the mischievous glint in the twins' eyes as they stared at her and Tamaki.

Hikaru took Usagi's hand off of the cookie she held in her mouth and pulled her to him. Leaning forward, he bit a piece off while the cookie lay innocently in her mouth. He glanced over to Tamaki, to see him staring in complete shock, and licked his lips. "That was pretty good, Usa, next time bake us a cake," he said, still licking his lips suggestively while patting her on the head.

Kaoru laughed when he caught a small drop of white cream on her cheek. "Oh, Usa, you've got some cream over here," he said in an almost concern manner. He gently took her chin to hold her face close to him and licked it off, causing Tamaki to start cursing and freaking out.

"Well, it appears that her male friends are appreciating her very well," Kyoya said, practically mocking the shocked teenager.

Tamaki just stared in complete shock as Usagi just looked at the smirking twins with a disapproving expression on her face. Instead of blowing up in their faces as he had predicted, she only scolded them like a mother would do to a child who misbehaves. Not being able to take it anymore, Tamaki grabbed Usagi into his arms and glared at the two twins. "What do you think you're doing to my precious daughter?" he shouted angrily. He tearfully turned towards an annoyed Usagi, as he said sobbingly, "You should chaste them for their insensitive behaviors. There's no need for you to be so light on them."

Usagi felt him put his hands on either side of her face as he gazed at her with tear-filled eyes. Most girls would start to swoon when they're in her position, but Usagi just sighed and said, "Tamaki-sempai, please release me before I end up calling Haruka and Seiya that you're sexually harassing me."

"Sexual harassing," Tamaki said, repeating what she had said, before screaming at the top of his lungs, "I only touched you! Those two practically LICKED you!" He grabbed her arms as he began screaming through the hallway, "Help! Police! Rape! Police!" as the twins tried to calm the frantic king down.

Renge studied the characters around her and so far, her opinion on the members, other than Kyoya and Usagi, were downright pathetic and don't fir each other well. She glanced down to see Hunny offering her some milk in a cute cup; a displeased look was still on her face as she pulled on one of his cheeks, causing the child-like upperclassman to run crying to Mori. "Tepid," Renge said, "Each and every one of you is tepid! There's no depth, no shading, no angst! Women swoon over tragic handsome men. Without that men are just silly, stupid, and boring! Koyoya's shop deserves the best of the best!"

Everybody just watched in complete silence as Renge went into a commanding made and changes in everyone's personalities. Hunny must now have a demonic personality despite his cute exterior as Mori as his concern bodyguard. Hikaru and Kaoru must now share the pain of not being able to differentiate themselves from each other. And despite being adored by all, Tamaki feels alone and left out. However when she turned to her prince and new found friend, she said that they were perfect the way they were, causing the others to wonder if there was something wrong with her.

Usagi could help but laugh to herself as she said silently, "Mina-chan's right about her, straight forwards and stubborn."

/-/

"No way, Renge is in Japan right now?" Minako said through the phone as Usagi laughed, "I haven't seen her since last Christmas during okaa-san's movie premiere."

"She was going on about how Kyoya-sempai is her dear fiancé," Usagi said. She lied down on the bed and patted her black cat as she was sleeping by her owner.

Minako laughed and said, "Let me guess, this Kyoya looks like this guy from that game of hers."

"Wow, Mina-chan, how did you know?" usagi said, gasping in mock shock.

"Because the first time she saw me, she said that I look almost look like Hikari Hoshino from that game," Minako said, "Then she went on saying that if some of my features and personality had changed then I would be the exact copy of her."

"From what you told me about her, that just doesn't surprise me one bit," usagi said, "So how's England and the voice acting? You're doing a main character of a cartoon, correct?"

"Not bad, mama told me that voice acting is a great start to becoming a real life actress on camera," Mina said, "How's Artemis doing?"

Usagi heard the bedroom door open further and saw a content white cat saunter in. "Artemis is doing great," Usagi said, watching him jump up onto the bed. "I won't be sending Luna and Artemis back to England next week."

"Huh? Why?" Mina shouted, "Did something happen? ("Mina-chan," Usagi said.) I got a bunch of presents for those two. ("Mina-chan.") And if they don't come then it would be all wasted! ("MINA!") What?"

"Do you put a pregnant woman on an airplane?"

"No, because there's a chance that she might end up going into labor," Minako said.

"Then I can't send Luna over and if she's not going then Artemis wouldn't go as well."

"Wait you don't mean that Luna and Artemis is…OH MY GOD! Luna is pregnant! How far along is she?" Minako asked excitedly.

"The vet said that she might give birth in a few weeks," Usagi said, "That's why I can't send them over."

"Of course not, the trip just might be too dangerous for Luna and if anything happens to her and the babies, Artemis would be traumatized!" Minako shouted, 'Not, let the two of them stay with you. I'll come over to see them instead."

"Mina-chan, that's a great idea and all, but what about school?" Usagi said. She could practically hear a loud brake screeching in the background after her question.

"You sure do know how to rain on someone's parade, you know that?' Minako said, "And besides I'm being home-schooled, so it doesn't really matter. If I transfer over to Ouran then I'm in the same school as you and I could see the others more often."

"Not everyone's still here in Juuban, Mina-chan," Usagi said, "Ami-chan's in Germany, remember? She's going to the medical school there and Mako-chan got into a culinary school in France. They got accepted in junior high after the graduation."

"That's right. Haruka-san and Michiru-san are right now resting from their world tour in the music, art, and racing. And Setsuna-san is working on a new line of clothing," Minako said, "Rei-chan is still in Japan, going to that all girl school since elementary school. Hotaru-chan and Shingo-kun are going to the same school as you. And you transferred to that Ouran High."

"That sums it up," Usagi said. She glanced over to her clock and said, "Shoot, it's getting late."

"All right, talk to you later, kay?"

"Sure," Usagi said, smiling, "Ja, Mina-chan."

/-/

Usagi just stared at the sight in front of her. Renge had managed to get a whole camera crew over night and was now bent on changing the members of the Host Club to her view of how they should be. She sighed and sat back next to Kyoya, who looked amused with his friends' annoyed antics. Getting bored of just sitting around, Usagi got up and decided to take a small walk when she heard Renge calling to her.

Usagi turned around with a welcoming smile but her eyes immediately zoomed towards the two boys Renge was pulling towards her. "Renge-chan, what are you doing?" she asked, not particularly liking the way they were eyeing her.

"These guys are just perfect and I want them to be in the movie," Renge said, "What we truly need are villains, who will terrorize our heroes, and then Kyoya will try to reason with them, but what will really get them to change their ways is with your tearful compassion and belief that there are still good in them."

"Renge-chan, wait," Usagi said, but was quickly ignored as Renge anxiously pulled the two males towards the set. She gasped when the guys became upset and pushed the otaku to the wall. As if her own child had been pushed instead, Usagi quicky rushed over and shielded Renge from getting hurt.

Hearing the noises, Tamaki ran over to see what was happening. His heart suddenly stopped when he saw Usagi leaning against the wall with Renge kneeling beside her in worry and two guys standing over them. Angry that someone would even think about hurting, or in his mind, violating, Usagi, he rushed over to the guys and punched them in the face. He started to tell them off with the threat of expelling them when Usagi grabbed his arm.

"It's okay, Tamaki-sempai," Usagi said, "I'm fine."

"But weren't they trying to violate your chastity?" Tamaki asked, tearing that his precious daughter would even be kind to those who want to rape her.

Usagi laughed and said, "They weren't doing that at all. I was just protecting Renge-chan so she wouldn't get thrown to the wall, that's all."

Renge just stared in complete shock as she clapped her hands. "That's perfect," she shouted, "All we had to do is replace Tamaki with Kyoya and this scene would be flawless."

-_Crash_- Everybody turned to see Kyoya standing near the camera with his hands clutched tightly onto a rock embedded in the camera's lens. "I'm afraid that's quite enough," he said, "I can't have our members being shown in this kind of conduct. It's time to wrap up all this bothersome playtime."

Renge stared at her self proclaimed fiancé and felt her heart break. "But Kyoya would just pat my head and tell me that everything's all right. He would just…"

Tamaki dry-laughed and said, "That's not how Kyoya is at all."

"It's one thing to see somebody and immediately judge them base on their looks and appearances, but what you should really do is to find out more about them personally," Usagi said almost like a mother gently chiding at child, "Learning more about others and becoming friends with them for who they are is what relationships are all about. Understand?"

Renge glanced down and couldn't help but notice how Hikari also acted like a mother to the other characters from the game. She smiled gently and nodded her head.

/-/

The next day everything was chaotic around the Host Club as the customers had now became fan girls for the movie they had just purchased. As each one squealed about how much they adored the characters they each portrayed in the movie, Usagi couldn't help but smile as the other members stared at Kyoya, who had just mentioned how the money the movie had made brought in the club's budget and paid back the broken camera.

Renge had returned and now clamped tightly on Usagi, much to Tamaki's dismay and Kyoya's delight. "I'm gonna start learning more about other people and then we'll become closer, ne Usagi-chan?" Renge said. Tamaki protested and started to argue when Renge turned around and snapped, "Quiet you faker."

Tamaki started to sulk in the corner as Renge dragged Usagi to the seats to learn from her again. The doors flew open and everybody turned their heads when they heard someone scream, "Usa-chan!" They turned around and everyone immediately gasped. Standing in the doorway was Minako Aino in her shining glory.

"Mina-chan?" Usagi said, standing up, "What are you doing here? Don't you have your voice acting to continue?"

Minako ran over to her and hugged her dearest friend. "Baka, Luna and Artemis are about to have their first litter and all you care about is my job. Besides, we finished recording my voice yesterday for the whole series."

"All in one day?" Usagi shouted.

Minako giggled and winked at her friend. "Well, I am a genius. And best of all, I'm transferring to your class starting tomorrow!" she cheered, hugging her shocked friend.

(1) The Princess and the Pauper was a movie done by Barbie and it just sprung to my head when I heard the songs from there and imagined Usagi and Minako signing it along.

(2) Hikari Hoshino is not a character from the game Renge plays. I did borrow the name from an anime, but the character is all mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Hosts…and Hostess?!?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Thank you for the reviews you had sent me. In this chapter you will meet yet another character from SM.

Ch4

Usagi looked around the courtyard in slight amazement at how these guys managed to do anything they want and still get away with it. They had completely transformed the area's scenery, splitting half of it into a European open café and the other half a traditional Japanese tea ceremony with the large amounts of cherry blossoms surrounding the area. Tamaki was flirting with a customer about the fancy teacups they're supplied with while Hikaru and Kaoru were flirting with each other to the girls' enjoyment. Kyoya was still managing to make profits out of everything by selling pictures of their everyday routine. And last but not least was Hunny and Mori serving tea, or she should say that Hunny was splashing the tea that they were supposed to serve.

Usagi sighed as she began to wonder how her friends and family were doing. Hotaru was with her club members, conducting a science experiment, oblivious to the several male members who were eyeing her with stars in their eyes. Shingo was practicing for the upcoming soccer tournament, too into the game to notice several girls cheering him on. And Minako had decided to join the drama club, claiming that the stage was calling for her, or rather she still loved being in the spotlight. (1)

Hearing her name being called, Usagi turned around to see Tamaki coming over to her. She looked up at him as Tamaki began to engage a conversation about the cherry blossoms that surround the area. "It's during the spring where you see all these beautiful flowers grow. You know, I, too, am very similar to spring as well; what part of me reminds you of spring?" he asked.

"During the spring, flowers grow," Usagi replied, "So I guess it must be your ego that reminds me of spring." Usagi stared at Tamaki in confusion as he began to sulk in the corner yet again as she wondered what she said that made him like this.

Hikaru and Kaoru just laughed and each wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Did you pick what courses you want to take yet?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru nodded his head and said, "Let's pick the same ones. After all…" The two smirked at Tamaki and continued, "We're in the same classes."

"Hey, mom?" Tamaki asked, staring at the three with sad eyes as Kyoya asked what was wrong. "Why do I get the feeling that, despite I see Usagi everyday, I know her a lot less than the twins?"

Opening a photo album, Kyoya pointed out, "Let's look at the evidence we have here." Pictures of Usagi sitting in between the twins in class and on break were shown. "Despite the fact that you do see Usagi everyday, you only see her during the blub hours, and even then the time is limited to at most an hour. While the twins are in the same class with her, they spend nine hours including club times. And comparing that to yours, you only spend about 3 percent of the day with her."

"NO! It can't be true!" Tamaki shouted. He ran over to Usagi, who had jumped from his outburst. He wrapped his arms around her and began to pull her away from the twins, who were pulling her back towards them. "Come, Usagi, follow dear father. I'll protect your chastity from these two demons," he shouted.

"Hey! Who are you calling demons?" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted.

"Usa-chan!" Hunny cheered, bouncing over to Usagi, who was now being treated like a tug-of-war rope. He draped his arms around the yukata-clad girl and glanced up at her excitedly. "When is your class having the health examinations? Let's compare our heights!"

Usagi just stared in complete shock as her face flushed red while everybody watched her. "Can't I just have a check up at the hospital and send the results here?" she asked.

"No, may I ask why?" Kyoya asked.

Usagi turned around as her shoulders just sagged down. "I'd rather not talk about it," she muttered.

"What's wrong? Got some bad memories with these exams?" Tamaki asked in a concerned tone.

"Do the girls and boys separate fro these tests?" Usagi asked, "They do in my junior high school." "_But even then, it doesn't stop them_," she complained silently.

"We all go to the same nurse's office but we do the tests behind screens so…is there something bothering you?" Hunny asked when he saw Usagi's shoulders drop even further down. This is just unlike her, the old Usagi would just speak her mind if she something's bothering her or if she doesn't like it, but this one just won't say what's wrong.

"What's wrong for both boys and girls being in the same room?" Kaoru asked while Hikaru nodded his head, adding, "Yeah, it's not like the guys will try to peek at the girls undressing…wait, you don't mean…"

Everybody watched with wide eyes as Usagi all of a sudden dropped to the floor and wrapped her arms around her leg, burrowing her face in them. "You're afraid that the boys will try to watch you," Tamaki said.

"Not afraid," Usagi muttered, even though they can't hear her, "I just know that they're going to do tit again. I thought she sent a note to the office about these examinations." She sighed and hesitantly got up. "I should get going. Mina-chan and I were going to take Luna to the vet today." And with that, she walked back to the music room to change out of yukata and back into her uniform.

"Luna?" everybody asked, turning to Kyoya, who just answered very shortly, "Her cat."

"So, Usagi's jut worried about the boys staring at her virgin skin," Tamaki said. Than a vision of Usagi clutching a large white blanket around her naked body and looking all scared came to his mind. He clenched his hand into a tight fist as he said determinedly, "Don't worry about a thing, Usagi; I'll protect you from those lechers."

/-/

"Tsukino-san, please undress behind this curtain for the examination," a nurse said, smiling kindly at an uncharacteristically shivering Usagi. "Don't worry about a thing; it'll only take a few minutes for the measurements to be done."

"Honto?" Usagi asked shyly. Her blue eyes glanced at the nurse, who nodded her head. "Arigato," she said with a smile before entering behind the curtain.

None of them noticed a large group of leering eyes with lecherous grins on their faces. Then together as a group, they walked towards the unsuspecting bunny, who was beginning to take her dress off. Just as they were about to pull the curtain aside to expose the girl, cries of pain could be heard from the back. They all turned around to see Tamaki standing there with a foot on top of a guy lying on the floor and another guy in a chokehold.

"Don't even think about taking another step," Tamaki said firmly, "Nobody will be able to take advantage of Usagi with Tamaki Souh on the job."

Upon hearing the disturbance, Usagi, still fully dressed, glanced out to see the large group of boys quickly vanishing in fear of Tamaki. "Tamaki-sempai?" Usagi whispered softly.

The tall brunette turned around and smiled gently at her. "Daijobu, Usagi, nobody will hurt you with me around," he said.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks as Usagi ran over to Tamaki's open arms. "Sempai! I was so scared!" she cried.

"Don't worry about a thing. I won't let anything bad happen to you," Tamaki said, "I'll protect you with my life."

"Honto?" Usagi asked. Seeing him nod his head, Usagi hugged him tighter. "Arigato, Tamaki-sempai," she whispered with a light blush on her face.

**(Now I know what you're all thinking and it's probably on the borderline of 'Huh? What the heck was that? There's just no way that Usagi would act like that. That's just about as bogus as the way Tamaki always daydreams about Haruhi.' And if you think that that was all a daydream created by Tamaki's non-existent brain, just continue reading and you'll see that you're correct.)**

Tamaki's eyes were closed as he leaned back against his seat. It was just one more day until the health examination and he had come up with a brilliant scheme to protect Usagi. "Yes! That's perfect," he shouted, causing everyone to stare at him. He chuckled in a low tone and said, "This is going all according to plan." He stood up and declared, "Yes! This is the beginning of a romantic story between Usagi and me.'

"And what about us?" the twins asked, gesturing to themselves and the rest of the members.

Tamaki took a stick and drew a line along the marble floor, separating him from everyone else. "You're all suspects of being the sexual predators that'll prey on my daughter."

"Dono, are you sure that your plan will work?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, "Not every boy in our class will try to spring on Usagi during the exam."

"Usa-chan's very pretty so I'm sure that there will be other boys trying to play hero to get her to like him," Hunny said.

"And if another boy beats milord in protecting Usagi and she falls in love with him, the she might not spend as much time in the club anymore," Hikaru said.

Kaoru nodded his head and said, "And she does have friends who are more than willing to pay the debt off for her."

"With her debt gone, there'll be no reason for her to stay in here," Kyoya said.

"And that'll just make milord's 3 percent into 0 percent," the twins said, "Not that we care, we're in the same class."

Usagi sighed as she entered the room to see a white board with drawings on it that resembles a football game plan. "What are you guys up to now?" she asked in a tired tone.

Tamaki wrapped his arm around Usagi as he said dramatically, "Don't worry about a thing. We'll protect your virginity from those voles so you can keep being our pure princess."

Usagi pulled away and said, "I highly doubt they'll go that far as to rape me, Tamaki-sempai. I think I'll be just fine if I stick close to the girls." She shrugged her shoulders and began to walk away.

"What kind of princess doesn't want a prince, or in this case, six princes to protect her purity until marriage?" Tamaki shouted, falling to his knees in tears.

Usagi just sighed as she turned around. "If anything, I'm more worried about you than anybody else," she said, turning back around. She didn't even take note of Tamaki falling to the floor, clutching his heart as the twins just laughed at him in amusement.

/-/

Usagi was walking between her self-proclaimed bodyguards, the doppelgangers, as they headed over to the nurse's office for the health examination. She felt somebody wrap their arms around her neck and turned to see Minako smiling at her. "Hey, Mina-chan," she said.

"Hey yourself. I'm surprised that they're having you take the exam here rather than at the hospital," Minako said, "I thought notice was sent by the doctor and school's nurse about this."

"The board said that they'll see if anything will happen," Usagi said, "If it happens at this school too, then I will have to take the inspection at the hospital." Usagi turned her attention to the two smiling clones and asked, "What are the health tests like in Ouran?"

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders and replied, "It's no different from any other school." And with that, he opened the door as a long line of distinguished and professional looking doctors and nurses greeted them.

Usagi's face dropped. She shook her head and glared at the two boys next to her. "No different from any other school, huh?" she repeated. She sighed yet again and continued walking with a childhood friend by her side and two bodyguards following close behind, warning every boy they see with a glare.

Minako glanced up and noticed a very familiar woman standing beside Kyoya. She had long dark blue hair tied into a ponytail that's draped over a shoulder and thin oval-rimmed glasses over her azure eyes. She wore a white lab coat over a white blouse and dark coffee-colored skirt. Minako grinned as she pulled Usagi's hand. "Usa-chan, it's Kasui-obasan(2)," she said, pointing at the woman.

Usagi looked at where Minako was pointing and saw that she was right. "You're right. Let's go and say hi. Maybe she can give me the examination instead," Usagi said.

The two blondes hurried over to the doctor and called out her name. Kasui turned around and grinned at the two. "Usagi-chan, Minako-chan, it's so good to see you again," she said, "But what are you doing here?"

"We go to this school," Minako replied with a grin. "Usa-chan's been coming here since the beginning of the school year and I just transferred in just recently."

"Oh that's right. I remember having a big celebration for Usagi-chan's acceptance into this school," Kasui said. "We'll it's great to see that you're both healthy and well."

"Oba-san, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked.

Kyoya had been watching the discussion and decided to step in. "Mizuno-san happens to be the best doctor we have in the hospital," he said, "And when I asked for her to come and participate, she agreed."

"Well, it is an honor for anyone of my profession to come after the son of the CEO had asked for them," Kasui said with a grin. She glanced over at Usagi for a second and then frowned. "I thought that I sent a notice about you and health examinations at the school," she said in a puzzled tone.

"The school said that this would be like a trial run, if the same thing happens again like what you and the rest of the past principals I had said, then I'll take the exams at the hospital," Usagi said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Usagi, how do you know Mizuno-san?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru leaned closer and said, "Yeah, she's one of the renowned doctors known throughout Japan."

Usagi turned to them and smiled with a light blush on her cheeks. "I know her daughter," she replied, "We've been friends since grammar school when we were in the same class and paired up for a project in second grade."

The twins fell to the floor as everybody stared at them in confusion. Usagi just arched an eyebrow at them as she wondered what they were doing. "Ne, Usagi?" the twins asked. When the girl nodded her head to indicate that she's listening, they continued, "Is every one of your friends by any chance famous?"

Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, are they?" she asked, turning to Minako, who just shrugged her shoulders in reply. "I mean, most of my friends' parents are well known, but I don't know about them."

Kasui cleared her throat to catch the identical blondes' attentions. A big smile was on her face, almost as if she was planning something as she said, "Oh, by the way, there's someone here who I'm sure you'll want to meet."

"Huh? Who?" Usagi asked. Kasui just smiled and looked at the person behind Usagi, who turned around and gasped. "Mamo-chan!" she shouted. She ran over to a tall raven-haired young man with dark blue eyes.

"Usako, it's been so long," the inspiring doctor said, embracing the teenager tightly, "How is school treating you?"

"I'm fine, but what are you doing here? I thought you were going to college overboard," Usagi replied.

The dark brunette just laughed and said, "I already got graduated from Harvard. I decided to come back and continue my education in medicine while I do an internship with Kasui-san."

They continue to talk about their schools as the twins stared in shock at the sight of a man hugging the blonde intimately, almost as if they were lovers or something. Shocked, they tapped on Minako's shoulder and pointed at them when she turned around. Minako just laughed and said, "That's Mamoru Chiba, he's a very good friend of ours. He went to the United States for college so he could be a doctor." She noticed the shocked looks on their faces and couldn't help but smile as she said, "And don't worry about a thing, those two's relationship is nothing but platonic. They just seem intimate because those two met when Usagi was very young when her mother was in the hospital and he was in an accident. Mamoru-san's parents passed away and he was sent to an orphanage, but those two developed a sibling relationship with each other." (3)

Kasui held a hand to her lips and laughed, catching the small group's attention. "Why don't you guys finish the examinations first and then we'll continue this conversation?" she asked.

Usagi watched as the twins had their height and weight measured and to the crowd's amazement, both measurements were exactly the same. When it was Usagi's turn, all the girls just crowded around her and watched anxiously as her height was measured to be 5'2" and her weight was only slightly higher than 110 pounds. All the girls gasped about that being not fair, the lightest girl in their class was only 125 pounds, and that was with carefully selected diets and exercises from their homes.

"Tsukino-san, can you come over here? We need to take other measurements," a nurse told her.

Usagi followed after the nurse, not noticing Mori and Hunny disguised as doctors trailing after her or Tamaki hiding in the shadows watching her carefully. Holding up a flexible tape measure, the nurse and Usagi went behind a curtain and the minute they vanished from sight, several of the boys nearby just leaned closer to hear the measurements.

Tamaki's eyes narrowed as he stood up straight. He quickly stomped over to the area, shouting, "Hey!" The boys all jumped up and with one glance at him, they all took off. All he had hoped to do was just to stop a few feet away from the curtains, but due to the scurrying about, Tamaki tripped and landed face first into the curtain with a loud thump. "Ouch," he muttered, rubbing his head. He slowly pushed himself up to see that the upper half of his body was on the other side of the curtain. He noticed a pair of familiar black shoes standing just a few inches away; he nervously glanced up to see Usagi glaring at him with her arms around her waist. "Wait…it's not what you think!" he said, moving his hands back and forth, trying to prove his innocence.

Usagi just rolled her eyes as she muttered, "I can't believe that I just jinxed it. You were the one that I had to be more worried about."

The nurse giggled slightly but coughed louder to cover it up. "I've been told that if this happens, that you should be taken into another room. Shall I tell Mizuno-sensei and Chiba-sensei?" she said.

"Yes, please," Usagi said politely. Glaring at Tamaki at the corner of her eyes, she added, "I really can't trust some people, can I?" Then Usagi and Kasui stepped out of the office to enter another one. Minako just laughed at the predicament Tamaki had placed himself in as a nurse led her away to get her measurements done. Mamoru shook his head as he muttered something like, "Great, another peeking tom."

Tamaki turned to stone as he stared at the wall in front of him with a blank stare. Several of the girls all ran to him, asking if he was all right, but the minute that they saw him crumble into gravel, they couldn't help but look on in amazement.

"You know, you could've just had the nurse take Usagi to another room to begin with," Hikaru said, "I mean, it's pretty obvious that that would've happened regardless due to dono's personality."

Kyoya just smiled as he glanced through his clipboard. "Think of it as an act of revenge for thinking that I'll be a suspect of a sexual predator," he said with a cheery tone.

Just then a loud scream from one of the girls caught everybody's attention. The whole group turned to see their female classmate looking all distraught. "A doctor just jumped out the window," she shouted, replaying the whole scene when he grabbed her shoulder to ask a question, but due to the abrupt motion, she screamed, causing him to leap out the window.

Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads, making a 'tsking' sound. "Spring time really does bring out the sexual predators," they said, "But that scruffy old doctor will be caught pretty quickly." As they thought back to the doctor that looked disoriented and haven't shaved for days who had bumped into them not too long ago.

"Scruffy doctor?" Kyoya repeated, thinking back to the same man as the others were, "He's not one of ours." Everybody just stared at him in shock that he could be so calm in a situation like this.

"Then why the hell didn't you say so in the first place?" the twins asked annoyingly.

"So, where did that doctor head off to?" they heard another student ask the girl.

"Towards the empty nurse's office that says 'Emergency'," she replied, much to the others' shock.

"Usagi!" the host club members shouted as they quickly rushed over to the room where Usagi was now getting ready for her exam.

/-/

After the incident with Tamaki trying to spy on her discreetly, at least to her point of view, Usagi was brought over to another room which was labeled 'Emergency', according to Mamoru, they had put up just in case the same thing did happen. Usagi reached behind her dress and began to pull the zipper down. As she pulled the dress down to her shoulders, she heard the curtain open and close. She turned around to see a tall raggedly man standing there and felt her heart quicken, not from excitement, rather from fear.

Thinking that he was a regular pervert, she opened her mouth to get ready to scream when he turned around and covered her mouth with his hand. "Please, don't scream," he said frantically, "I don't mean any harm."

"Really, it seems more like you do mean harm with the way you're acting," Usagi said sarcastically in her mind.

Just then Hunny jumped up and kicked the man off of her, screaming, "Bun-Bun Kick!", causing the man to fly across the room and into a wall.

Usagi's jaw dropped open as she saw the impact it made on the wall. It was then when the other members of the Host Club came out and appeared to be intimidating the older man as he gazed on in fear. Just as he got petrified with fear, he shouted, "Please spare my life!", bowing to the ground like a servant would do to a king. "All I wanted to do was to see my daughter, that's all."

Usagi felt something being placed on her shoulders and turned to see Mamoru standing behind her, draping the white lab coat over her. "May I ask what happened with your daughter?" he asked, standing close to Usagi, just in case another pervert comes along.

"Well, you see, my name is Yabu ("A yabu(4), no way!" the twins shouted). Just last month, my wife left me and took our daughter with her. I just wanted to see her again so I set off to find them. But then I ended up getting caught in the rain, then I got lost, and the minute I reached this school, they mistaken me to being a physician examiner," the man said, "I asked one of the girls about my daughter, but she just ended up screaming, as if I was attacking her. Then…I ended up being a fugitive from the law." He cried out with tears streaming down his face.

"How unfortunate," Tamaki cried, kneeling in front of the man.

Kyoya just looked unimpressed and, not to mention, bored. "Could it be that you're looking for Ourin High School?" he asked. Yabu nodded his head in reply. "I'm sorry to say, but you're at the wrong school. This is Ouran Academy." The doctor's body froze and turned to stone as the twins began to berate him for not knowing the school which his daughter goes to.

Hunny turned to Kyoya and asked, "Kyo-chan, how did you know that this wasn't the school his daughter goes to?"

"There's no way that a daughter from a small clinic can come to this school," Kyoya replied, causing Usagi to glare at him.

"Kyoya, prepare a map and directions for Ourin High School for him," Tamaki said.

Kyoya smiled and nodded his head. "Very well," he said as he walked away to get it done.

"You sure this is okay?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru finished for him, "There's a chance that his daughter might not want to see him."

"Well, that's for him to find out, don't you say?" Tamaki replied.

Usagi just listened on and smiled gently as Mamoru began to change his mind about Tamaki being an idiot. When Usagi asked them all to leave and Tamaki began to cry about her being angry at him still, Mamoru shook his head and muttered, "Never mind, he's an idiot," as he left the room.

"Well, I still have the examination to take, you know," Usagi said.

Tamaki's face turned red as he watched Usagi smile gently at him, like it was a sign that she forgives him. Too happy to think about anything else, Tamaki jumped over and wrapped his arms around Usagi, forgetting that her dress wasn't properly fastened on still.

The twins then shouted, "Look, the real pervert has revealed himself!" They grabbed Tamaki and tried to pull him off of the struggling girl, only to find all three of them were pulled off and dragged out of the door by Mamoru.

Mamoru waved his hand at Usagi and Kasui, who was laughing from the events that had happened, as he dragged the three with his other hand. "Honestly, she talks about all of you leaving the room and yet you're too busy trying to play cops and perverts(5)," he muttered.

Kasui smiled at Usagi and said, "Looks like he hasn't changed one bit, right Usagi-chan?"

Usagi smiled back and said, "Yeah, Mamo-chan's still my protector." But then she sighed and complained, "Now I've got four overprotective dads here in Japan," much to Kasui's amusement.

(1) Some people didn't really like the idea of Minako coming to Ouran, fearing that it might interrupt the events between Usagi and the members of the Host Club, but her role is only similar to Hotaru and Shingo's. Those two will show up a lot more, but Minako will only show up probably once in a few chapters since she's already in her own club.

(2) For those who had read "Ayamari", Kasui was the name I had given to Ami's mother.

(3) In this story, Mamoru only plays a brother role towards Usagi. He does love her, but only as a sibling since they grew up together.

(4) In Ouran High School Host Club, yabu meant a phony doctor.

(5) Cops and perverts is a variation of cops and robbers, a game played by children. The twins were playing the form of cops, Tamaki was playing the pervert, since that was how they portrayed him.


	5. AN

**Author's Note:**

I had just wrote the prologue to my new story, **Himitsu**, under the Naruto category.

Summary: Nine children had just arrived in Konoha and appeared to be very similar to some well known characters, but who are they? And also, why the hell are these children playing matchmaker to some of the boys?

The prologue is a bit confusing since it deals with the birth of a girl named Himitsu and then goes straight to 18 years into the future, but I promise that as you continue to read the next chapters, you'll start to like it.

So far, I've only received one review from the story and I've just posted it up on 12/20/07, so I'm actually hoping to achieve more reviews, at least ten, before I post up the next chapter. If you have any questions, then please don't hesitate to ask me. Just send me a message to my email or I'll reply to your review.

And I'm really sorry about not posting up the next chapter to this story. Since right now I'm on break from school, hopefully, I can update the next chapter. To be honest, I was feeling a bit dejected about the number of reviews my recent chapters have been receiving, comparing to the first chapter. I was thinking that everyone was starting to lose interest in them. But as I read over the reviews I've been getting, I couldn't help but feel happy that there are people that likes my stories enough to continue reading since day one.

Thank you for your cooperation and happy holidays to you all.


	6. Interlude1 Michiru and Haruka

Hosts…and Hostess?!?

AN: Thank you for all the reviews you sent over. Also, sorry for the long delay. I've been hoping to update this chapter earlier this month, but I had been so busy. And then I had a surgery involving my wisdom teeth being taken out, I was in pain for a few days and my mom refused to let me do anything other than stay in bed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, I would've wrote the manga series combined, the same goes for the rest of my stories.

Interlude#1: Meeting the musicians

Ten-year-old Usagi sat excitedly in the backseat of her father's car with both her younger siblings on either side of her. Her father had just received an assignment to do an article on the homecoming concert performed by two famous musicians, Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh, two of the youngest musicians that had the privilege of performing around the world. Since it was a weekend and she was a big fan of the two, her father had asked if she wanted to come along. Her father was going to call a babysitter to watch Shingo and Hotaru, but the two stubbornly said, "If onee-chan's going, then we're going," so they ended up following.

The Tsukino family was given tickets courtesy of Kenji's boss and they were near the front where they could see the two female musicians perform. A beautiful thirteen year old girl with long curly bluish-green hair, wearing a simple but beautiful purple dress, was playing a violin. And sitting next to her, playing the black piano, was another thirteen year old girl, only she looked so much like a boy, especially with her short blond hair and the black and white tuxedo she was wearing. Usagi had heard of the two when she first heard their music being played at her friend's house and immediately fell in love with the soothing music the duet played.

When the concert had ended, it was already getting close to midnight with just an hour left, signaling that it was time for Kenji's interview and that it was way past the two five-year-olds' bedtimes, which was evidently seen when the two were rubbing their eyes and yawning. Usagi sighed disappointedly as she stared at her two younger siblings. "Are you two sleepy?" she asked. Knowing full well how excited their sister was to see her favorite musicians, Shingo and Hotaru both shook their heads, trying to find excuses from something getting into their eyes or something getting caught in their throats. Usagi shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "Honestly, if you two are getting tired just tell me," she scolded gently, "Even if it's a weekend, you two still need your sleep."

Kenji couldn't help but laugh as he picked up the two children in his arms. Ever since his wife had passed on, Usagi had completely taken the role of a mother over and it seemed to have strengthened when they adopted Hotaru a year ago. Asking one of the workers if he may borrow one of the dressing rooms to put the sleeping children in, Kenji decided to ask if the one he'll be interviewing could come and see his daughter. After all, he smiled, it's not often when a ten-year-old would dismiss her younger siblings' needs for her own.

/-/

"Well now, that answers all the questions I have for you," Kenji said, getting up. They had spent the past forty-five minutes getting to know each other and the pianist and violinist were beginning to be disappointed that the time would be cut short. Just as Kenji was about to leave the room, he remembered something and turned around. "I'm sorry for troubling you, but I was wondering if you'll do me a favor?" he asked, smiling apologetically.

Michiru nodded her head. "Sure, what is it?" she asked.

Kenji rubbed the back of his head with one hand and scratched his cheek with the other hand. "My daughter, Usagi, came with me, hoping to see you two, but my two youngest fell asleep, so she's watching them in one of the dressing rooms we've borrowed," he explained, "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind paying her a little visit. She was very excited to see you guys in person, but her siblings refused to leave her alone."

"Why doesn't your wife watch over them instead?" Haruka asked.

Kenji looked down for a quick second before smiling gently. "My wife passed away five years ago," he replied. Haruka suddenly looked ashamed for bring it up as Michiru smacked her on the arm hard. "Ever since then, Usagi's been looking over them. I guess after being like a mom to them, they grew very attached to her."

"I'm sorry to hear about that," Michiru said, glaring at Haruka for a second before smiling back at Kenji, "How old is your daughter?"

"Usagi just turned ten last week," Kenji replied, "Shingo and Hotaru are both five years old."

"Wow, she's only three years younger than us," Haruka said. She emitted a low whistle. "She's pretty responsible, isn't she?"

Michiru rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Yes, very responsible, said the girl who can't even take care of a goldfish."

Kenji laughed as he watched Haruka complaining about the pet fish's accidental death. "Actually, my daughter couldn't even watch over her pet fish either. Her mother always took care of it instead," he said, causing the two to stop and listen, "Usagi's a very carefree child but when her mother was hospitalized, she knew that she had to act grown up, voluntarily cutting her play dates just so she could help around the house." He looked down to his hands. "Of course, several of my co-workers' wives had offered to help us, but…Usagi's a very independent girl. She does want people around and has a lot of friends…she just likes to do things by herself."

Haruka hummed slightly as she rubbed her chin. "Interesting kid," she said, smiling, "Sounds like you're proud of her."

Kenji nodded his head. "She's my little angel, cute and kind, but that's one of the reasons why a lot of people want to be her friends." Then his face became dark as he clenched his fists together. "And then when I think about her all grown up with guys chasing after her, I can't help but get angry at the thought of those perverted slobbering pigs trying to taint my little princess!" he shouted.

"Now she's got my interest," Haruka said, "Hey, Michi, let's go see this little bunny."

Michiru rolled her eyes as her childhood friend quickly rushed out of the room to hopefully would be a new friend. She bowed politely to Kenji. "I'll make sure she doesn't scare your daughter. Ruka-chan tends to get overexcited about certain things," she said.

Kenji just smiled and nodded his head in understand. "It's okay. Usagi tends to act that way as well," he said, laughing.

Haruka ran back into the room and grabbed Michiru's hand. "Come on, Michi, let's go see the bunny," she said.

Kenji just watched as the two vanished from his sight. He shook his head and reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. He opened it and stared down at the small picture of his departed wife. "Well, it looks like Usagi's going to have another friend," he said. Then he glanced over to the door and scratched his head in a confused manner. "Though I wonder how Haruka-kun knew Usagi's nickname," he wondered out loud as an image of his wife giggling could be seen behind him.

/-/

Haruka and Michiru walked towards the dressing room hand in hand. "Are you sure about this?" Michiru asked, looking uneasy.

Haruka was about to reply back when something caught their ears. The two musicians placed their ears by the door to hear somebody humming one of the songs they had played during the concert. Lifting her index finger to her lips, Haruka opened the door slightly and both girls peered into the room. Looking in, they saw a cute little girl with short chin-length black hair and a cute little boy with short brown hair sleeping on a bench, but what really caught their attention was a slightly older girl with long blond hair, blue eyes that sparkle with care for her siblings and a bright smile.

"That must be her," Michiru whispered, "She seems very nice." Haruka knocked on the door gently alerting the girl of her eavesdroppers.

Usagi couldn't see who it was since the door was blocking her view of the two teenagers. Thinking that it was her father, she closed her eyes went on with her humming, stopping only for a short second to say, "Come In."

"Usagi-chan, right?"

Usagi opened her eyes to see Haruka and Michiru standing in front of her with soft smiles on her face. The minute her mind and eyes recognized who they were, her face turned bright red as she stood up abruptly. "Haruka Tenoh? Michiru Kaioh?" she shouted, pointing at the two.

Holding her index and middle fingers together against her forehead, almost like a saluting in the military, Haruka winked and smiled. "Hey, little bunny, your dad asked us to see you," she said.

Usagi looked at her in confusion as she asked, "Daddy told you guys my nickname?"

"Oh," Michiru placed her hand over her mouth, "That's your nickname? Everybody calls you bunny."

"Most of the kids in school," Usagi replied. She tilted her head and stared at them curiously, "Is there a problem?"

Haruka cupped her chin and sighed. "Well, that won't do. Special nicknames should be used by only a certain group of people," she said, "If everyone calls you bunny then it doesn't seem to be much special among different people."

"Does it really matter?" Usagi asked, "I always thought that if someone calls you by a nickname then it would mean that they think of you as someone close."

Michiru laughed, catching Usagi's attention. "Don't mind her. Ruka-chan tends to over think things."

Haruka watched as Usagi began conversing Michiru curiously but at the same time very carefully. She chuckled lightly as she made the analogy of Usagi acting like a kitten. "I think that would be a great name for you," Haruka said, still chuckling.

Usagi smiled at her and asked, "What name?"

"Koneko," Haruka said softly. She laughed and said, "It's perfect. You're just as adorable as a kitten and just as curious and cautious as one as well."

Michiru laughed and clapped her hands. "Now that's a wonderful idea," she said.

The door opened and Kenji stepped into the room. "I see that you three are having a great time," he said with a smile, "As much as you're having fun, it's time to go home."

Usagi pouted and whined, "Do we have to?" She looked at her father with sad puppy dog eyes. "Can't we stay, just a few more minutes?" she asked.

"We have to put those two into bed, Usagi," Kenji said. It was then that Usagi was reminded of her two sleeping siblings. "Perhaps you three can arrange a date to get together," he said, "You two busy tomorrow?"

Haruka and Michiru shook their heads. Writing their address and phone number on a piece of paper, Kenji passed the paper to them. "You can come over anytime," he said, "Just give us a call so we could let you in."

Haruka took the paper and looked at the address. "We'll be there at noon," she said.

Usagi clapped her hands together. "Great! I can make you lunch and after that, you can meet my friends. We were going to hang out at the Crowns Game Center(1) at three o'clock. You want to come?"

The two musicians were shocked. Most people when inviting them would usually picked places or activities that assumed to be perfect for their tastes. Places like a simple arcade would be deemed as unworthy by other people of their "supposed" stature. The two old friends smiled at each other. Maybe this was a sign. Not all people would make the same kind assumptions the adults had done. True, the two of them are famous and rich, but they are still kids. Knowing what was on each other's minds, they nodded their heads. "We'll be there," they said together.

/-/

Morning arrived fast for the two musicians. Setting off together, they arrived in a quiet and not so busy part of Tokyo, only to stop in front of a large two story white house. Taking a step out, Michiru and Haruka looked around, only to notice that while the residents did stop to look at them, not once did they go into shock at seeing well known people in the area, it was almost as if this was a usual occurrence for them. Thinking about asking Usagi about this, Haruka ran the doorbell. They heard footsteps coming towards the door and watched as the boy they remembered sleeping in the dressing room stuck his head out.

Shingo stared at the two, vaguely remembering that he had seen them before, just the question of who they were lingered in his mind, but all he could think about was this boy standing in front of his door which caused him to glare. "Look I'm sure that you're a great guy and all, but STAY AWAY FROM MY ONEE-CHAN!" he shouted, slamming the door shut.

Michiru brought her hand to her lips as her shoulders shook from her trying to contain her laughter in. Haruka just wondered what had occurred and scratched her head in confusion. "What was that about?" she asked her friend.

"Here, let me try," Michiru said. She stood in front of Haruka and ran the bell this time. The door and the same boy opened the door. Michiru smiled at him and asked, "Is Usagi-chan home? She invited us over."

"Shingo, who's at the door?" the other sleeping child from the night before came to the door. She saw the two musicians and smiled. "Hi! My name is Hotaru. Onee-chan is right inside," she said.

"Hotaru! You're just going to let some boy into our house?" Shingo shouted in disbelief, "Otou-san's going to go ballistic."

Hotaru stared at her brother with confused eyes. "Shingo, that's not a boy," she said, pointing at Haruka. Shingo's eyes grew wide as he studied an amused Haruka. "Don't you remember? That's Haruka Tenoh. We were at their concert last night," she told him, "And besides, onee-chan was expecting them to arrive."

The two musicians entered the house and looked around. The home wasn't as extravagant like their mansions, but it was amazing. The simplicity and contrasting items placed around the home brought out a warm homey feeling. "Otou-san told us that when okaa-san was alive, she decorated this entire house from top to bottom," Shingo explained, leading the guests to the dining room, "After her death, we pretty much kept everything the same it was before."

"You know, I pictured a house with three kids, a working dad, and no mom to be…you know, messy," Haruka said, causing Michiru to elbow her.

Shingo laughed. "Yeah, everybody who comes to our house the first time tend to say that," he said, "But onee-chan and otou-san clean most of the house up and we usually clean after ourselves so it's not a lot of work."

Hotaru hit her brother on the head lightly. "You mean, I clean up after myself and I have to remind you to do the same," she said, sighing. Shingo looked embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head. Hotaru ignored him as she continued on to the dining room. "Onee-chan, they're here," she shouted.

"Kitchen," a voice called out. Hotaru and Shingo disappeared into the cooking area as Haruka and Michiru sat down in the living room.

Haruka whistled as she stared at a brown piano leaning against a wall by the large window overlooking the front yard. "That's a great looking piano," she said.

"That was okaa-san's," Usagi said, coming out of the kitchen. She wiped her hands on the yellow apron she was wearing. "Glad you guys could make it," she said with a smile, "Lunch is ready. You could wash up in the restroom or the kitchen."

/-/

After lunch, Shingo ran upstairs to change and came back down wearing shorts and a t-shirt with a soccer ball in hand. "Onee-chan, I'm heading toward the park to play soccer," he shouted, leaving the house.

"Is it all right for him to leave alone like that?" Michiru asked. Every since she was young, whenever she wanted to go somewhere, she always had people escorting her to the areas. For someone so young to leave with no chaperon is foreign to her.

Usagi just continued to wash the dishes with Hotaru's help. "It's fine," she said, "Juuban is pretty safe so there's nothing to worry about. 'Sides, Shingo already knows the rules about the streets and there are lots of adults who are on the streets around this time."

"Hey, Koneko-chan, there's something that's been bugging me," Haruka said, "When we arrived, the people in this community stopped to look at us and then just left without crowding around us or anything. Do they know who we are?"

"Yeah, they're just use to these things," Usagi replied. She dried her hands and took the apron off. "Believe it or not, you guys aren't the only friends I have that are famous or rich. In fact, it's about time for us to meet, you want to come?"

/-/

The journey to the Crowns Game Center was…adventurous for the two newcomers. As they walked towards their destination, pedestrians would stare at them curiously but think nothing of why two rich famous musicians were walking in a common area like Juuban with someone who's not even in their league. With this observation the two came to the conclusion that this sort of thing happened a lot. And it wasn't until they arrived at the arcade that they realized how right they were.

Usagi had led them into the arcade to see two fourteen year old boys, one behind a counter and one leaning against the counter. One had dark blond hair and dark green eyes with the other having black hair and dark blue eyes. "Motoki-nii! Mamo-chan!" Usagi called, waving to the two as she ran over to give them a hug.

"Hey, Usagi-chan," Motoki said, watching as Usagi embraced Mamoru, "Hotaru-chan, nice to see you again." He looked up to the two out of place musicians. "I see that you brought some new friends over," he said, smiling. "Nice to meet you, my name is Motoki Furuhata. And that's Mamoru Chiba."

"Haruka Tenoh and this is Michiru Kaioh," the pianist introduced, "You look pretty young to be working here."

"This is a family business. I'm just helping out. 'Sides, you two are pretty young to be traveling around the world performing," Motoki said.

Once again, the two were surprised. The only type of people who would talk to t them this way would be their parents or other people part of the rich society. And yet these people of the working class talk to them as if they were a part of their group. For many rich people this would be a gigantic put off, but strangely enough, for the performers, it felt refreshing and oddly comfortable.

"You're friends are waiting for you upstairs in the café," Mamoru told them. He patted Hotaru on the head.

"Are you going to come with us, Mamoru-nii?" Hotaru asked.

"I'd love to, but Motoki and I need to get this project finished," Mamoru said, "Maybe next time, kiddo."

Hotaru nodded her head. She grabbed Haruka and Michiru's hands and dragged them up the stairs. "Come on, you've got to meet the others. You'll like our friends," she said as she pulled them along with Usagi following behind with an amused smile.

"Hotaru-chan! Usagi-chan!" four voices shouted. Michiru and Haruka looked up to see four young girls, all around the age of ten, sitting in a booth. One had short blue-hair with bright blue eyes; another had long brown hair in a ponytail and bright green eyes; there was one with long black hair with dark purple highlights in them and dark purple eyes; and the last one looked somewhat similar to the bunny next to them with only shorter blond hair and duller blue eyes. The two were able to recognize the four girls, one was the daughter of a well known doctor, another was the daughter of a famous actress and director, another was the daughter of a famous politician, and the last was the legacy of two famous chefs who had passed away long ago.

"I see form the looks on your faces that you know them," Usagi said smiling. She walked over to her friends and said, "These are my friends, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, and Minako Aino. Now you know the reason why nobody acts surprised when they saw you with me."

Haruka shook her head as she said, "You are one unpredictable kitten, Koneko-chan. I'm beginning to think that this is the beginning of one beautiful friendship."

(1) Crowns Game Center is the arcade that Usagi went to in the first season. Unfortunately I don't know the Japanese name for it so I'm using the English name instead.

AN: I hope you enjoyed my version of how Michiru and Haruka met Usagi for the first time. Don't worry about the other characters since I'll get to them later on in the chapters.


	7. Chapter 5

Hosts…and Hostess

Hosts…and Hostess?!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the little story I wrote about my version of when Usagi met Michiru and Haruka. In the future chapters, I'm going to include the other SM characters in other interludes as well, mainly about Usagi's encounter with them before going to Ouran.

I'm so sorry for the long wait and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Ch5

It was a peaceful day at Ouran High School and everything seemed to be going on just fine, until there was a loud stampede, consisting of an angry Tamaki, heading towards the host club's room. He threw open the doors and shouted, "Hikaru! Kaoru!" The said twins were lounging about in front of a laptop by the window, looking bored and disoriented. "I thought I assigned you two with the task of designing the host club website with the promise you guys won't mess around."

"And we did," Hikaru said with Kaoru adding, "We've been up till dawn trying to compose a nice picture of Usagi." They proudly showed Tamaki a picture of Usagi lying down on her sides on a beach shore wearing a black somewhat revealing bikini with a mischievous smirk on her face. They felt a strong killing intent coming from behind and knew that Usagi was contemplating whether or not to kill them, but they were too busy enjoying the show of an angry Tamaki to even care about their female member.

Tamaki threw his hands up in the air screaming, "Where did you get such a shameful picture of my daughter?" He quickly covered his face and screamed. "Those disgraceful boys will be ogling my precious virtuous baby girl."

"We brought her to our house and had her model in some clothes," the twins said with an unashamed grin on their faces. "You should see the lingerie shots."

Tamaki looked like he was going to explode in anger when Usagi smacked him on the back of the head with an empty silver tray. "They're obviously making that up, Tamaki-sempai," she said, rolling their eyes, "And by the way, that picture was photo-shopped."

"But if they had the time to do that, the least they could do was use this picture instead," Tamaki said in a tearful voice, showing a photo of a pink frilly dress.

"Why not have her model in it for real?" the twins asked, shrugging their shoulders.

Tamaki looked at Usagi with begging puppy dog eyes; if Usagi had done it, it would've looked cute, but for Tamaki, it just looked plain annoying. Usagi frowned at him and said straight out, "No way," causing him to sulk in the corner.

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed deeply as they slouched in the armchairs they were sitting in. "There's nothing to do," they whined. Glancing at Usagi, they asked, "Can we go to your house?"

"No," was the short but straight out reply.

"Can we spread a rumor about you and a boy?"

Getting annoyed, Usagi shouted, "Hell no! What do you two take me for?" causing the others stare at her for cursing for the first time.

The twins glanced at each other for a quick second before smirking at Usagi. "Why, a toy, of course," they said.

Then the hosts and one hostess heard an eerie creaking and turned to see a cloaked figure sticking its head into the room. "For great toys, come to the Black Magic Club," came a mysterious voice, "If you come, you'll get a limited time Beelzenef voodoo doll." He held up a yellow cat shaped puppet and waved side to side gently with a somewhat creepy smile on his face

Usagi stared at him, wondering when that door was installed in when the only exit and entrance of the room was the front door and why he was shying away from the room, sticking with the shadows behind the door. Kyoya noticed her confused expression and introduced him, "That's Umehito Nekozawa from class 3-A. He tends to avoid the light."

"You must avoid that man at all costs," Tamaki said in a gloomy voice as he looms behind the surprised rabbit, "If you're anywhere near him, you'll get cursed." Tamaki went on to say the bad things that had happened after stepping on the upperclassman's precious doll with Kyoya correcting him that the events were done by his own careless.

Hikaru and Kaoru, being their bored selves, took it upon themselves to entertain themselves using a single flashlight…and TERRORIZED the cloaked man by flashing the light into his face. In a somewhat comical way, Umehito ran out of the room, screaming about murderers, back to his sanctuary of darkness. Now with nothing else to do, Hikaru and Kaoru got bored once more and began to hang onto Usagi like two little monkeys, annoying her to play with them or at least let them go to her house.

Usagi glared at them as she said, "I thought I told you guys 'no'."

"Then how about this?" Kaoru said, putting a hat over his head. Hikaru wore another hat of the same color as he said, "If you can't figure out which one is who…" Then together as they spun around to mix their positions, almost like those games at a carnival of guessing which cup hides the ball, they stopped and said together, "…then you'll have to take us to your house."

"This again?" Usagi wondered, "Don't they have anything better to do?" Turning around with her eyes closed, Usagi replied, "Right is Hikaru and left is Kaoru." Just as the twins were about to lie and say that she was wrong, Usagi turned around with a smile on her face. "Don't even think about telling me that I'm wrong. You two, more than anybody else, know that even if you look the same, it doesn't mean that you're exactly the same in every other way." The twins stared at her flabbergasted as she walked away.

"Ne, Bunny-chan, I know that you can tell the difference between the twins by the way they part their hair," one of the girls said, "But is there another way to tell them apart?" The surrounding girls heard that and all wanted to know as well.

Usagi looked up at the ceiling to think about it. "I guess that you could say that Hikaru's words and actions are a bit more evil than Kaoru's," she said.

Kaoru covered his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter. "Gomen Hikaru," he apologized, but just burst out laughing, ignoring the irritated look on his brother's face.

Hikaru just looked away as if he didn't care about what was just said. "Well, I'm just being more sincere and letting people know what I truly think unlike you Kaoru, who's a complete hypocrite. Being evil is more of your forte."

Kaoru glared at his brother before looking away. "Don't compare me to you, Hikaru. I'm the one who has to tolerate your stubbornness everyday." He took several steps away from him. "Even if I was the one who came up with the plans, you're always the first one who wants to carry them out. Despite calling her a toy," he glanced over at Hikaru at the corner of his eyes, "you really like Usagi, don't you?"

Tamaki and Hikaru's jaw dropped as they both screamed at the top of their lungs. "WHAT!"

"Are you insane, Kaoru?" Hikaru screamed.

Tamaki stood between the twins and nodded his head furiously. "That's right, there are certain things you shouldn't say, Kaoru."

"Why in the world would I fall for a pipsqueak like her?" Hikaru demanded to know.

Tamaki turned to Hikaru, pointing at him. "Who are you calling a pipsqueak?"

Renge popped out from behind the audience as she stood above everything on her podium. "It's beautiful," she said. She pressed her hands together as stars shone in her eyes. "It's a love square with a male harem fighting over a princess! What could be more perfect than a dramatic fight for a heart!"

The twins glared at Renge and shouted, "Get lost, otaku!"

Renge dropped to the floor, sobbing. "How cruel…how can you be so cruel to your manager like this?'

Ignoring her, the twins just glared at each other as arguments went back and forth. "You suck at math." "Well, you need to focus more on language skills." "You always sneak into my bed and you hog the blankets." "Well that's because you're always so scared to sleep by yourself." "Idiot." "Dumbass." "Pervert." "Sicko." The two stared hard at each other before saying at the exact same time, "That's it, we're through."

/-/

"I can't wait until Luna gives birth, Usagi-chan," Minako said, "Artemis is going to be a daddy. My baby boy's all grown up."

Usagi laughed as she said, "If Artemis is your baby boy then Luna's my baby girl since we both got them when they were just kittens."

"Ohayo, Usagi." Usagi and Minako turned around and their jaw dropped as everybody in the classroom and in the hallway stared at Hikaru in shock. Standing there was a proud Hikaru with shock pink hair.

Usagi stared at him shock. She lifted a finger and pointed to him as she said in a disbelief tone, "Hikaru, your hair…"

"Yup." Hikaru smiled proudly at himself. "Now, there's no way that anyone can mistaken me for what's-his-name."

"Are you even allowed to dye your hair like that?" she shouted, causing Hikaru to fall down. "I'm surprised that a teacher didn't even yell at you for that." Minako burst out laughing at her exclamation.

"That's the only thing that crosses her mind," Hikaru thought with a chuckle.

"Ohayo, Usagi-chan," Kaoru said, walking into the classroom. Just like his brother, he too dyed his hair, only his was a pale blue color. He stared at his brother, who got back up to his feet and headed towards his seat. With a smirk, he hurried over to Usagi, who had gotten over her shock and decided to ignore their antics, and said, "I had a horrible nightmare last night where I dyed my hair in a horrible shade of _**PINK**_. No idea what in the world would make me do something as disgusting as that."

Just as he was about to sit down, Hikaru pulled his brother's chair away under him, causing him to fall to the floor. Just as her comment the other day sparked the fight; the minute Kaoru fell to the floor, he grabbed his brother's chair and pulled it, knocking Hikaru's head against the wall. Then came the bloody war between the countries of Kaoru and Hikaru, both areas being bombed by anything the boys can get their hands on, from chairs to tables.

Everybody looked at Usagi with pity as she was the one sitting right between the twins. Usagi just sighed in annoyance as she watched the items fly over her head. "This is much more worse than Hotaru and Shingo having an argument," she sighed.

/-/

During lunch, it wasn't any better. Just as Usagi was going to sneak over to the elementary school, Hikaru and Kaoru each grabbed her arm and pulled her to the cafeteria, still wanting her to continue being the buffer between them. Minako, not wanting to be left behind, followed after them. Everybody watched in amazement as what ever the twins had ordered were exactly alike, despite the combinations of different lunches.

Usagi tried to hold in her laughter as she watched Hunny get in the middle the fight with what appeared to be his ideal solution for any problem, cake. Unfortunately, that just annoyed the twins when Hunny decided he too wanted a piece of cake. Not meaning to be cruel, Usagi burst into giggles when the twins threw the cake at Hunnny's head, not noticing several boys staring at her in a daze.

"What's with all the racket over here?" Tamaki asked as he led the other members of the host club into the cafeteria. He spotted Usagi and hurriedly rushed towards her like a dog excited to see its master. "Usagi, I didn't know you're here too," Tamaki said happily.

The shorter blonde could imagine a dog tail wagging on Tamaki. "I usually eat with Shingo and Hotaru since I always pack the three of us obento(1)." She lifted up a square box wrapped in a pink handkerchief with white bunnies all over it.

"Obento?" at the sound of that, everybody stared at her. The girls imagined her as a hardworking mother in the future making obento and handing them to little girls and boys that look oddly like her. While the boys were imagining her making those obento for them, not that they'll say it out loud in fear of the host club members.

Usagi sat down at one of the tables Hikaru was waving her to. Hikaru eyed her lunch box and then his lunch on the tray. "What's in your lunch box?' he asked.

Usagi unwrap the box. "Just some rice and leftovers from last night's dinner," she replied.

"Cool. You wanna switch lunch with me?" Hikaru asked. Usagi stared at him suspiciously. He quickly smiled and said, "It's just that, I don't like this combination." Without even waiting for a reply, Hikaru took her lunch box and gave her his tray.

Usagi stared at the food on the tray, wondering if it was all right for her to eat it. With all the pressure everyone was giving her with their stares, Usagi took a fork and lifted a piece of meat into her mouth. "Reminds me of mama and Mako-chan's cooking," she thought to herself. Her eyes glazed over as she recalled her mother who would make delicious food for her and her father to eat before she was in the hospital and one of her best friends, who's inspiring to be the world's greatest chef. Everybody just stared at her and sighed happily as they watched her smile gently.

Minako sat down across from her and sighed. "Why are you always the one gets free stuff all the time?" Minako asked. Usagi shrugged her shoulders as she kept the fork in her mouth, savoring the flavor.

Kaoru sat down beside Usagi with a grin on his face. "Does it taste good, Usagi?" he asked, "Why don't you have a taste of my food?" He lifted a spoonful of stew and tilted her head. "Say 'ahhhh'." All the girls squealed once more as they imagined the picture as two lovers feeding each other.

Minako and Usagi just watched as Hikaru leaned over and took the food instead, starting another war, this time throwing bits of food and eating utensils at each other. Getting annoyed, Tamaki shouted at the twins telling them to stop, only to get retaliated with a fork thrown at him. Falling back limbo style, Tamaki avoided the fork only to have the object land in a bowl of soup of the person behind them. Unfortunately, that person just so happened to be the vice principal, who was clearly upset with the lost of his meal which was splattered all over his face, clothes, and the table. The two blondes watched as the twins framed Tamaki for what they did and the vice principal reprimanding him for "his" irresponsible behavior.

As his punishment, the entire host club was forced into cleaning up the entire cafeteria. And when I mention entire, I meant everybody except for the twins, since right after school was over, they continued their fight elsewhere. Because they were so use to having servants clean up after their mess, the male members were exhausted as they sat down, Usagi and Minako seemed completely use to it.

"Ne, Usa-chan, Mina-chan, how come you're not tired?" Hunny asked. He was sprawled across the table as his brown eyes stare at the two girls curiously.

"Well, we've been in a public school in grammar and junior high," Minako replied with Usagi finishing up, "And in the public schools, it's the students' responsibilities to clean up the place at the end of the day."

"What I don't understand is that why is it that the twins start something and we're the ones who had to suffer the consequences," Tamaki said, also sprawled on the table.

Kyoya leaned against the chair as he examined the calculator in hand. "If those two continue like this, then we're going to have to cancel the brotherly love session, but if we do that, then the ratings along with the profits will go down. I'll have to find something to penalize them if that happens. Oh, Usagi…" Usagi stood up right immediately, wondering if it would be added to her debt. "Don't worry about a thing. You won't be responsible for all this, even if it was _**your**_ comment that sparked this," he said, giving her that smile that says that he's angry but not plotting your death.

Mori handed Hunny a slice of cake as he walked to put the equipment away. "You know, this is the first time that Hikaru and Kaoru fought before," he said softly, "I've known them since kindergarten, not that we talked, but they were always playing by themselves somewhere in a corner."

"I've known them since junior high, the two of them were always close to each other and refused to participate with anybody else. It's like they don't want people to intrude into their small world," Tamaki said. He smiled at Usagi and patted her gently on the head. "Maybe it's a good thing that they're fighting now. Doesn't that mean that their world is slowly expanding?"

/-/

"I CHANGE MY MIND!" Tamaki shouted as he chased after the twins, who were running away from him. The chase outside had started when Tamaki accidentally started several traps set by the twins, which coincidentally were the same. "Come back here so I can spank you(2)!" he shouted.

Usagi watched as Tamaki ran after the twins, both still fighting with each other while trying to outrun their predator. "If this is their first time fighting, there should be an arbitrator watching over them," she thought silently. She turned around and began to walk outsides, ignoring the eyes of the upperclassmen.

She thought back to the times when Hotaru and Shingo first fought. It was after the first month Hotaru lived with them after her parents' deaths. Shingo tried his best to help Hotaru fit in and cheer her up, but the young girl only wanted to be left alone and stare at the picture of her parents. Finally getting fed up, Shingo ended up complaining to her and Hotaru snapped. The two continued to argue until they finally said that they wished they never met. Usagi and her father had been watching by the sidelines. This was the first time that the two had argued with each other, shocking enough since they were never this disagreeable with anybody before. Usagi and her father decided to step back until the two realize that their fight was over something very silly. It wasn't until a week went by and the two still ignored each other and refused to be in the same room with one another that her and her father took them and talked through them.

Usagi and company arrived outside at the scene where Hikaru and Kaoru were yelling at each other, telling how much they hated the similarities between them. Kaoru then grabbed the cat shaped doll Nekozawa-sempai was trying to give away earlier and threatened to write his brother's name on it. Usagi's blue eyes narrowed. This was getting ridiculous, not even the fight Hotaru and Shingo had with each other all those years ago was this bad.

Usagi stomped over to them as Kaoru wrote Hikaru's name on it. Reaching behind, she somehow grabbed a large wooden hammer out of nowhere and swung it in the air. "That's…enough!" she shouted, lowering the hammer on their heads during the pause.

Everyone stared at her, wondering, "Just where did she get that hammer?"

"Why in the world are the two of you still fighting? Dragging something like that into the quarrel. Don't you two know that you're causing trouble for everyone around you, which is making the matter much worse! You two better apologize to everyone and make up or I'll never invite you to my home ever!" she shouted.

The twins' head were staring down at the ground and both were sporting orange-sized bumps where Usagi had hit them. They began to chuckle as they slowly lifted their heads up with giant smirks on their faces. "So…does this mean that if we make up, you'll invite us over?" they asked at the same time. They both lifted up what they were holding, Kaoru the doll with the word _bakamono_(3) written on it besides Hikaru's name, and Hikaru holding a small stack of paper, supposing to be a script.

"You mean to tell me that you planned this whole thing?" Usagi whispered, staring at the two twins, who were throwing their arms around each other as they apologized for hurting the other's feelings and not for troubling others. She sighed and leaned her head into her hand. "Why did I bother?" she muttered.

/-/

"Ta-dah! It's time for the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!" the twins shouted, still keeping their hair dyed in the color they chose when they were arguing.

One of their customers laughed as she replied," The one with pink hair is Hikaru."

"Correct!" the twins shouted, as they planted kisses on the girls' hands as rewards.

"Are you sure about that?" Usagi asked. She was walking by when she heard the answer. Everybody around that table turned to her as she smiled gently. "I was pretty sure that you switched colors, so isn't Kaoru pink today?" With that she walked away offering tea to the other customers with their eyes staring at her.

"Usagi sure does see through us, doesn't she?" Hikaru asked his brother, who nodded his head as he asked back, "Let's adopt her into our family. She could be our sister or daughter." "Mother with the way she acts around us," was the reply. The twins just stared at the back of the girl walking away, the very first to distinguish the twins as separate individuals and not one entity.

* * *

(1) Obento is a type of lunch box served with rice, fish or meat, and one or more pickled or cooked vegetables as a side dish

(2) No, Tamaki is not being a pervert, he's actually playing the role of a father trying or at least wanting to discipline his child. Unfortunately he's unable to catch them.

(3) Bakamono pretty much means stupid person.


	8. Chapter 6

Hosts…and Hostess?!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: I'm so sorry for the long wait and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!

Ch6

In an elementary division on the Ouran Campus, a young ten-year-old boy sat dejectedly at his seat. With his head bent down, his brown hair covered his dark gray eyes from view. It was then he heard his classmates talk about what was going on in the high school division.

"You heard about the host club, right?" 'Who hasn't?" "Well, you know what they say about Suoh from 2-A?" "Everyone's heard of him. He's the king of the host club and he's a genius when it comes to charming girls."

"A genius?" the boy repeated.

"Don't listen to them, Shiro. Tamaki-san's nothing but a shameless flirt who tries to seduce any female." Shiro Takaoji turned his head to see one of the scholarship students.

(Shiro's POV)

Shingo Tsukino, father's a journalist and mother's deceased, lives a well to do life. He's a great friend and someone who's not afraid to speak his mind. A lot of the girls like him and the boys wished to be him. The minute he tried out for the soccer team, he was immediately drafted and considered a star player.

His sister, Hotaru Tsukino, on the other hand is an opposite entity. While Shingo is similar to a rough bad boy (somewhat) type, Hotaru is like the girl next door, kind and gentle. While Shingo tends to rush and be biased to things he doesn't like, she's much more understanding and thinks before acting. A lot of the boys like her and the girls wish to be her. Kind and pretty, she's also intelligent when it comes to math and science, being a star in the science club.

(End POV)

"How would you know that, Shingo?" another boy asked.

"I've met him a lot of times to know. Onee-chan's in the host club too, you know," Shingo said.

(Shiro's POV)

Ah, yes, and who can forget the oldest of the group, Bunny-nee, or Usagi Tsukino, a freshman scholarship student in the high school division. Kind, gentle, and beautiful she's the role model for a lot of the girls here. She would always join them for lunch and give us extra snacks that she made. Might I add that her cooking if like food for the gods. Did I mention she's also a part of the host club? Yes she is, the only female hostess there is.

(End POV)

Shingo shrugged his shoulders as he turned around. "Personally if you want to learn how to charm somebody, especially if it's a girl, you should ask onee-chan," he said, "That so-called king isn't a charmer; he's just a major flirt who chases after any girl, old or young."

"Don't say that, Shingo," Hotaru said, "Tamaki-san may be like that, but he does have his good points too."

Shingo stared at his sister, looking like he had difficulty believing her. "Yeah? Like what?" he asked. He smirked when Hotaru kept silent as she thought about it. "Told you," he said, "That guy is weird…so is the rest of the host club. If you want some real advice, you should ask for onee-chan."

Shiro looked down to his desk. He needs help and Shingo might be right. Usagi had often helped his classmates with advices that always worked. And Shingo was hardly ever wrong, so he decided. After school's over, he's gonna head over to the host club and ask Usagi to help him.

/-/

Shiro took a deep breath as he stared at the door, the only obstacle between him and Usagi. He was hoping that Shingo or even Hotaru would accompany them, but they both had club activities. He took a deep breath once more before opening the door and came across six men dressed in royal Arabian clothing, but what really caught his attention was the only female in the group.

Tamaki looked down at Shiro as he smiled gently. "Oh, what's a child like you doing here? Are you lost...or perhaps you're seeking us out for help?"

Shiro just ignored him as he stared at Usagi. "Bunny-nee, what are you wearing?" he asked, using the name everyone in his class calls her by.

"Oh this?" she sighed, objectively, "I was outvoted into wearing this." She smiled sheepishly at him. "Looks stupid, right?"

Shiro shook his head as he grinned, "No, you look just like a hime or a mashin(1) from the fairy tales.

Usagi had her long hair pulled up into a high ponytail with a tiara made up of white flowers. She wore a light pink veil covering from the base of her nose to her neck. The rest of her outfit was also a pale pink color; the top resembling the outfit he had seen on the princess from that American cartoon "Aladdin" and the bottom was a long overflowing skirt.

"Did you need something, Shiro-kun?" Usagi asked. She patted him on the head with a smile on her face. "It's not like you to come here unless there's a problem."

Shiro's fists clenched tightly. His eyes glistened with determination. "I want you to help me, Bunny-nee!" he said strongly.

Tamaki and the twins all gasped in shock with their jaws dropped down. Kyoya just stared into his open binder. Hunny grinned at Mori. "This will be Usa-chan's first male customer, ne?" he said.

"I need to learn how to charm girls," Shiro shouted. His face had turned into a deep red color with embarrassment. "Why am I telling Bunny-nee this? The last thing I want is for her to think of me as weird…but I really do need help," he said to himself.

Tamaki and the twins' ears perked up. They quickly formed the 'No male customers for Usagi' barrier between the two. "Well, if you want to learn how to charm women, then you should ask me for help," Tamaki said as the twins immediately steered Usagi away to help them get the snacks and tea ready. "You can be my apprentice," he said.

Shiro looked uninterested as Tamaki maneuvered him to a nearby table. "What a weirdo. Guess Shingo's right about him, this guy's an idiot," he thought to himself. Sighing, "All well, let's just see if he really is a genius when it comes to charming girls. I mean, even Shingo can be wrong sometimes, right?"

/-/

"I stand corrected."

"Oh, Tamaki-sama, you have an apprentice," a customer of the 'king' squealed, "He's such a darling."

Tamaki's eyes watered as he said, "Yes, the poor child came to me and begged me with pleading eyes to accept him. Who am I to turn him away," he said as he grasped the girl's hands.

"What do you mean by 'begging'? You make me sound like some kind of a dog or something," Shiro whined to himself. He rolled his eyes as he listened to Tamaki call the girl a beautiful mermaid and some lines from some cheesy romantic movie. 'Why are you lying for?" Shiro asked out loud, pointing to the girl. Getting bored, he decided to entertain himself by tormenting the blonde just as he is tormenting him. "She looks nothing like a mermaid…more like a carp. Are you blind or something?"

Shiro smirked as the girl ran out, crying her eyes out, and Tamaki calling out to her. "Why am I not surprise that Shingo is right, yet again," he muttered, shaking his head.

The twins, who were watching, laughed as they surrounded Shiro. Hikaru patted Shiro on the head, ruffling his hair. "Cute little brother you have, dono," he said.

Kaoru's once amused eyes began to lose their shine. He grabbed onto his brother's sleeves. "Hikaru, do you prefer him as a brother over me?" he asked, like a small child in an unfamiliar foreign place.

Hikaru looked scandalized as he quickly grabbed hold of Kaoru. "Don't be stupid. Why would I want another brother when I already have you," he said.

Shiro watched with wide eyes as the twins cooed each other's name as they leaned close to kiss, much to the girls' excitement. "They're gay…they have the same face…OH MY GOD!" he shouted in his head. He felt faint as he took a step back, bumping into possibly the only sane person in the club.

"Shiro-kun, you okay?" Usagi asked, carrying a silver tray with a heavy looking tea set. She chuckled as she offered him a cookie. "It's okay. Those two just act like that to get customers. How's Tamaki-sempai's apprenticeship going?"

Shiro moaned as his posture drooped down slightly. "He's pathetic. How am I going to charm women with his dumb examples?" he muttered. He turned to Usagi as he said, "Bunny-nee, can you…"

Tamaki and the twins immediately intercepted them. "Usagi, why don't you let Shiro take the tea set?" the twins said. Without even waiting for a reply, Tamaki took the tray and pushed into the fifth grader's hands.

"Be careful, Shiro-kun, that tray is heavy," Usagi warned.

"No kidding," Shiro muttered. The minute Tamaki had let go, Shiro just dropped the tray onto the floor. CRASH! The tea pot was destroyed, sending the beverage inside it all over the floor with the remnants of the broken porcelain teacups all around it. Snacks were crushed due to the impact it had with the floor.

"That will be another thousand dollars, Usagi," Kyoya said, writing it in his binder.

"Why is it that every time I get close to getting rid of my debt, you three always seem to be able to make it come back up even worse," Usagi said, glaring at the three guys, who felt torn between squealing how cute she looks upset and trembling in fear of her anger.

Shiro looked around and spotted a large fabric folded up nicely on a table beside a window. He grabbed it and began to clean up the mess he made. "This is cleaning up pretty well," he said softly.

Kyoya's glasses tilted in the light, making it hard to see his eyes as he watched what was happening to the cloth. "And just what do you think you're doing, using our new specially ordered curtains?"

"What are you, some pint sized demon?" Tamaki shouted, "It's bad enough we got Shingo occupying that job."

"That thing was too heavy for me to carry, stupid," Shiro yelled back.

"Ssssshhhhhhiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrooooooo!" Hunny shouted. He hugged the boy his height as he smiled childishly. "Do you want to eat some cake?"

Shiro stared at Hunny as a dark shadow overtook his face. "How old are you?" he asked, "You look like you should still be in grammar school, so what's with the high school outfit?" Hunny, getting scared of Shiro's attitude, hid behind Mori. Shiro, getting scared of Mori's large build, began to throw dishes at the human shield as he yelled about a giant.

Getting annoyed, Tamaki ordered the twins. "Grab him and cage him," which they hurried and did. Good thing, they had sent Usagi out on an errand, otherwise she would've had their heads.

Shiro stared and then blinked as he sat there in a cage. He grabbed the bars and shouted, "What the hell? Let me out!"

The host club lounged about on the sofas, drinking their teas and eating the snacks Usagi made. "We have no time to be playing games with you, kid," Tamaki said, sipping his tea, like the gentleman that he is (**notice the sarcasm**). "We're very busy so why don't you find somebody else to play with you?"

"I'm not playing around. I really do need to learn how to charm girls," Shiro said determinedly, "It's you who's not being serious about this!" He turned around with his arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his lips as he muttered, "I can't believe that they thought he's a genius when it comes to charming girls."

Tamaki's ears perked up when he heard the words 'genius…charming girls'. He disappeared from his seat and reappeared in front of the cage. "Good eyes for those who said that," Tamaki said, swishing his hand through his hair. Shiro jumped and screamed. "Very well, I'll assist and won't stop until you're an expert!" He pointed with confidence to the sky.

Shiro just sighed and dropped his head down. "Where's Bunny-nee when you need her?" he muttered.

Tamaki ignored his comment and went on with his speech, not noticing that Shiro is paying him no mind. "You should definitely fit the category of a 'wild child'," he said, "For Lolita customers, who prefer Hunny, you can attract them as a much wilder and darker side. Scraps on the cheeks and knees can help bring it to effect."

Shiro blinked as the twins began to put bandages on his knees and drew X's on his cheeks. He heard everyone tell him to run. He rolled his eyes as he muttered, "Yeah right."

When the three main troublemakers saw that he wasn't cooperating with them, they gave him a 'light' push, causing Shiro to fall in front of a passing girl. When she knelt down to ask if he was all right, they told him, "Say your lines."

Shiro rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand as he looked away. "I'm fine…" he muttered, ending up shouting, "NO THANKS TO THOSE IDIOTS!"

But it got the right response from the girl as she squealed how cute the boy was. Tamaki and the twins raised their thumbs up. "That's the way to do it!" the three exclaimed.

"They're just making fun of me," Shiro muttered. He glared angrily at his fists. "I don't have enough time, you jackass!" he shouted, getting up. Without anyone stopping him, he ran out of the music room.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "What a weird kid," they said to each other.

Tamaki just hummed in thought. "I wonder why he seems so pressed for time," he said, tilting his head to the side.

"You should worry more about yourself before others, Tamaki," Kyoya warned, walking away with his nose in the folder.

The three usual troublemakers looked around to see the other two trying to get away from them as well. "What's wrong?" they asked in unison.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THREE DO?" Tamaki and the twins jumped in shock and slowly and in fear turned around to see Usagi glaring at them like she was going to tear them apart. "I leave for a few minutes to find out that instead of helping Shiro-kun like you said you would, you upset him! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

"Wait, Usagi! Calm down!" the twins said, waving their hands in defense, "It's not our fault!"

Tamaki nodded his head. "They're right. It's not," he said.

"Dono was the one who drove him away," the twins added, hoping it would take Usagi's anger and direct it away from them.

"NANI?" Tamaki shouted, "Why you two little backstabbers…"

"Tamaki-sempai, what did you do!" Usagi shouted, glaring at him. "I don't care what you do, but you're going to fix it…RIGHT…NOW!"

/-/

"What does helping Shiro-kun have to do with me wearing this?" Usagi sighed as she looked around the corner. Hunny was standing right next to her, wearing the elementary school uniform, which suited him nicely. Usagi, on the other hand, was wearing the middle school uniform. "What's the point of wearing this if we're in the elementary department? I stick out like a sore thumb." All around them, the children looked at her in shock as whispers of why there was a middle school student in their division, or for those who recognize her, why was she there, disguised as a younger child.

Hunny grabbed Usagi's hand and dragged her down the corridor. "It's this way, Usa-chan!" he cheered.

Somewhere behind them, the rest of the host club was peeking out with the usual idiots gushing about. "That skirt looks great on her. Let's try something else next time," Tamaki said with the twins vocally agreeing and Mori just nodding his head.

Usagi was sulking in her mind when she felt a tickling sensation in her nose, almost making her want to sneeze. "I swear, those guys did this on purpose. What am I? Rika-chan(2)?" she muttered.

"Usa-chan, I found Shiro's classroom!" Hunny said, bursting into the room. He glanced around as he amused himself. "This use to be my room too." He picked up a recorder he found lying on a table and inspected it.

"I wonder where everyone is." Usagi reached into a pocket and pulled out a schedule. "Let's see, he should be in…"

"PWEET!" Usagi jumped up and quickly turned around to see Hunny playing with said recorder. "Hunny! Shhhhh!" she said, trying to shush him. "If a teacher sees us like this, we're going to be in a lot of trouble."

The door opened, causing Usagi to freeze up, thinking it was a teacher. However, the minute she heard the other club members talk about their memories in elementary school, Usagi narrowed her eyes and sighed. It just seemed like the more time she spends in the host club, the more she is loosing her temper easily. She hasn't acted like that since her mother passed away. While she wasn't very happy about that, her father was very pleased to see her loosen up, not just around her friends and family, but also in school. It's just like everyone was against her; her father is thrilled while her friends are amused with the stories she told them.

Usagi lifted up her head when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She peeked out slightly and saw a teach checking out the corridor to look for any child that might be skipping class. She looked frantically at the host members, who were too busy reminiscing to notice. She waved her hands out like a bird flapping its wings to get their attention.

With their eyes on her, Usagi used a childhood gesture, when she wanted everyone to stop talking; she held her hand to her lips and dragged it from one end to the other. "Zip it," she ordered. She turned around, not noticing everyone following her lead with flushed faces. She glanced back into the hallway to see that the teacher had passed by their hiding place and was continuing down the corridor. She sighed in relief.

She stepped into the hallway. "Right now, Hunny-kun and I are heading towards the music room," she said. She quickly turned around and glared at the others as she added, "So DON'T even think about following us." She took Hunny by the hand and the two hurried down the long road.

"Usa-chan, how do you know that Shiro-kun's in the music room?" the third year asked.

"Right now it's a required club time and since he's in music major, he should be in the music room," Usagi said. They looked through the window and sure enough, there he was sitting on the window sill.

/-/

A girl with her brown hair tied into pigtails walked over to Shiro. Holding her music folder close, she smiled at Shiro as she asked, "Have you practiced the new piano piece, Shiro?" Shiro shook his head as he just looked at the ground with a bored look on his face. The girl smiled as she held the folder towards him. "I can teach it to you so we can play together. Do you want to use the grand piano?"

Shiro shook his head once more. "No, you can use it, Kamishiro. I'll just listen," he replied, closing his eyes. He didn't even notice the sad look in the girl's eyes as she walked over to the piano. When the notes hit the air, Shiro opened his eyes and watched her play with a soft look on his face.

/-/

Usagi smiled when she saw Shiro's face. "I knew it," she said softly.

"You know her, Usa-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Hina Kamishiro, Shiro-kun's crush," Usagi said. She turned around and leaned on the window. "Hina-chan's moving away to Germany next week so that might be why he's so pressed for time."

"I see, but then there's something wrong with his request," Tamaki said.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Shiro burst out of the room. He took one look at the group standing in the hallway and got angry. "What are you doing here? It's not bad enough that you've played me for a fool, but now you're dragging Bunny-nee into this too!"

Tamaki grabbed Shiro and threw him over his shoulder, hurrying down the hall with his friends following after him as Shiro demanded to be put down. "You listen to me, brat, you never wanted to learn to make women happy, did you?" Shiro, all of a sudden, got quiet. "It was all about her, wasn't it? That girl?"

"What's the point?" Shiro muttered, "Time's almost up, so what _can _I do?" He dug his head into his arms. "Her playing is nice, but what I really like is watching her play."

When Tamaki finally brought Shiro down, they had reached the club room. He placed the fifth grader beside the seat in front of the piano and sat down. His fingers glided down along with white and black keys as he played the song he heard the girl play on the similar instrument. "While that girl enjoys playing for you, but what you really would make her happy, is if you join her," he said, finishing with the last note.

Shiro looked in awe at Tamaki as if seeing another side of him, but like all things come to an end, it completely vanished when Tamaki declared that they will practice all week until Hina's last day.

/-/

(One Week Later)

"Bunny-nee, have you seen Shiro?" Hina asked the tall blonde, "I haven't seen him all week when we're out of classes." Her hands were clenched together in front of her as Usagi led the younger one of the music room, claiming that there was a surprise for her.

Usagi laughed as she stopped in front of the doors to the music room. "Sometimes, Hina-chan, what you're looking for could be right in front of you," she said, opening the doors.

"Welcome," the male members said. They were all dressed in black and white tuxedoes as they bowed slightly. "Today's main event is a convert by Shiro Takaoji…and you, princess."

Hina's face lit up like a Christmas tree at those words. She looked anxiously at Usagi, who smiled at her and nodded her head. The rest of the day continued with music being played by the two fifth graders.

/-/

(2 Days Later)

"So, you and that girl in Germany write to each other everyday?"

"Sure do," Shiro replied. He smirked at the high school girls sitting around him. "But you know, she's the jealous type, so the time I'm spending with you lovely nee-sans have to stay a secret." He held a finger to his lips. "Okay?"

All the girls squealed. "He called us 'nee-san'!" "He's so cute, I could just eat him up!" Their faces were flushed with delight at the fifth grader.

Shiro just continued to smirk, pleased with the reactions. When he spotted somebody placing a cup of tea in front of him, he looked up to see Usagi bending down, holding a plate of cake for him. His lips softened their features as he smiled gently at her. "Arigato, Bunny-nee," he said. He leaned forward, planting a kiss on her cheek, causing another round of squeals from the girls and a roar of anger from the 'king'.

"Why the hell is that brat still here?" Tamaki shouted. His face turned red with anger when he saw Usagi blush from the kiss. "We already helped him with his problem, so why is he still here?"

"Your attitude sure had changed," Kyoya said. He smiled as he pushed his glasses up. "Well, if he's bringing in more customers, then there's no problem with him being here."

Shiro looked back towards Tamaki and sneered. "What's wrong, 'king'? You're right, entertaining women is really easy." He felt a deep sense of accomplishment as he heard Tamaki ordering him to be thrown out, which nobody did. "True, he may had helped me with Hina, but he still has to pay fro my humiliation," he said to himself, sneering.

(1) mashin means a genie

(2) Rika-chan is actually the Japanese version of Barbie


	9. Chapter 7

Hosts…and Hostess?!?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**IMPORTANT**: Hope you all like this chapter. If you do, PLEASE, I repeat, _**PLEASE**_ update. For Himitsu's chapter 1, I only received one review, and chapter two didn't get any, which really sucked for me. I was also disappointed in my other story, The Wife of Four, because of the two reviews I received for the recent chapter.

It would help lighten my heart to see people's opinion in reviews instead of getting emails of people putting my stories in their profile's favorite. I check my profile each day, hoping to get at least one or two reviews, but so far, I didn't receive any, which makes me wonder should I even continue them sometimes.

* * *

Ch7

Hotaru and Shingo accompanied their older sister as they headed on their way to the bus stop to go home. Usagi was laughing at her younger siblings' memories of the day. She had asked what they wanted to eat for dinner when Hikaru and Kaoru each grabbed a fifth grader and both held the tenth grader.

A black limo drove by and stopped in front of them. "Targets acquired!" the twins declared.

The window rolled down with Tamaki smiling, his eyes covered by sunglasses. "You two know what to do," he said.

Hikaru and Kaoru saluted to him. "Hai, dono." Tamaki just continued to smile as the limo drove away.

"Why does this feel like we're being kidnapped by the yakuza?" Hotaru asked her sister, who just sighed at the twins' antics yet again.

/-/

After the not so long and eventful ride in the limo, not so long because where they were headed was in the city and eventful because of Shingo creating a ruckus with the Hitachiin twins, they had finally arrived at their destination, which was a large domed area. Quickly getting out of the vehicle, Hikaru and Kaoru continued to drag their hostages into the building. Looking around in shock at the tropical island/water theme park scenery, the two younger twins looked more excited at the waterslides with their sister looking amazed at how realistic everything appeared.

"Nice, isn't it?" the two males asked, smiling devilishly, "But in order for us to really have fun..." They continued the dragging up to what looked like the dressing room. Standing in front of the females' dressing room were two maids, who were also twins like their masters. "Here, we'll leave these two to you," the rich teenagers said to their maids.

"Usagi-sama...Hotaru-sama, please come this way," the two females said, smiling. without even waiting for a reply, they grabbed Hotaru and Usagi into the room and locked the door.

"Select any one you ant," Hikaru said, holding tightly onto Shingo with his brother's help, who told them, "Our okaa-san designed all of them." They turned to Shingo and smiled mischievously, making him worry for his safety. "Now, let's get you ready," they said, chuckling along evilly.

/-/

In the end, Shingo wore dark blue swim trunks with a single broad white stripe coming down the middle of the pants. Hotaru was wearing a dark violet swimsuit with a large white plastic daisy over her right shoulder. Usagi was wearing a black swimsuit with a navy blue stripe going diagonally from the left shoulder to the right side of her hip with her back revealed down to her waist; her hair was in the same style as the one she wore as a child (AN: the same style as in the anime and manga).

"Onee-chan, can we play in the waterslide?" Shingo asked. For once, he wasn't exploding at the host club members and was just focused on having fun. After all, it wasn't everyday they went to some tropical resort water park for free.

"You can, just stay away from the strong currents," Usagi said. Shingo cheered and grabbed Hotaru's hand; together they headed towards the water slide. Usagi just smiled at her siblings' happiness when she studied her surroundings more. "So, where are we by the way? Besides the obvious," she asked, the lazing host club "king".

"This building belongs to Kyoya's family," Tamaki said, drinking what appeared to be orange juice, probably imported from someplace far away, in a glass cup filled with ice.

Usagi glanced at the spectacles-wearing teen and said, "But I thought that his family was in charge of hospitals."'

"Yes, well this was created as a place for those who needs to relieve stress from their systems, but don't have the time to do so," Kyoya explained, writing in that black binder of his.

"I guess even the rest of his family comes up with ways to make profits out of everything as well," Usagi muttered to herself.

Hikaru and Kaoru got out of the water and waved their hands in the air. "Usagi, why don't you come and play with us?" they asked. They studied the swimsuit and just smirked as they teased, "Looking good, Bunny."

Usagi's face turned red as she turned her head to the side. "Go play in the far end of the pool, why don't you," she muttered annoyingly.

Hunny ran over to Usagi and grabbed her arm. "Ne, Usa-chan, do you want anything to drink? We got coconut milk and other kinds of juice," he said. Usagi looked down at him and saw that he was wearing a pink inflatable floatation ring around his waist with white rabbits on them. "Just tell me what you want and I'll get it for you," he said cheerfully.

"Coconut milk, please," Usagi said. She stared at the floatation tool and asked, "Hunny-kun, you can't swim?"

Hunny just smiled and shook his head. "Iie," he replied. He placed his hands on the ring and stood straight like he was modeling in it. "Doesn't it look cute?" he asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru were leaning over each other as they watched Hunny skip to play in the pool after giving Usagi her milk. "Pretty innocent, isn't he?" they asked at the same time.

"Hunny-sempai, you're missing a subject in your sentence," Kyoya said, still writing in his binder.

"HEY, EVERYONE!" Hunny called out from the water. All eyes were turned to see that Hunny was sitting on what appeared to be Mori's back as he swam against the currents.

Usagi couldn't help but be amazed at how the host club members live their lives like this everyday. She decided to just sit back and relax for once, drinking the milk Hunny was kind enough to give her, wondering if the coconut milk also came from some distant tropical island. She heard someone call her and glanced up to see her younger siblings coming out of the pool, with water dripping everywhere and smiles on their faces. "You two want some?" she asked. Hotaru shook her head as Shingo decided he wanted orange juice.

Tamaki was too busy sighing over the sight of the loving family the Tsukinos were giving him to notice the twins pumping a water gun until a splash of cold water hit him in the face. As he coughed and sputtered the liquid out of his mouth, the twins laughed. "Hey, dono, why don't we play a game? Us against you," they suggested.

Tamaki was drying his face as he asked, "Who would play such a childish game?"

It was then the two devils both grabbed Usagi's hand and placed their faces close to her. "Usagi, let's get married," Hikaru declared with Kaoru adding in, "We'll go honeymoon wherever your heart desires."

Hearing that, Tamaki began pumping the water gun rapidly before firing at Hikaru and Kaoru, screaming, "Like hell my daughter's gonna marry you demons," as Usagi just went on with her drink with Hotaru and Shingo watching the battle with wide eyes.

Hearing a splash, Usagi turned to see the tall third year climb out of the pool, heading in her direction. Glancing over to the pool, she saw that Hunny was still in his floatation device, kicking against the opposite current. Handing Mori her cup, she asked him if he wanted any. Silently nodding yes, Mori took the drink and slowly gulped it down.

In the background, the war between the demons and the king continued. Water bullets were shooting from side to side as both ends hid behind an obstacle. In a desperate attempt to win, Tamaki did a slide across the ball, using the water gun as a machine gun. Paying closer attention to the twins and not his surroundings, Tamaki's head ended up hitting this large totem pole that looked to be out of place. A large rumble caught everyone's attentions as they watched the eyes on the totem pole flash red and sounds of water rushing made everyone turn their heads to the pool. With everyone standing in complete shock, a huge tidal wave came crashing into Hunny, driving him further down the stream. In one quick moment, Mori jumped into the pool in a heroic effort to rescue the small third year…only to have dove into a pool of the opposite current.

"Quick, let's head off and see if we could reach Hunny-sempai," Tamaki said, pointing to the area where Hunny was seen drifting.

Usagi watched as the twins and Tamaki ran off into that direction and looked over to Kyoya when he said, "Wait, that's where the…"

A loud scream echoed in the area interrupted Kyoya, "CROCODILES!"

Usagi looked at Kyoya as she listened to the small group screaming about piranhas. Raising an eyebrow, she said, "Why do I have this feeling that we weren't here for a relaxation purpose?" All she was a silent smirk and him writing in his binder once again. "You know, if you needed guinea pigs, there's no need to go trick them like that."

Kyoya just smiled at her and said, "Where's the fun in that?", causing Hotaru and Shingo to laugh.

"Kyoya…you…bastard," Tamaki said, with each pause, taking a deep breath, "You did…this on purpose…"

"You damaging the current monitor is no one's fault but yours," Kyoya said. He looked up from his binder and just grinned like it was all a misunderstanding. "Don't worry about a thing. I'll make sure to tell the architects that the usage of a crocodile and piranha river is not needed. But thanks for the help." He was so pleased with the results that he didn't even notice the glares the three who had a run in with the wild animals were giving him.

/-/

Everyone stared at the map that Kyoya had laid out, trying to find a way to get to the lost senior. Shingo pointed to the black spots with question marks on them and asked, "What are these things?"

"Parts of this park isn't finished with construction yet," Kyoya replied.

Shingo just stared at him and muttered sarcastically, "So it's a good idea to let us be your guinea pigs?"

Tamaki pointed in a direction where the river was heading off in and declared, "Come and follow me. We'll head off and…HEY!" His blue eyes widened with shock when he saw that everyone preferred to have Kyoya as their guide, not surprising since he is the one with the most knowledge of the area.

Shingo was walking ahead of the group, just a few steps behind Kyoya, admiring the animals in the area, wondering if they were also real or just mechanical. His two sisters were laggering on behind the group, watching Mori with concern in their eyes.

"I wonder if Mori-nii is okay," Hotaru whispered to her older sister.

Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "He's probably just worried about Hunny-kun," she said. They watched with wide eyes as they saw Mori tripping into a deep puddle of what appears to be mud. "Really worried," she added.

Hotaru brought her hand onto Mori's arm and tried to soothe him. "Don't worry, Mori-nii, we'll find Hunny-nii soon. He may be small, but he is tough, isn't he?" Mori nodded his head silently. Hotaru just grinned as she said, "And besides, I'm sure the fruits on these trees are real, in case he gets hungry." Mori just smiled and patted the child on the head.

"Mori-sempai really does seem like more of a fatherly type than dono, doesn't he, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked his brother, who nodded in agreement.

Tamaki's eyes widened as he stared at Mori in suspicion. "Is he trying to take my role as a father?" he wondered.

Hikaru and Kaoru waved their hands up and down as they said, "No way. Who would want that role to begini with?"

Kyoya glanced over at his watch and began to head towards a small wall-less hut. "We should take some shelter since it's almost time," he said.

Shingo looked over at the glasses wearing teen and asked, "Time for what?"

"The afternoon shower," was the reply just as the artificial rain began to fall.

Tamaki hurried into a direction and shouted, "Usagi, quickly come and…HEY!" He had turned around to see that the other members of the host club had already brought the Tsukino family under the roof where Kyoya was standing. Hikaru and Kaoru began to cuddle against Usagi, hoping to dry her off when Tamaki ran into their hut with a roar, "Don't touch my daughter."

Shingo stared at Mori, who was looking on into the forest with calm calculating eyes. "Exactly what's the relationship between Mori-nii and Hunny-nii anyway?" he asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and then at Shingo. "Didn't you know? Those two are cousins," they replied.

The two fifth graders and even Usagi were shocked at this relation. "Cousins?" they shouted at the same time.

"The Morinozuka family has served the Haninozuka for generations. It was only two generations ago when the two family merged and the servitude had ended," the Hitachiin twins explained, "And even though it did end, it doesn't stop Mori-sempai from serving Hunny-sempai."

Tamaki just grinned nostalgically as he said in a dreamy tone, "It's in his blood; kinda noble isn't it?" Throwing his arm over his eyes, he began to wail, "What a touching story!"

Shingo and Hotaru just stared at Tamaki as the twins cried along with him. "They're being weird again," Shingo muttered as Hotaru just giggled along. "Should we do something about them, Kyoya-nii?" he asked.

"Leave them," Kyoya replied. He took out a cell phone and began to make a call.

Shingo leaned over to Hotaru and whispered, "I pray we **never** grow up to be like them," causing Hotaru to elbow him in the side.

Usagi turned to Mori and saw him stepping out. "Mori-sempai, shouldn't we wait for the others?" she asked, following after him, "I mean, we don't even know where Hunny-kun is right now."

Mori just kept walking in a straight direction through some foliage. "He's this way," he said simply and continued on.

Usagi ran after him. "Mori-sempai, wait!" she said, only to have several of the tall grass hitting her on the face.

Mori turned around to see the young first year trying to get to where he was. "Usagi," he said softly. Taking just two huge steps, he came over to the struggling girl and carried her in his arms, almost similar to the way he helped her when Tamaki kept hugging her and wouldn't let go when she first tried out being a hostess.

/-/

Kyoya hung up the phone and turned to see that the twins were nonchalantly agreeing with the mumbling blond second year. "I already told a search party of our predicament so they'll do the searching for us," he told them, "In the meanwhile, we'll wait over by the gates…"

Hotaru wondered why he was pausing in the instructions. "Kyoya-nii, is something wrong?"

"Where's Mori-sempai and Usagi?" he asked.

Everyone else turned to see that the two were now missing. Shingo glared at Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki, screaming, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, I JUST KNOW IT!"

Hotaru, getting annoyed with her brother, smacked him on the back of the head. "Stop blaming them all the time."

/-/

Somewhere below the area, red flashing lights surrounded the metal corridors as a loud voice over the speakers gave out instructions. "Emergency, emergency! Kyoya-sama's friend has vanished around the wave pool area! Injuries may be possible! Search for a young child and arrest any one that seems suspicious!"

/-/

As they continued on their way, Mori and Usagi were caught off guard when a bunch of armed men came out of the bushes and aimed their guns at them. "Put the young lady down," one of the men, who seemed to be in charge, ordered Mori. One of them grabbed Usagi's arm and was about to pull her away when Mori shoved him back, forcing him to crash into another armed man. "He's showing resistance. Be prepared to fire," he commanded.

Mori and Usagi's eyes widened when they heard a voice that sounded like Hunny scream, "Takashi! Usa-chan! Duck!" Mori quickly covered the shocked girl with his body and knelt down to the floor. In one sweep, Hunny dropped down like a ninja and began to pummel the soldiers to the ground. Usagi just watched with a shocked look on her face and turned to Mori, hoping he would elaborate the scene for her, but he just stared on blankly like this was something not out of the ordinary. Hunny dusted his hands after beating them up in three minutes and sighed. "Doing reckless things like that," he scolded, "Bullying my friends is a big NO-NO!"

It was then that everyone else came into the area after hearing the commotion. "Onee-chan!" the two ten year olds said, running to Usagi, hoping to give her a hug.

Tamaki ran right by them and embraced Usagi tightly. "Oh, Usagi, daddy was so worried about you," he cooed, "Don't do anything like that to daddy anymore, understand?"

"Daddy, my ass!" Shingo screamed and effortlessly threw Tamaki off of his sister. "Onee-chan, next time you're gonna disappear like that, at least take me and Hotaru with you!" he wailed, throwing his arms around his stunned sister, "It was horrible spending any unnecessary time with that idiot!"

"Says the one that causes all the trouble," Hotaru mumbled only to have Shingo shush at her.

The twins were more interested in the knocked out soldiers more than anything. They poked one of the guys cheek with a stick. "I'm not exactly sure what happened, but it appears that Hunny-sempai went easy on them," they said.

"Easy on them?" Usagi repeated, "Hunny-kun practically beat them up."

The twins looked at Usagi and asked, "Didn't you know? The Haninozuka family is well known being an elite family in marital arts. The police force and even military overseas are trained by them."

Kyoya stared at his men who were lying on the ground and sighed. "Not only that, but in secondary school, Hunny-sempai participated in the national championship for judo and karate and was made champion." Hunny just continued to grin like a naïve little child as Shingo and Hotaru stared on amazed at him.

Tamaki picking himself off the floor and glanced over at the tall stoic teenager and said, "Also, Mori-sempai was the national kendo champion in secondary school as well." Usagi looked over at the said teenager, who just continued to stare on blankly at the scene.

The twins, on the other hand, were more interested in how Hunny managed to find his way to Usagi and Mori. Grinning on, Hunny explained, "Well, I managed to get to the end of the wave pool, so I went to look for everyone."

Hunny skipped over to Mori and patted him on the head. "Takashi, you did a great job protecting Usa-chan," he praised, "I hope you weren't too lonely without me by your side."

Mori glanced over to the Tsukinos who were talking about watching a spar between Hunny and Haruka and wondering who would win. "Not really," he muttered.

/-/

With the sun setting, it was time to head on home. "Hey, why don't we go to the beach next time? You know for a change of scenery and mood?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

Tamaki, leading the way, scoffed. "Idiots. Usagi wouldn't be interested in something like that."

"The beach, huh?" Usagi whispered, thinking back to the summer trips to the beaches she would have with her friends in primary and secondary school. "I wouldn't mind going to a beach. It might be fun." Tamaki looked like he wanted to change her mind and began to splutter nonsense. Ignoring him, Usagi clapped her hands together and turned to her siblings. "It's probably too late to cook dinner and since otou-san's working late, it's just us three. How about we eat at Motoki-nii's place?" she suggested, with two positive cheers screaming out.

"But…but…Usagi!" Tamaki whined and to his dismay he was still ignored.


	10. Chapter 8

Hosts…and Hostess?!?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**AN**: I'm really, really, really sorry for the long wait. Every time I tried to continue the story, I would get sidetracked or held up.

I had written a one-shot HP story called "Love by Letters". If you have no problems reading about a female Harry Potter and haven't read the story yet, please do so, it is on my profile. If you have read the story, please review if you haven't and tell me what you think of if.

I had also began a story that's has crossovers with the main storyline of Naruto called "Tengokugakure". Please read the warnings in the first chapter before reading the rest of the chapter. If you enjoyed that story, then please review it and tell me.

Ch8

Usagi looked up from a mystery novel that Haruka had recommended when the Hitachiin twins asked her a question. "The beach?" she repeated with an eyebrow arched.

"Yup! Now that the finals are over, summer vacation officially begins!" Hikaru exclaimed excitedly. He quickly grabbed the book out of Usagi's hands as his brother added, "Didn't you say that you want to go to the beach? So where do you want to go? The Caribbean? Hawaii?"

Usagi tried to grab her novel back. "Nowhere that extravagant," she replied. She rolled her eyes and said, "The beach near home is just fine."

Kyoya drank some tea that Usagi had brewed earlier. "I can loan you some money with no deadlines or interests, if money's the problem," he told her.

"Money's not the issue," Usagi said. She managed to take her book back after stomping hard on Hikaru's foot, she immediately placed the bookmark in place, in case they took it away from her again, and closed the book. "Hotaru and Shingo had left for the club's camps for the summer and daddy's going on a business trip for a few days so I have to watch the house."

"But you have to come with us!" Kaoru whined, draping himself over the girl's back, "We picked out the perfect swimsuit for you to wear from our mom's fashion line." Hikaru nodded his head, continuing, "While that one piece you wore at the pool was great, we think a bikini is a much better choice," while he held up a black colored bikini. The twins grinned slyly when they saw Usagi's face turn bright red.

Hunny shook his head and said, "I like Usa-chan to wear a one piece. I think it looks cute on her!"

The two troublemaking twins shook their heads with a sigh as they said in unison, "Hunny-sempai, you're just too innocent for your age." They both gestured towards Usagi, who had decided to ignore the conversation and continue reading. "While it is true that she looks cute wearing a one piece , her body clearly starts that it's much more suitable for a bikini since they'll help emphasize her assets. Wearing a revealing swimsuit and being surrounded by gorgeous guys brings out an appearance of a playgirl who's looking for a fun night out."

Tamaki, in anger, grabbed a bat and swung at the twins, who evaded the attack. "Why are you two sexually harassing your sister?" he demanded to know. He turned to Kyoya with tears in his eyes. "Okaa-san! Hikaru and Kaoru are harassing their sister! Send them to bed with no dinner!"

"At the age of seventeen, I have three kids, all of which are a year younger than me and I'm married to a male," Kyoya observed; he turned back to his binder and tea as he sighed, "What have I done with my life?"

"Well, if dono is against Usagi wearing a swimsuit, does that mean that we're not going to the beach?" the twins asked, crouching behind a two seated sofa from Tamaki's wrath.

Tamaki turned his head to the side with an arrogant smirk, "Of course we're going," he said, "There's no way I'm leaving my daughter home alone by herself."

"I can take care of myself, you know," Usagi said, not bothering to look up from her book.

The twins just smirked as they gave each other a high five. "Yosh!" they cheered, "It's set!"

Hunny then asked, "Can we bring Bun-Bun along?" to which Mori replied with a silent nod.

Usagi threw her book down as she shouted, "Stop planning events without my consent!"

/-/

In one side of the beach, Tamaki was flirting with a long haired brunette situated in the shallow waters whereas in the other side, the Hitachiin twins were playing volleyball with their usual flirting with each other. Mori was standing watch as Hunny was showing off his cuteness with the pink floatation device he wore around his waist. Kyoya just stood back at the side, calculating the time for each customer's time to spend with the favorite host.

Usagi sat on a blanket shaded by an umbrella with an annoyed look on her face. Despite the fact that Tamaki had prohibited her from wearing the black bikini, stating that it was too seductive for his "precious daughter", but he was the one of many who voted on her wearing a two piece bathing suit. So it was decided that she would wear a white bikini but with a pale blue shawl tied around her waist. While she mourned for her freedom from the host club, Usagi flinched when she felt someone splash cold water on her face.

"Bunny-chan, what are you doing here by yourself?" one of the girls asked. While the girls would usually call for the twins or the other hosts, several girls often called for Usagi, almost as a lesson in learning to become future brides or mothers.

"Just looking around," Usagi replied. She looked over the outfits the girls were wearing. "Your swimsuits are so cute, did you buy them for this occasion?"

The girls nodded their heads. "Did Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun's okaa-san design that outfit you're wearing, Bunny-chan?" one of the girls asked. It was common knowledge in not just the host club, but in the whole school, that the twins love to use Usagi as a dress up doll with the clothes their mother designs.

Usagi shook her head. "I have a friend who works in the fashion department so to speak, she made this one and gave it to me," she said.

"It looks exactly like the outfit that Hikari modeled in, I think it was last year," one of the girls said.

"You know, that you don't have to stay with me," Usagi quickly said, changing the subjects. A slight blush came on her face as she looked embarrassed and said, "I was planning on enjoying a nice nap in the shade."

The girls all reluctantly looked away, saying, "All right then, we won't disturb you, Bunny-chan." They waved their hands and went to join the male hosts as Usagi leaned down on the towel, closing her eyes and resting.

Hikaru and Kaoru plopped down on the beach chairs with disappointed groans.  
"Man, we have so been tricked," Hikaru whined, "I didn't know we would be entertaining customers here." Kaoru took a big gulp of his ice beverage as he added, "No wonder Kyoya-sempai gave us the green light to come to the beach."

Tamaki made his usual 'I have an idea' pose as he reprimanded them, "Fools, as the commoners would say, 'Work hard then play hard'." And with that he imagined Usagi wearing a nice white sundress that he had especially bought for her. He sighed dreamily as they took a walk down the beach together hand in hand, just the two of them enjoying the beautiful sunset. "Yes, Usagi'll look so beautiful in that outfit, so much more than that sunset," he said, still in his daydreams.

The twins ignored him as they continued to whine, "Why didn't we go somewhere overseas instead of staying in Japan? On top of that, we're on Nekozawa-sempai's private beach."

With that Tamaki froze at that name mentioned and when he felt a hand touch his shoulder with a familiar cloaked figure leaning towards him. "Are you all having fun?" a disturbingly recognizable voice asked him.

Tamaki jumped up in the air and away form the senior, shouting, "Kyoya, we were supposed to go to your private beach!"

Keeping his eyes on his binder, Kyoya said, "Unfortunately, one of my father's clients is using it. Couldn't anyone else cough up a better location?" He asked that, knowing that his family's the only one with a beach located in Japan since Usagi didn't want to go overseas.

Usagi was ignoring everything else as she tried to sleep, but opened her eyes when she heard Hunny calling for her. Hunny knelt down beside her with his bright brown eyes staring at her with his trademark innocent smile. "Usa-chan, do you want to hunt for seashells with me?" he asked.

Usagi sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Isn't it the wrong season and tide to go hunting for seashells?" she asked.

Beaming in his usual manner, Hunny grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her in a small run to a place in the sand that held so many shells scattered about. "But there's so many to choose from," he said. He watched as Usagi smiled gently, probably remembering going to the beach with someone close to her.

_(Flashback)_

"_Okaa-san, look!" a three year old Usgai said, clad in a pale pink one piece with her hair in pigtails. Her mother had taken her to the beach, just the two of them because her father had to work. She showed an open palm with a small shell planted in the center to her mother, who just smiled._

_Ikkuko patted her on the head. "That's wonderful, Usagi-chan," she said. Tilting her head slightly to the pail half full with shells, she asked, "And what are you going to do with those shells you're collecting?"_

_Usagi stared down at the pail to think. She nodded her head and declared, "I'm gonna use them as decoations to make something for daddy."_

"_Decorations, honey," Ikkuko corrected. She winked at Usagi and said, "Well then, we best be collecting as many as we can and go home soon, other wise, daddy will come home and we won't be done with the surprise." Usagi nodded her head enthusiastically as the two paired up on the project._

_(End Flashback)_

"Usa-chan?" Hunny asked, shaking her arm gently to get her attention, "Are you okay?"

Usagi knelt down and picked up a random shell; she just grinned softly as she whispered. "I'm okay…just remembering something." She stretched out her arms into the air and cheered, "All right! I'm gonna pick some and show them to Shingo and Hotaru! Maybe we can use them for our scrapbook!" Energetically, Usagi began digging and filing through the sand as she picked out shells that weren't broken and dumped them into the pail.

Tamaki and the twins all watched with glee and tears streaming down their faces. "She looks so cute having cute…despite the weird scenery," they thought, looking around the background where Nekozawa had decorated the beach with tombstones and skeletons.

Kaoru sat down beside Usagi and picked out a big shell, "Hey, Usagi, look a huge scallop! You like scallops, r ight?"

Usgi took the shell and smiled. "Yup, arigato, Kaoru." It was then that that rest of the Host Club members began to crowd around her, offering other shells and sea life. Usagi watched in confusion as they showered her with, rather than empty shells, those that still have living entities living in them. "What's with the competition?" Usagi asked herself when Hunny presented a watermelon to her.

"Usagi, look!" Tamaki said, happily presenting a large crab to her, "Do you like crabs?" It wasn't until a millipede crawled out form under the crab's legs, causing the girls to run away crying and most of the host club members running away laughing hysterically. Tamaki stared sadly at the crab, upset at his chance of impressing Usagi.

Usagi stared at the insect before gently picking it up and throwing it into a small grassland area. The Hitachiin twins threw their arms over Usagi's shoulders, shaking their heads. "I never pegged you to be the kind of girl that likes bugs," Kaoru said while his brother asked, "But couldn't you have just let it go on the grass or something?"

"I don't like bugs," Usagi said. She shrugged the arms off her shoulders. "When she was younger, Hotaru went through a phase when she had an obsession on insects." She pointed to the bush and added, "Besides, a fall like that wouldn't kill it."

Usagi then headed off to continue to dig through the sand for more shells as the girls around her admired her for her braveness against the creepy crawly. The twins stared on disappointed at the outcome, since they were planning on Usagi being terrified of the millipede so they can play protector. It was then the two troublemakers had an idea and sauntered over to Tamaki. "Hey, dono, we thought up a game. Wanna play?" they asked in unison. With an evil smirk, they leaned in and said, "It's called, 'Who can find out what Usagi's weakness is'."

Tamaki gasped, "What an evil minded game!"

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged their shoulders and said nonchalantly, "Well, sorry if you don't have any confidence to play? I mean you have to be pretty close to Usagi in order to find out what her weakness is."

Tamaki's face tightened as he glared at the two demons as he likes to call the twins. He was so sick and tired of hearing Hikaru and Kaoru gloat about how they're closer to the female member of the Host Club than he is. "The rules?" he asked, automatically entering himself in the contest to prove them wrong.

The brothers smirked with confidence that they would find out the girl's weakness first. "Deadlines at sunset tomorrow," they said, "First one to find out what it is wins."

"And what's in it for the winner?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya showed them three photos: a smiling Usagi dressed as a maid, most like likely for a school festival, another with her dressed in her physical education uniform, and the last Usagi wearing a miko outfit with a broom in hand in front of a temple. "Assorted pictures of Usagi when she was in middle school," he said as the thought, "Now I won't get bored," ran in his head. He watched as the seniors wanted to join in.

The Hitachiin twins decided to go first; they took a bunch of the customers and Usagi with them into the cat-faced cave. The customers were scared and hesitant to go into the cave so Kaoru tried to placate them, "Relax, according to the maps, Nekogaiwa cave leads out to public roads." But Hikaru warned them in a scary voice, "But the locals never use this path because it is said that those who were cursed to death by the Nekozawa family were to be buried in these walls." With a pale face and holding the flashlight to his face, he continued, "And at night, a bloodied skeletal hand comes out and drags those who walk in these tunnels into the walls," causing the girls to scream.

Usagi stared on blankly. "This sounds like those scary stories we tell to each other during the sleepovers we had in grammar and middle school," she thought to herself. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked down to see a skeleton hand touching her.

Usagi just stared at it for a few seconds in silence and a emotionless face. "Were you even paying attention to the story?" Kaoru asked from behind her after not hearing her scream. He was holding onto a hand that he had grabbed from one off the many skeleton decorations outside.

"I was listening…but this reminds me of those stories one of my best friends tells us during sleepovers, only hers were much more scarier since they are all true facts," Usagi said, rolling her eyes, "Besides, if this place really is haunted, she would of told us, she has the most reliable sixth sense in the world."

For the rest of the day, the other members, beside Kyoya, began dragging Usagi around, from the top of the Nekogaiwa Cave to showing her sharp weapons, in hope of her being terrified. Usagi remained clueless and just followed around with a bored look on her face, not once did she show any fear on her face, voice, and posture. The starters of the contest groaned and mumbled about how nothing they do is working as they sat down beside Tamaki, who was shoveling the bugs in the dirt into a bucket.

"Dono, a bunch of bugs would freak out anyone, so it won't be considered a weakness," Kaoru stated. Hikaru sighed in bored tone, "How can a princess have no fear of anything? It's so not cute."

Tamaki narrowed his eyes as he scolded, "how can you say such things about your sister like that?"

"How serious are you about this daughter/sister thing? I mean, we're not even really related," Hikaru and Kaoru asked, "Are you just using it as some sort of defense mechanism?"

Tamaki froze but before he could really think about what the doppelgangers were talking about, his eyes spotted a snake in the tree above. "Look, a blue serpent! Show that to Usagi!" Tamaki ordered, causing the twins to sigh at his short attention span.

/-/

Two female customers were sitting at the mouth of the Nekogaiwa Cave when they heard unfamiliar male voices coming from inside the cave. "Hey, this path leads out to a beach!" They turned around to see the three strangers leering at them. "Hey babe, let's party," one of the males said, "You must be bored with only girls around."

"Hey, this is a private beach," the second year customer exclaimed; she felt horrified when one of them grabbed her hand.

"Ooh, a little rich miss," he sneered, "This could be fun. Why don't we…" He screamed in pain when a punch of shells and other sea life were hurled at the group.

"They asked you to leave them alone," Usagi said, glaring at them and clutching the now empty pail in hand, "Didn't you mothers ever teach you to leave girls along when they tell you to?"

The men's faces revealed everything, especially of what they had wanted to do to the girls, when they stared at Usagi with lust filled expressions. "All right, we'll leave them alone…" the one holding the second year's arm said, "So I guess that mean's that you'll have to take their place."

"Let them go," Usagi demanded. She hated guys like them; its guys like them that make her father and friends so over protective over her and give other guys bad names. "You let them go and I'll stay," she said.

"No, Bunny-chan, don't!" the girls exclaimed in horror of her sacrifice.

"Sure, we'll do that, Bunny-chan," another guy said with a smirk. They pushed the girls, who quickly ran off to get help when they saw Usagi give them a firm look, away and crowded around Usagi to prevent her from escaping. "Why don't we show you how to have fun with some real guys? Not like those rich pansies you hang out with," one of them said in what was supposed to be a husky manly tone.

Usagi just stood her ground and rolled her eyes, even Haruka sounds more like a tough guy and most of the time, she's not even trying. When she felt someone grab her arm, her reflexes cause her to slam the pail she was holding into the guy's face.

The one who grabbed her arm immediately let go with the pail made contact to his cheek. The taste of blood surrounded his mouth and he felt a tooth being loose from the impact. "Trying to be a tough girl, huh?" he said to the still glaring Usagi, "All right, we'll be tough."

/-/

The two escaped girls quickly ran to the male members of the Host Club, screaming, "Tamaki-sama, Bunny-chan's in trouble!"

With trembling hearts, they turned to see the only female member was being cornered by three guys. They ran over as fast as they could, wondering why instead of trying to run away, Usagi was fighting back. "Damn it, Usagi, why aren't you escaping?" the same thought ran in all six of their minds.

/-/

Usagi was doing a fine job dodging the hands and punching and kicking her harassers, remembering all the lessons she had learned from Haruka and Makoto. Whiel she congratulated herself on remembering those defense and offense lessons, she kicked herself for forgetting the pepper spray her father had bought for her for her getting into high school. She heard Tamaki scream out her name and became distracted, causing her to get caught. Not wanting to give up, Usagi kicked the one who grabbed her on the crotch.

The members of the host club watched in horror as Usagi was pushed off the cliff into the ocean after kicking the guy in the groin. Hikaru and Kaoru immediately went into the action of beating the guys up as Tmakai dove after Usagi with the customers watching in terror.

/-/

The minute Usagi felt her body hit the water's surface; she could feel the anxiety build up in herself. Like all people, Usagi has a fear of dying, worried about those who she would leave behind and what they'll do in her absence. She closed her eyes tightly for a second before opening them once more. It was then she thought she saw her mother's apparition, looking at her with soft concerned eyes with her arms out reaching for her. "Okaa-san?" she thought to herself as she continued to sink downwards. In the end, Usagi just felt exhausted and tired to fight against the currents as she closed her eyes and gave up.

Tamaki swam towards the sinking girl and felt his heart stop when he saw Usagi close her eyes. He immediately swam faster and wrapped his arms around her; he sighed in relief when e felt her heartbeat, slow but steady. With Usagi in his arms, Tamaki swam back up to the surface to their awaiting friends.

/-/

When the two made it to the surface, Tamaki carried a coughing and regaining conscious Usagi to the beach in his arms. "Kyoya, those men?" he asked.

"We took their IDs and had them leave," Kyoya informed him.

Tamaki handed Usagi to Mori and quickly instructed the twins to take the customers back to the hotel they were staying and for Hunny to call for a doctor. Tamaki turned to see Usagi trying to persuade Mori to put her down and glared at her before screaming, "BAKA! What were you thinking?" Usagi stared at him in confusion. "Are you some martial arts expert like Hunny-sempai or something?"

"Well, Mako-chan and Ruka-chan taught me some self defense," Usagi reasoned out.

"That's not what I meant!" Tamaki shouted, "Do you honestly think that a single girl like you can take on several fully grown men by herself?"

Usagi turned her head to face the other way as she said, "Well what else was I supposed to do? Let those girls get harassed while I just walked away? What if they got into more danger because I took the time to call you guys?" Sighing angrily, she turned and argued, "Gomen for causing you guys trouble, but I didn't do anything to get you upset with me."

Tamaki growled as he stated, "Fine! Do what you want!" He pointed to her and continued, "And until you apologize, I won't speak to you!" And with that, he stomped off, only to turn his head a few feet away, looking at Usagi with pleading eyes once more.

The twins felt a sweat drop on the back of their heads as they saw him. "Why don't you just apologize to dono, Usagi?" the twins asked.

Usagi turned her head as she silently thought, "For what?" She leaned against the tall silent senior as she said, "No."

Kyoya watched as Tamaki walked away and thought, "Well, this day certainly has become interesting. I wonder what he's gonna do now." He then started to head off to Nekozawa's summer house where the Host Club would be staying for the night, which he had inconveniently forgot to tell the others about.

**AN**: As you can see, each chapter that I write is based on the chapter in the manga. So, it's next chapter that we read what happens between Tamaki and Usagi and how they'll patch things up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Chapter 9

Hosts…and Hostess?!?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**AN**: I'm really, really, really sorry for the long wait.

Also in my profile, there is a poll going on about what Usagi's dream occupation is to be. There are several choices with a total of two choices.

-Teacher (Great with kids)

-Lawyer (Champion of justice like Sailor Moon)

-Housewife (Like her mother)

-Model (Her secret job no longer being a secret)

-Or Something Else (Send me a message of what you would like her to be)

* * *

Ch9

After sending the female customers to the hotel, the whole host club, aside from Usagi, gathered around the a large sitting room situated in Nekozawa's mansion. They all sat around a low-level coffee table with a board game laid out on top. Hikaru stared out of the window to see the sky darkening, despite the time of sundown wasn't supposed to happen until a few more hours. "Argh, the weather's turning really crappy," he groaned.

Hunny looked dejected as he complained, "And we were hoping to set off fireworks," while sucking on the tip of his pointer finger.

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders. As rich as they all were, it was impossible for them to change the weather to their liking. "Oi, it's your turn, Hikaru," he told his twin, handing him the dice.

Hikaru rolled the dice, whose dots totaled to six. Picking up his game piece, Hikaru moved it six spaces up and read the description where he had landed, "_You break your left wrist in a automobile accident in five years_. What the…"

Kyoya read his, "_Twelve years from now, your company goes bankrupt, and you beome a department store janitor_. That's impossible."

Hunny laughed at his. "_I will shrink two centimeters in ten years time!"_

Kaoru looked around and asked, "Whose turn is it now? Aren't you going to play, tono?" Grabbing the dice, he rolled for the depressed teen and moved piece. Everybody leaned in to see what the blonde half-French landed on. "_You are presently hated by a friend and are super blue_," Kaoru said with his brother in unison.

"Tono, weren't you going to take a long walk in the sunset with Usagi?" Hikaru asked, enjoying the blonde's depression.

"You bought a white sundress for that occasion, didn't you? Hurry up and go before it starts to rain," Kaoru added.

As Tamaki was sitting crouched on the floor, dejected after the fight with Usagi, he didn't notice Nekozawa until the cloaked third year placed his hand on his shoulder. "Hmm…so you like white sundresses, Mr. Suoh? What splendid taste you have," he said, scaring the living soul out of Tamaki.

"What's with this haunted mansion and the disturbing board game with horrible fortunes?" Tamaki shouted, pointing at Kyoya for answers.

"Well it was rude to decline an invitation to the mansion…considering the fact that it was ALL FREE," Kyoya said, sighing as though it was a tough decision he had to make.

"Damn you…you miser," Tamaki snarled at Kyoya in his mind. Grabbing a deck of cards, he showed it to Kyoya's face. "How are we supposed to hold the "Great Peasant Card Tournament featuring Usagi" in this dark room with no light?"

"I'm assuming the card game is called off since you two aren't speaking with each other," Kyoya said, causing Tamaki to hide in the corner yet again.

"The light of a single candle is good for the soul," Nekozawa said, justifying the usage of the one candle for lighting, "It rids one of the filth of the day. People can only see their true selves in the darkness." He leant forward on the cowering second year. "I predict that you will have a splendid encounter tonight. Hehehe." The lights were immediately turned on without a warning, causing Nekozawa to scream in terror and collapse onto the floor.

Not knowing what had just occurred, Usagi walked in, asking them, "What are you doing, playing in the dark when the lights work perfectly?"

The six male hosts turned their attention from the foaming mouthed third year to Usagi. They studied the outfit she was wearing, a long white nightgown was made of satin; the dress reached down to her knees with long see through sleeves for the hot weather. "Usagi…are those clothe…yours?" the twins asked, not expecting the blonde to wear anything 'princessy' at her own will.

Usagi looked down and said, "Daddy replaced my luggage when I was asleep. He left a saying how I shouldn't wear a tank top and shorts while I sleep surrounded by guys.'

The usual five idiots' faces flushed red and gave thumbs up to the girl's father, who wasn't there. They thought it was a perfect fit that the princess's father is protective of his daughter's virtue, not to mention the outfit looked cute on the girl.

"Usa-chan, kawaii!" Hunny said, admiring the girl.

"How's your head? Are you still feeling dizzy?" Kyoya asked.

"Why are you walking around barefoot? You could catch a cold like that," Hikaru asked. Immediately, the Hitachiin twins sat Usagi down on a chair and it was dress up all over again. Kaoru got to work by leaving Usagi's hair down but also by pinning it back so that they would stay out of her face. Hikaru knelt down onto the floor and slipped on some slippers upon the small feet, quite similar to the Cinderella fairytale.

Usagi, being used to their antics, she just sat still and allowed them to treat her like a doll. But when she glanced up, something confused her. She pointed at Tamaki, who stood in front of her in shock, and asked, "Sempai, why is your nose bleeding?"

Tamaki quickly grabbed a handkerchief and pressed it against his nose to stop the red waterfall. He figured that it must had been when the lights were turned on and scared Nekozawa, causing him to push Tamaki against a small drawer. But before he could tell them anything, the two devil incarnates took Usagi away, calling him a pervert. "W-why would I get a nosebleed from such an uncute daughter?" he shouted.

Hunny noticed how the nosebleed wouldn't stop flowing, so he quickly did a karate chop on the back of Tamaki's neck. "Huh? How could it didn't stop the bleeding?" he asked, curiously.

"That would be an example of incorrect first aid, Hunny-sempai," Kyoya instructed.

The Host Club started on its walk to the dining room where dinner was served. As they walked, one of the twins inquired about the cloaked third year's whereabouts. Kyoya mentioned how the abrupt turning on of the lights gave him a shock, causing the other twin to laugh. They all sat down to eat dinner with the food resembling a five star meal.

"And let's not forget desert!" Hunny cheered. A large tray of assorted cakes was placed in between Usagi and Tamaki. "There's even strawberry and chocolate cake for Usa-chan!" he said happily, "Go ahead and pick out which ones you want!"

It was common knowledge that despite Usagi being strict on proper diet for her siblings, she has a sweet tooth, especially for cakes and ice cream. So when Tamaki went and grabbed all the chocolate and strawberry cakes and stuffed them in his mouth, everyone, but Usagi, stared at him in complete shock.

Hunny then began to shove a bowl of ice cream in front of Usagi. "There's still ice cream, Usa-chan!" he said.

Usagi took the fine china bowl of strawberry ice cream from the tiny third year. She stared at the large serving Hunny had excitedly given her, knowing full well that she can't finish the whole thing. Picking up the bowl, she handed it to Tamaki. "Do you want any, Tamaki-sempai?" she asked.

Tamaki stared at Usagi and felt his heart skip. He took the bowl and began to scoop some in his mouth with tears coming down his face.

Usagi looked away after seeing him eat half of the bowl. "You're going to get a stomachache if you eat anymore. Considering you already ate a whole meal and stuffed yourself with ten slices of cake," she said in a slight scolding tone, "The last thing we want is for you to throw up all over the place."

Tamaki threw the bowl on the floor and shouted at Usagi, "Why are you acting so uncute!"

Still looking away, Usagi said, "I thought you weren't going to talk to me."

While Tamaki was too busy gritting his teeth, the other males couldn't help but notice that despite how mature Usagi is, there are times when they would see her act childish and it just makes them adore her even more. "So…you have no intention of reconsidering…FINE!" He stood up and declared, "I'm going to bed!"

A tall intimidating butler bowed slightly at the waist. "I will show you to your room," he said.

Tamaki stared at the tall butler and slowly turned to Kyoya. "Kyoya, aren't you going to turn in too?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. Kyoya sighed and followed along in a reluctant manner.

"My god, does he have to act like a kid," Hikaru complained, staring at the closed doors.

Kaoru turned to Usagi, who began to eat the left over ice cream in a quick pace. "You shouldn't eat so fast, Usagi. You're gonna get yourself a headache."

Leaving the spoon in her mouth, Usagi stared at the slightly melting ice cream. "Ne?" she started, getting everyone's attention. "Do you think I should ask Ruka-chan to teach me self defense again?" she asked.

"_Do you honestly think that a single girl like you can take on several fully grown men by herself?"_ Tamaki's voice echoed in the twins' heads.

"Well, we won't stop you if that's what you want, but is this really about self defense?" Kaoru asked, looking concerned.

"We know that being fearless and righteous is good, but it would be best if you should reconsider the events that had happened earlier today," Hikaru said.

Tilting her head slightly, Usagi said, "But I didn't do anything to you." Swirling the spoon in the melted dairy product, Usagi couldn't understand what everyone was talking about. "I still don't understand why Tamaki-sempai was so upset, but if it was because I caused everyone trouble then I'm sorry."

"Usa-chan, that's not it," Hunny said, clutching her hands. He looked up at Usagi and told her, "Let's apologize to everyone, okay? And to Tama-chan too; tell them that you're sorry for making them worry."

Usagi's face turned bright red. "You guys were worried about me?" she asked pointing to herself. She was use to her family and close friends worrying about her, but they've known each other for many years, compared to these guys that she knew for less than a year. Seeing her confused and embarrassed face, the others couldn't help but hug her tightly. Not knowing whether it was from her oxygen being cut off or from the earlier drowning incident, but Usagi's head began to pound. She slowly swayed from side to side and reached for her head.

"Usa-chan, are you okay?" Hunny asked, when he noticed the pale look on her face.

The twins loosened their grip and saw that Usagi looked like she was starting to pass out. "Hey, you okay?

"I don't feel so good," Usagi muttered, clutching her head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Usa-chan is gonna die!" Hunny started wailing. Tugging on Mori's arm, he said, "Hurry and take Usa-chan to her room, Takashi! We have to call a doctor!"

"Hunny, it's nothing that serious," Usagi whispered. A squeal came from her lips when Mori lifted her into his arms and together they all ran down the hall. "Honestly, why doesn't anyone listen when I speak?" she wondered to herself. The shaking was causing her head to pound even more.

With all their feet pounding against the floor as they rushed towards Usagi's guest room and making so much noise, it caused a nearby door to open and an unfamiliar young man with bright blond hair came out. "What's all the commotion about?" he asked.

Everybody stared at the man in complete indifference. "Um…who are you?" the twins asked.

It was then that one of the maids came over, carrying a folded up robe. "Your wardrobe, master," she said. In one quick second, the maid and butler transformed the stranger into Umehito Nekozawa with the black cloak and wig.

Nekozawa coughed a bit. "What is the meaning of this?" he repeated in a crackling voice, while everyone just stared in complete disbelief.

Usagi felt her headache grow even more when everyone but Mori began to crowd around Nekozawa. She wearily tugged on Mori's sleeve, causing him to look at her. "Ne, Mori-sempai, can you put me down? I can get to my room by myself." She smiled softly when Mori just looked at her with the usual look on his face. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Gently, Mori placed her down on her feet and watched as she slowly walked down the hall. He was about to follow her, just in case she might end up collapsing, when he saw Hunny beginning to scale up on cloaked classmate and quickly rushed to his side to prevent him from falling.

/-/

Usagi walked slowly towards her room, her hand trailed behind her on the wall, kept her standing. She groaned and leaned her whole body against the wall. "I knew coming here was a bad idea," she muttered, "Where is my room again?" She looked up and spotted a door. "Maybe I should lie down a bit before heading off," she said to herself. She walked slowly over to the door and knocked. When there was no answer, she figured that it was an empty room and opened the door.

Usagi entered the room. Her head was still hurting so she didn't notice the sound of water coming from the bathroom, all she could focus on was the large bed calling her name. After the long dragging journey across the room, Usagi had made it to the bed, falling to her side. The minute her head hit the mattress, her eyes and body just shut down, falling into a slumber.

As Usagi lay resting on the bed, the bathroom door then opened with Kyoya walking out with a towel wrapped around his neck. Having just finished his shower, Kyoya wasn't wearing his glasses and since he wasn't expecting anybody, all he wore were his pajamas pants. Imagine his surprise, when he saw Usagi asleep on his bed. He grabbed a nearby bottle of water and began walking over to the slumbering girl. "She must've been really tired," he said to himself.

Thinking for a quick second, he sighed in relief, "It's a good thing that idiot isn't here, or he would've probably enacted a scene from 'Sleeping Beauty'." Suddenly the image of Tamaki dressed as an extravagant prince kneeling beside the bed where a sleeping Usagi, who was dressed as a princess, and instead of immediately kissing her to awake her, he goes off sprouting nonsense made him want to bash Tamaki's head in. Kyoya grabbed his glasses that were lying on the nightstand by the bed and placed them on. He gently shook Usagi's shoulder, causing her to stir.

Usagi felt somebody trying to wake her up. She moaned softly and pushed the hand on her shoulder away. "Daddy, five more minutes," she muttered.

Kyoya watched as she buried her face into the blankets and couldn't help but smile. It's a rare event to see this female hostess with her guard down. It was also at this time that he pitied that he didn't bring a camera; he was sure that many of Usagi's hidden fans, both girls and guys, would pay high money for photos of her sleeping face.

Usagi felt somebody's warm hand on her shoulder, shaking her once again. She groaned and rubbed her eyes as she turned to her back. When she opened them, the first person she saw was Kyoya, staring at her with a blank look in his black eyes. "Sempai? What are you doing here?" she asked, still half asleep.

"This is my room," he replied, as if it was the most obvious thing.

Usagi immediately felt her whole body awaken when she heard his reply. "G-gomen," she apologized. She sat up in the bed, only to feel the rush to her head from the abrupt movement. "I knocked and didn't hear a noise so I just thought that I could rest my head for a bit before heading to my room."

Kyoya took a sip from the bottle. "So, what happened to everyone else?" he asked, not really caring.

"They're probably still bothering Nekozawa-sempai after discovering his true identity," Usagi said, rubbing the back of her neck wearily. She turned her body so that her feet could touch the floor. "Sempai, gomen for causing everyone to worry," she said softly.

"I wasn't worried," Kyoya was quick to point out, "I had to stop the twins from beating those creeps to death. And then I had to send flowers to all the customers as an apology."

Usagi sighed. "Those flowers are added to my debt, aren't they?"

As Usagi was too busy sulking and staring at her hands, a mischievous smirk came on Kyoya's face as he took off his glasses and placed them back on the nightstand. "Never mind that. Since we're alone, shall we do something else?" he asked, leaning in slightly.

"Huh?" Usagi looked up when Kyoya grabbed her hands.

Kyoya took Usagi's hands into his and pushed his weight down, forcing her to lie back on the bed. "You know, like how men and women do it," he said slyly, "You can pay for the flowers with your body." Using one hand, he reached over for the light switch and began turning the lights down. "You say that being a man or woman doesn't matter, who knew that you can be so naïve?" He placed his hands over hers to prevent her from stopping him; he leant forward until his face was a few inches away from hers. "While it's all right to act righteous and full of justice, it's also a mistake to let your guard down especially when you're dealing with a male," he whispered in a predatory-like voice.

Usagi stayed quiet and tried to understand what was going on. All she had wanted to do was to rest for a few minutes before heading off to her room and now she has Kyoya staring at her like one of those guys her father and Haruka had always warned her to stay away from. "Sempai, what exactly do you have to gain from doing this, especially if I hold no special value to you?" she asked in a calm voice.

It was then a chuckle came from Kyoya as he leant back and stood up. "That's true," he said, putting his glasses back on for the umpteenth time for the day. "Interesting way of putting it, but do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" he asked.

A soft smile came to Usagi's mouth as she sat up. "You're very kind, aren't you, sempai?" she said in a slight teasing tone.

Kyoya just stared at her with a blank face. "What do you mean?" he couldn't help but ask.

Usagi tilted her head slightly to the side, making Kyoya realize why Haruka would call her kitten. "Well, wasn't that what you wanted to show me?" she asked, her wide eyes blinking curiously, "You were playing the role of the villain to show me how I could be at a disadvantage against a guy, right?"

Kyoya couldn't help but be amazed with the way she put it. He was about to reply when the door immediately opened with Tamaki walking in. "Kyoya, do have any lotion? My sunburn is killing me," he whined.

The minute he walked in, he noticed several things. One, Kyoya was shirtless and standing in front of his bed. Two, Usagi was sitting on said bed with her nightgown slightly pulled upwards and tousled. And third, the bed was in a complete mess with the lights turned down. And with that, the gears in his head began to turn with his imaginations spinning off. His face darkened as he said angrily, "Kyo…"

"Don't open the door without knocking, idiot," Kyoya interrupted. He rubbed the bottle of lotion against Tamaki's face, causing him to scream out in pain. "Take the lotion. I'm going to look over the plans for tomorrow." He stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him and sighed. "That idiot needs all the help he can get," he muttered before slowly walking away.

As he walked away, he thought back to the image of Usagi's curious face. A small chuckle came out as he repeated, "No special value, huh?"

/-/

Tamaki stared at Usagi with a calculating tone as he asked, "What were you doing with Kyoya?"

Usagi's eyes narrowed at his tone. "Nothing happened," she replied. She didn't know what to expect when it comes to Tamaki, it's like dealing with a timed bomb.

"How in the world can nothing had happened?" Tamaki shouted, his pointing went from the bed to her.

"Whatever you're insinuating, get it out of your head," Usagi threatened, "This is why the twins would always call you a pervert."

"YOU'RE SO…" Tamaki gritted his teeth and turned around. "Whatever," he muttered. Taking a deep breath, he added, "I'm pretty sure that you're wiped out for the day, go to sleep."

He was about to leave the room when the impending storm decided that now was the right time to flash its lightening and sound off their thunder. What Tamaki didn't expect was for Usagi to immediately latch onto his shirt. "Huh?" Tamaki turned his head to face Usagi, wondering what she had wanted.

Usagi's face flushed red with embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she had just grabbed onto him like that. She immediately let go and shook her head. "It's nothing," she muttered. It was then another flash of lightning and boom of thunder echoed through the room, causing her whole body to stiffen.

"Usagi, are you scared of thunderstorms?" Tamaki asked, after seeing her flinch after another flash.

Usagi narrowed her eyes and quickly looked away, trying to avoid his eyes. "No, I'm fine," she said.

Tamaki stared at her with an 'I-know-you're-lying' look on his face. If she's scared then she should just come out and say so, why is she being so difficult? He watched as she flinched once more, but refused to do anything else to show her fear. "You know, if you're scared, the best thing to do is to just admit it," Tamaki said in a worried tone, "If you keep that fear to yourself, it's just going to explode in you one day."

Usagi shook her head. "I am not scared," she said, strongly, "There's no way I could be scared when I **have** to comfort my siblings during these storms. I **have** to be brave, I have to." She turned around to face the windows, but kept her eyes closed so that she wouldn't see the flashes.

Then all of the anger and frustration Tamaki had felt when Usagi had placed herself in danger was gone. He saw an image of her trying to be courageous as her younger siblings clung onto her, shaking in fear. It wasn't the fact that she was being too righteous and heroic that she didn't call for help, it was just that she was too use to being independent, only relying on herself.

Tamaki walked over and hugged Usagi from behind; he ignored the tensing of her body as his lips rose to a slight bittersweet smile. "I think I understand now," he whispered softly. He watched as Usagi had transformed into her name's keepsake and flinched like a rabbit every time she heard lightning strike. "You've struggled long and hard to be independent," he thought to himself.

/-/

When Kyoya had stepped out of his room, the first thing he had done was stop the others from pestering their host.

"Hey, Kyoya-sempai, are you sure it's wise to leave Usagi alone with tono," Hikaru asked in an unsure tone. Tamaki tends to go overboard and acts like an overbearing puppy whenever he's around Usagi, which for some strange reason doesn't sit well with the older twin.

"Don't worry," Kyoya replied, "I'm sure that idiot won't do anything to that girl."

They all stood in front of Kyoya's room and was about to open the door when they heard a scream and a thump on the floor. Eyes quickly looked at each other in confusion before Kyoya opened the door. Everyone stared in complete shock at what they saw.

Usagi was lying on the floor, her nightgown slightly rolled up with her hair fanning around her. Tamaki was literally on top of her with his hands at both sides of the girl. Usagi had looked at them, but what really got the others growling mad were the evidence of tears in her eyes.

Fury rose up from Hikaru and Kaoru as they growled, "You…perverted…"

Tamaki immediately sat up. His brown eyes looked back and forth from his "beloved daughter" on the floor to the angry set of twins. "Wait! It's all a misunderstanding!" he shouted, waving his hands in front of him in defense. As the two twins grabbed both his arms and dragged him across the room, he wailed, "PLEASE BELIEVE ME!"

Kyoya sighed in annoyance, "Honestly." He walked over to Usagi and took her hand, helping her up t o her feet. While his head kept looking at the twins ganging up on their blonde leader, his eyes glanced over at Usagi when he felt her flinch at the next sound of lightning. "So that's it," he thought to himself, shaking his head.

/-/

The next day, everybody was getting ready to head on back home. Just before Usagi had entered into the limo, Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed her by the arms. "Make sure you stay away from that perverted king," Hikaru said.

"Should've known that man wouldn't be able to control himself," Kaoru muttered, shaking his head.

As Usagi looked on with a confused look on her face, Tamaki shouted, "No, that's not what happened! It was because Usagi…"

The twins looked at him with blank faces. "Because Usagi what?" they asked in unison.

Tamaki then froze. "No, never mind," he immediately said while silently thinking to himself, "Usagi's weakness is my little secret." And with that he began to chuckle.

The twins eyed him with suspicion. They quickly took Usagi and ushered her into the limo, where everybody else was waiting. "Yeah, he is definitely a pervert," they mumbled, getting into the limo after the confused girl.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Drive," he ordered to the chauffeur.

Tamaki watched as the limo began to drive off as he chased after it. "Wait for me!" he screamed.


	12. Chapter 10

Hosts…and Hostess?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**AN**: I told you that I'll be back! It's been very hard trying to find time in my very busy schedule, but it's worth it to continue writing for my loyal readers! Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you again for being very patient with me.

This chapter is a combination of the chapter from the manga and from the anime.

* * *

Ch10

Usagi hurried down the path through the gates of Ouran High School with a brown paper bag in her arms. "Those two," she silently fumed, "They could've gone and gotten the instant coffee themselves. Honestly, using the excuse that they don't know where to buy it when it's found everywhere is just being plain lazy." As she quickened her pace, her foot got caught in a slight crack, causing her to trip.

Usagi would've fallen flat on her face if a handsome looking man hasn't caught her in his arms. "Are you all right?" he asked in a deep voice, "It wouldn't do to get a scar on your beautiful face, Bunny-chan."

Usagi stared at the young man in confusion. He looked to be about Mori's age and was wearing the school uniform, but Usagi was sure that she had never seen this man before. She wondered just how he knew her infamous nickname.

/-/

(3rd Music hall)

The hosts were all dressed in European knight armors for the day. If Usagi had been on time, they were going to put her in a princess outfit. The dress they got prepared was a pale blue one to go with the color of her eyes that has a slight bell shaped bottom with white flowers printed on it. There was even a golden tiara decorated with sapphires cut into heart shapes lined at the top.

Tamaki was kneeling in front of a freshman, kissing her hand. "Ah, princess, even if the world ended at this very moment, I want to be the man who sacrifices his own life to protect you," he said softly and sweetly, causing the young girl to swoon and faint.

Soon all the other girls had also began to keel over the heroic looking hosts except for two girls who sat far from the commotion, drinking tea and eating the treats.

"Is that so? 'Even sacrifice my own life'? Isn't that an egotistical emotion?" a beautiful woman with long flowing light brown hair said, chuckling. Her violet eyes glanced over to the hosts as she added, "Are you under the impression that the woman left behind would be happy with just those words?"

The girl sitting next to her glanced over to her upperclassman with mocking brown eyes. "There's nothing you can do about it, Ms. Suzuran." She bit into her cookie and relished in the taste before adding, "Men are lower life forms who place honor above all else." She grabbed her tea cup and took a sip. "Pretending to be gallant by repackaging those sweet words in their own ineptitude of not being able to preserve their own life," she said in a proud tone.

The previous girl giggled as she smiled fondly at her friend. "Oh my, Hinagiku is so smart."

Tamaki walked over to the group. He bowed down slightly and flashed a princely smile. "That's a rather harsh view, hime. What kind of vows would you prefer to hear?" he asked.

"Well, if it were me…I would vow to never leave her alone," a voice from the doorway said, catching everyone's attention. Everyone turned to see a young man wearing the Ouran male uniform, but what really caught everyone's attention was his hand wrapped around Usagi's shoulders. "If we fight, then we fight together. If fate decrees it, then we will die in each other's arms."

The hosts freaked out as they watched this young man kneel down and kiss Usagi on the hand. Their female customers all squealed at the possibility of someone trying to crouch onto the hosts' territory after seeing so many boys too terrified to do anything.

As this young man kissed Usagi on her hand, he said, "I swear never to leave your side, even after my final breath…"

The two earlier girls walked over to the group. "You're late, Benibara-sama," the one with short curly hair said, wrapping her arms around the man's arm.

"What a trouble maker you can be," the older one said, "By the way, where did you find Bunny-chan? We came here first, hoping to be the first to catch a glimpse."

"I found her outside and it's a good thing too," 'Benibara' had said, "If I wasn't there, she would've fell and injured her beautiful face. No doubt that those heathens have our dear Bunny-chan running errands like some common maid."

"Oh, the poor dear," the two girls said, rubbing their cheeks against Usagi's.

Tamaki ran forward with his arm stretched out. "Wait! You are mistaken! I would never treat my own daughter like a…"

"Hands off, you lowlife!" Benibara snarled, stretching out an arm and hitting Tamaki on the face.

Tamaki flew backwards and landed on the floor. He immediately placed a hand to his swollen cheek and began to cry and whine and complain, "You dare to hit me, you violent barbarian!"

The twins and Hunny immediately flocked to their fallen boss.

Benibara looked at them and sneered, "They're more pathetic than I thought. A light-headed group that's lacking history and filled with street trash."

Hearing these words and tone, Tamaki realized something. "Who are you? You're not from Ouran?"

"That's right," Benibara said, tugging at the tie.

In a flash, all three had removed the Ouran school uniform to show the school uniform of another school. Everybody was shocked to see that the 'man' standing in front of them was actually a woman.

"Saint Roberia Institute, second-year, Benio Amakusa!" the tall brunette introduced herself.

The beautiful looking girl flung her long hair behind her shoulder as she said, "Same school, second-year Chizuru Maihara."

The shortest one held up two fingers to form a V. "Same school, first-year Hinako Tsuwabuki."

"We are the Saint Roberia Women's Institute 'White Lily Club', otherwise known as the Zuka Club," the three girls announced.

After hearing this, the twins started to laugh hysterically as Tamaki began freaking out in his head, "They're…they're lesbians!"

Now that she was finally released, Usagi decided to head into the storage area to put away the coffee powder. "Saint Roberia, huh?" she repeated to herself, "I wonder why that sounds so familiar." She shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "Oh well."

An explanation of Saint Roberia Institute 

Saint Roberia Women's Institute is…truly a garden of ladylike delights. The Zuka Club is a gathering of those who believe in female superiority. With a 30-year history, it is a club for women, of women, and created by women. The activities of the Zuka Club include tea parties, debates on the nature of womanhood…and plays and concerts put on by the top members.

Back to the story

Chizura, who was known as Suzuran by her younger schoolmates, said in a dreamy voice, "A woman's beauty lies in a pure mind…unyielding to superficial beauty, power, or lust…"

The youngest, Hinako or Hinagiku, said in an annoyed tone, " 'Because you're female...' 'Even though you're female…' I am disgusted by men's discrimination against women."

Benio revealed a smirk as she threw both arms around the two girls, who giggled. "Sisterhood is pride," she told the Host Club, "Because we are of equal gender, we are also equal in soul. For example, even a romantic relationship could be possible."

As the three girls began cuddling and flirting with each other, the Hikaru and Kaoru began to get bored. They took out their portable game consoles and began to play, ignoring the three girls. "Whatever…go back home," the two said in unison.

"My, my," Hinako said smugly, "You must be at a lost for words at the sight of our sublime love."

"That's very unfortunate," Chizura said, smiling gently, "They're probably at a lost because their host techniques don't work on us."

Benio glared angrily at the other hosts. "I don't care if the club president's half but using good looks to deceive the females' pure hearts with false love is considered to be a degradation of women. It's not enough that you decide to fill your greed while using the club activity as a front…but to use our dear pure hearted Bunny-chan in your schemes is something I will not condone." She pointed at the men in front of her and said determinedly, "I swear I will shut down the host club."

As the host clubs brushed off the threat, footsteps could be heard rushing down the corridor heading to the music room. The doors were flung open by a tall raven haired girl wearing the Saint Roberia Institute school uniform. Her violet eyes glared angrily as she shouted, "Benio-sempai! Chizura-san! Hinako-san! May I ask what you guys are doing, causing trouble in this school?"

The three girls turned their heads towards the newcomer. "Ah! Rei-san, have you come to inform us that you wish to join the Zuka Club?" Benio asked, ignoring the fact this girl was not pleased with them.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the girl, who started scolding her schoolmates. "Hey, doesn't she look familiar?" they asked Kyouya, whose glasses gleamed over in thought.

Kyouya glanced through his binder as he replied to the twins, "Hino Rei, daughter of well known politician and childhood friend of…"

"Rei-chan! What are you doing here?" a voice familiar to all asked. Everyone turned around to see Usagi walking out with a cart topped with tea and sweets.

"…our very own Tsukino Usagi," Kyouya finished with a knowing smile.

"I heard that some of my schoolmates are here causing a bit of trouble here and rushed over," Rei replied with a smile that was reserved for only her closest friends and family. She walked over to Usagi as she looked around the music room. "Where's Minako?" she asked.

"Mina-chan's with the drama club, practicing for an upcoming play," Usagi replied, handing her a tea cup. As Rei took the cup and began to sip from it, Usagi turned to the other three girls. "I made some coffee, do you want any?" she asked.

In an instant, the other girls all sighed and cuddled up against Usagi, who looked like she was use to this kind of treatment.

"You really are a rise in this sea of trash," Chizuru said, taking a cup Usagi had offered her.

Hinako nodded her head and smiled brightly at Usagi. "We should have a tea party, just the five of us, Bunny-chan."

Benio wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Those stories really do you no justice, Bunny-chan," she said.

"Benio-sempai, please leave Usagi alone," Rei said, pulling her friend from out of their arms.

Usagi grew confused. "What stories?" she asked. She looked over at Rei with puzzling eyes. "Were you talking about me, Rei-chan?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Unfortunately, no," Rei replied, "I don't talk about my personal life in school, in fear of something like this might happen." She grabbed a cookie and quickly ate it. "If you want somebody to blame, talk to those girls who transferred over to our high school after being in the same elementary and middle school with you. Apparently they talked about you so much that you pretty much became an idol to the girls of Saint Roberia."

"And this is precisely why we must bring Bunny-chan to our school and into the Zuka Club," Benio announced.

Hearing this, the hosts were about to protest when Rei slapped her hand against her forehead in annoyance. "For the last time, stop doing whatever you want without the other person's consent, Benio-sempai!" Rei groaned.

Tamaki had woken up from his self-induced coma after hearing Benio's declaration. He pointed at the three girls, who were still fussing over Usagi and Rei. "You girls are all wrong impressions! What kind of productivity can happen when women love each other? Why else would God create Adam and Eve?"

"What's wrong with two girls loving each other?" Usagi asked, causing Tamaki to freeze and look at her in shock.

Rei was reaching for another cookie as she asked, "Didn't they met Haruka-san and Michiru-san already?" Usagi nodded her head as she sighed wearily.

"What do Tenoh-san and Kaioh-san have to do with this? I mean, I understand that the two of them are in love with each other, but…"

"Tama-chan, don't you know?" Hunny asked, interrupting the blonde. Tamaki looked over at Hunny, who smiled innocently, "Tenoh-san is actually a woman."

A horrified and shocked look on his face made the other hosts realize that Tamaki had never known of the famous pianist and racer's true gender. While it was looked down by the older generation of the love the two females had for each other, many people often forget that Tenoh Haruka was actually a female because of the way she dresses and acts. Even the journalists and publicists would often make her out as a male, but she never took offense to it, in fact she welcomed the idea that people had of her as being a man.

Benio placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "It must be very difficult to waste your precious years in school with complete losers like that half-blood president. Wouldn't it be better for you to come to our school and join the Zuka Club, which has so much more culture and history behind it?"

"Benio-sempai," Rei warned, her dark violet eyes flashing dangerously.

"Benio, there's no need to rush Bunny-chan," Chizura said, with a soft smile on her face. She looked over at Usagi and explained, "Tomorrow is the second day of the cultural festival and our school will be performing. It would be a great pleasure to us if you would come and watch us."

Hinako nodded her head excitedly. "That's right! Bunny-chan, you must come and watch our show. I'm sure that you'll prefer to be a part of the Zuka Club rather than this stinking club with a bunch of shallow and stupid guys."

With that, the three girls all laughed as they spun away. Yes…spun away, not walk away or run away but rather left the school, twirling themselves in a circle over and over again.

Rei groaned in embarrassment as she tried to hide her face in her hand. "They just don't listen," she muttered.

Usagi chuckled as she could see the resemblance between the Zuka Club and the Host Club, especially with the way they think. She began to pack away the trays and cups as she asked, "By the way, what exactly is wrong with being a half-blood?"

"Nothing," Rei replied, putting her cup back on the cart, "Minako-chan is a half-blood herself and she seems perfectly fine. Well, as fine as a boy-crazy, spotlight-obsessed teen should be." She then glanced over to the Host Club and studied them for a bit.

Hunny was enjoying a slice of cake Mori had placed in front of him. Hikaru and Kaoru were poking fun at Tamaki, who was still frozen in shock at the information he was presented. Kyouya was glancing through his trusty laptop and was looking at something with intense eyes.

"As annoying as they are, they might be right about you transferring to our school," Rei said nonchalantly, causing all movement to stop for the men in the room. Even Usagi looked at her in confusion at her statement.

Blinking her blue eyes and tilting her head to the side slightly, Usagi said, "I thought you're not fond of the Zuka Club, Rei-chan."

"I'm not talking about you joining the Zuka Club, of course," Rei said. She got annoyed at the mention of her over-enthusiastic schoolmates. "It's just that if the Host Club acts the same way as the Zuka Club, then no doubt you have a lot of pressure added on your shoulder."

Usagi shrugged her shoulders and said softly, "Who knows?" She glanced over to the Host Club members, who all froze as they felt like they were being scrutinized. Sighing once more, she grabbed her bag. "I'm gonna call it a day, all right?" Usagi said to the worrying men. "Rei-chan, are going to you come with me?"

"Sure, why not," Rei replied, stretching her arms up behind her back, "It's been months since I saw Hotaru-chan and Shingo-kun."

The doors were then closed behind the two girls, leaving the members of the Host Club behind.

"What…just happened?" the twins said at the exact same time. Their eyes were wide and staring at the closed doors.

Hunny's wide brown eyes began to tear up as he turned to Mori. "Takeshi, is Usa-chan planning on leaving us?" Hunny asked his taller cousin.

Tamaki walked over to the window and watched as Usagi and Rei walked towards the elementary division of the school, talking and laughing about their good memories. "Maybe…maybe it's best for Usagi to go to Saint Roberia," he said softly in a sad thinking tone.

Everyone looked over at him, stunned that he had said something like that. Usually he was the one who would whine and complain if there was any thought of Usagi leaving the Host Club, so why would Tamaki say something like that?

"Well, Hino-san was correct when she said that Usagi has a lot of pressure on her shoulders," Tamaki said softly, "She's single-handedly raising her two younger siblings when her father is busy. She has to maintain being number one in class if she wants to keep the scholarship. She needs to make sure her siblings also maintain the position if they want to keep theirs. She's also taking care of the house and food…and yet we still constantly force her to come and hang out with us. There are even times when she ends up taking care of us too, especially Hunny-sempai."

"He is right," everyone else thought to themselves.

Hunny immediately burst into tears as he realized that Tamaki was right. Because he looked and often acted like he was the youngest, Usagi had often paid extra close attention to him. "Wahhh! Usa-chan's going to transfer!" he shouted, bursting into tears.

The twins also began panicking. "With Usagi's brains, she would have no problems passing Roberia's scholarship exams!"

"And if those girls were correct about Usagi being adored there, the girls would no doubt pay off her eight million yen debt if it means to keep her with them," Kyouya said, calculating the costs in his usual black binder.

"Everyone, calm down! Just listen to me!" Tamaki immediately announced, trying to bring everyone's attention on him. He lifted up his pointer finger and said confidently, "I have a plan."

/-/

(Auditorium where Zuka Club is performing)

After the performance of the Zuka Club, cheers and screams could be heard from the girls of Saint Roberia's Institute. The students of Ouran were all shell-shocked at what they have saw, not fully understanding what the excitement is about.

Benio had a huge smile on her face as she took a microphone close to her lips. "My dear fellow students of Saint Roberia," she greeted, "Did you enjoy the show?" The loud screams were the positive reaction she was looking for. "Well, my darlings, I have a very special gift for you all. Do any of you remember somebody called 'Bunny-chan'? Those stories brought to us by those who had spent the previous lucky years as her schoolmates?"

A soft chuckle emitted from her throat when she heard the positive reaction from her schoolmates and devoted fans. Benio immediately threw her hand back, pointing to the large screen at the background of the stage. "Behold! The reason why we believe that Bunny-chan is much more suited to be a part of the glorious Saint Roberia Institute!" she cheered as the screen began to show the movie.

* * *

_A thirteen-year-old Usagi was carrying a large red ice chest over to a lake. Her long blond hair was tied into a high ponytail with a white bow holding it in place. Her long white sundress moved front and back as she walked. "Daddy, do you really need to record this?" she asked the person holding the video camera. She gave a shy smile with a slight blush covering her cheeks._

"_Of course I do," Usagi's father replied, "Not only is this a wonderful memory to show to your children, it's also something I have to do for work."_

_Usagi placed the ice chest down on the ground and stood up straight. "Work?" she repeated, tilting her head slightly to the side._

"_When I told my boss what you and your friends were going to do for the weekend, he immediately demanded that I record it and show it to the department so they could write an article about it," her father explained. He sighed, "I swear, my boss loves you as if you were his own daughter."_

_Usagi laughed._

"_Usagi-chan!" several female voices rang out from behind._

_The camera turned to show several girls walking as fast as they could with the items in their hands. _

_Minako and Makoto were carrying a large ice chest by the side handles. The two girls were wearing jean shorts and different colored tanks with the only difference between the two were Minako wearing her blond hair straight down with the red bow in the back and Makoto with her brown hair tied into a high ponytail. Rei was pulling a wagon that held several metal tin boxes that was securely locked with the keys tied together in a necklace around her neck, hidden from view by her long raven hair. She wore white vest over a red T-shirt and jeans that reached to her knees. Ami wore a similar dress as Usagi, only hers was a dark blue color, matching her short blue hair, with sleeves reaching to her elbows._

"_It's a pity that Haruka-san and Michiru-san couldn't make it," Minako said as she helped her friends set up a small stand._

_Makoto shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing you can do if they have an important concert scheduled for today," she said._

"_At least, they were kind enough to donate some money for our cause," Ami said with a gentle smile on her face. She opened up the ice chests to reveal small tied up sandwich bags filled with bread crumbs. "Those I wouldn't call a __100,000__ (1) as mere pocket change as they called it."_

_Makoto grabbed hold of a fold up chair and stood on top of it. "May I have everyone's attention, please?" she shouted, trying to get the pedestrians' attention. "Me and my friends are having a small charity donation for the victims of the recent earthquake that has happened several months ago. All we ask is for you to donate just __10 and we will give you a bag of bread crumbs."_

_Minako, Usagi, Rei, and Ami all took a bag and lifted it up to show the people who came closer to see what was going on._

_Makoto continued, "With these bags you can feed them to the birds that call this pond and park their home. As you watch them eat, imagine that you're also helping us feed the children who have lost their parents or their homes from the disaster. Please form two lines in front of this table and we, along with the victims, will be forever grateful."_

_As the lines slowly began to form, Usagi took a chair and had it stood off to the side. She got up on top of it and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Opening them, she smiled gently as she began to sing._

"_**Early each day to the steps of Saint Paul's  
The little old bird woman comes  
In her own special way to the people she call,  
"Come, buy my bags full of crumbs;  
Come feed the little birds,  
Show them you care  
And you'll be glad if you do  
Their young ones are hungry  
Their nests are so bare  
All it takes is tuppence from you**_

_**Feed the birds, tuppence a bag  
Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag  
Feed the birds," that's what she cries  
While overhead, her birds fill the skies**_

All around the cathedral, the saints and apostles  
Look down as she sells her wares  
Although you can't see it,  
You know they are smiling  
Each time someone shows that he cares

Though her words are simple and few  
Listen, listen, she's calling to you  
"Feed the birds, tuppence a bag  
Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag"

_**Though her words are simple and few  
Listen, listen, she's calling to you  
"Feed the birds, tuppence a bag  
Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag" **__(2)_

* * *

"Now isn't that a marvelous performance by our Bunny-chan?" Benio asked her fellow schoolmates, who all cheered in agreement.

The students of Ouran were too much in awe of what they had seen to even answer. They were aware that Usagi were friends with people from well known backgrounds, but they didn't know that their friendship has extended from their childhood.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have a little bunny to see," Benio announced, waving goodbye as she and her friends left the stage.

/-/

As the three girls from Saint Roberia walked towards the music room, where the accursed Host Club resides, they spotted Usagi and Rei talking in hushed tones in front of the closed doors. "Oh my, Bunny-chan," Benio calld out, getting their attention, "Were you waiting for us?"

Usagi shook her head. "No, I was told to come in together with you guys," she replied. She placed her hands on her hips as she sighed, "Frankly, everyone was acting strange since this morning."

"I thought you said that they always did act strange," Rei said.

Usagi grabbed the doorknob. "The way they were acting is beyond how they use to behave," she muttered, opening the door.

Posing in beyond the doorway was the Host Club but instead of them dressed in costumes that would make every female student swoon and faint, half of the group (being Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaoru) wore big puffy dresses and wigs of long flowing pigtails and the others were dressed in flashy suits. "Welcome," they said together in unison.

Everyone's eyes grew wide and their faces paled when they saw the Host Club's costumes and mannerisms.

"Usa-chan! Usa-chan! Look, I'm a princess! Do I look good?" Hunny asked, jumping up and down with BunBun in his arms.

The girls of the Zuka Club looked insulted. "What the hell is this?" Benio demanded to know, "Are you trying to insult our culture?" Chizura and Hinako stood in front of the still shocked Usagi and Rei, as if trying to protect them from the weird men.

"Insult?" Tamaki repeated, "Oh no, we're only trying to demonstrate a point here. You see, as ladies who grew up in the greenhouse of Roberia, you might not know about this, but commoners become weak with the ideas of receiving free extras. Even if Usagi does feel an attraction or urge to join to the Zuka Club, if she decides to stay with us…" He threw his arms wide open as if to introduce the other host club members. "…she will receive a number of nii-chans and nee-chans as an added extra. It's one thing to constantly look after her younger siblings, but with us, she will be looked after."

The Hitachiin twins walked up to Usagi, showing off their fancy dresses. "Usagi, what do you think?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru added, "Don't we look beautiful?"

Usagi's blue eyes widened as she stared with her mouth dropped open.

The tiny third year tugged gently on Usagi's dress, causing her to look at him. "Usa-chan! Usa-chan!" Hunny called excitedly, "You can call me 'nee-chan'."

Benio became enraged. "You actually think that Bunny-chan would fall for a trick like that? Your levels of immaturity…"

A soft chuckle caused Benio to stop her rant. Everyone turned to see Usagi and Rei burst into tears.

"WOW! When you say that they sometimes do stupid things, I thought you were just exaggerating," Rei said, trying to hold in her giggles.

Usagi shook her head as her eyes sparkled with amusement. "This really takes the cake," she said, placing her hands on her hips, "Just what in the world possessed you to do this?"

The twins and Hunny glanced at each other with smiles as an idea popped into their heads. They immediately threw their arms around Usagi, begging her to call them 'nee-chans'.

Usagi laughed again as she pushed her way out of their arms. She looked over at the girls from Saint Roberia. "I'm sorry, but there is a reason why I have chosen to come to Ouran and that is to fulfill my dream. I know that Saint Roberia is a great school since Rei-chan has been going there all her life, but not once had I ever thought about quitting this school to go somewhere else."

Tamaki's eyes glistened with tears as he threw his arms around Usagi, crying in joy. "My precious daughter! You're not thinking about leaving us! I was so sure that you would leave us to go and join your friend!"

"Of course not. You guys may drive me crazy at times, but we did create a lot of good memories together," Usagi said, trying to pull his arms away.

"But isn't Hino-san one of your best friend?" the twins asked together.

"I'm her friend, not her mother," Rei muttered, "Ever since she was in middle school, she had always wanted to get into Ouran."

"WAIT! Then why were you in such a hurry to leave yesterday?" Tamaki demanded to know, immediately letting go of the girl, causing her to stumble a bit.

Rei had grabbed onto Usagi when she stumbled. "Apparently there was a sale going on at the supermarket that day and Usagi wanted to get there with Shingo-kun and Hotaru-chan before it was over," she explained.

Watching Rei and Usagi interact with the Host Club members, the Zuka Club glanced worriedly at each other.

"Benio…" Chizura said softly, her eyes looking at Usagi sadly.

"I know…" Benio replied. Turning around, she said, "Bunny-chan." When Usagi turned to look at them, the leader continued, "I will admit defeat today, but I will not give up. I swear, one day I will destroy the Host Club and bring you to our school."

Rei smacked herself on her forehead. "Those girls just don't know when to quit" she groaned. She glanced over to watch as Usagi began to wipe the heavy make-up off of Hunny's face as the twins continued to crowd around the blonde. Tamaki was too busy yelling at the twins, telling them to stay away from his precious 'daughter' as Mori and Kyouya stood off to the side. "You're changing, Bunny-chan," she thought in her mind with a soft smile, "You're beginning to loosen up more. That's good."

(1) ¥100,000 = about $950

(2) "Feed the Birds" is a song from Mary Poppins.


	13. AN2

To my fellow readers,

Don't worry, this is not a note to tell you that I had discontinued my stories. I just want to tell you that it will be a short while before I can continue the chapters. I know I was already being very slow in updating my stories, but because of a recent event, it might take me a longer time to update.

As you know, Hurricane Sandy had caused a lot of destruction on the east coast, which is where I live. During the weekend, I was told that there was a mandatory evacuation where I live and had to go to a family friend's house. Thank god that I took my laptop and hard drive because just twelve hours later, my neighborhood got flooded and our first floor got filled with water halfway.

So now, it's not just work and school that's making me update very slowly, but also the cleaning I have to do with my family in cleaning out the water, sand, and destroyed objects. Because of this, I have even less time in continuing the chapters so you might have to wait even longer for me to bring up a new chapter.

I am truly sorry about this, everybody, but the good news is that hopefully I will be able to update my stories soon when this whole thing is over. Again, I am **NOT** discontinuing my stories, they're just on a very long hiatus.

Thank you for taking the time to read this and being faithful readers,

Sapphire11224


	14. Chapter 11

Hosts…and Hostess?!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**AN: **After a long wait, I'm finally finished with chapter 11. I am so sorry it took forever, but I am so thankful that you readers were patiently waiting.

* * *

Ch11

The day was still warm as the end of October came approaching. Usagi was walking briskly across the courtyard with several books in her arms. "Today is Halloween," she said to herself. She nodded to several classmates who greeted her. "I wonder if Shingo and Hotaru want to go trick or treating later tonight…"

She glanced up to look at the sky with a small smile on her face when something in the corner of her eye saw something move. Usagi turned her head to the side and noticed a figure standing on the top floor of the Central Hall building. She couldn't see the person's face, but noticed that it was most likely a girl because of the long flowing hair and the dark long robe. Usagi narrowed her eyes as she stared at the figure, who appeared to be waving slowly at her, because she knew that there were no classes held at the Central Hall, so what was that person doing there.

Usagi was about to walk over to the building, when the bells began to ring, signaling class was going to start. Her head turned to glance at building where her class was located. Giving one last glance to the figure in the window, Usagi turned around and quickly walked away to get to class.

/-/

(Homeroom of Class 1-A)

When Usagi entered the classroom, she noticed that the teacher was not present and instead of being seated in their chairs, her classmates were scattered around the large room, chatting with their friends. Minako came over to Usagi with a huge smile on her face. "Usagi-chan, did you know that there are no classes today?" she asked.

"I didn't hear anything about that?" Usagi responded.

Aokano and Sakurazuka, two frequent clients at the Host Club and Usagi's biggest fans, explained that on October 31, the teachers grades the mock exams so the students are given a holiday. Not only were the students allowed a day off from school work, but also that there is a costume party for all the school divisions.

"Sounds like fun," Minako said with a huge smile on her face.

Usagi tapped her cheek as she thought to herself, "So that must be why yesterday…" She then began to reach into her bag as Hikaru and Kaoru jumped out in front of her.

The two twins were dressed in what appears to be a devil's costume if the two horns on their heads were indicating anything. The twins wore a black long sleeve satin shirt with a dark red vest with black lines swirling around in designs over the shirt with black khakis ending at their ankles to reveal the toes of their black boots. Tied around their necks was a long flowing red cape that seemed to move and flow with the wind.

Hikaru and Kaoru opened up their arms and, with mischievous smiles, shouted, "TRICK OR TREAT!"

Usagi stopped rummaging through her bag and pulled out two wrapped up candies and placed them in the twins' outstretched hands.

Minako started giggling when she saw the blank looks on the twins' face as they stared at the candy in their hands. Then as fast as they could, they immediately unwrapped the candy and ate it! Opening their arms out again, they shouted with smiles, "TA-DA! All gone! Trick or Treat!"

Just as fast as their hands reached out to her, Usagi gave a candy to the twins again, causing Minako to burst out laughing.

A deep low chuckle was heard coming from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Tamaki dressed up as a vampire. "Time for your just desserts, devil brothers," Tamaki said, sauntering into 1-A classroom. "You'd have to wake up pretty early if you want to get Usagi the same way you got me last year." The thoughts of the twins pulling pranks and tricks on him made Tamaki's eyes glisten with determination. "Anticipating that you devils might try to pull the same prank as last year, last night I had snuck plenty of candies into Usagi's surroundings."

Hikaru and Kaoru quickly turned their heads to Usagi, who annoyingly poured the candy out of her bag and onto the floor.

Minako shook her head as she saw several of their female classmates dressed as princesses coming into the room and immediately flocking to the easily distracted Tamaki. Annoyed that their fun was interrupted, Kaoru decided to head off to the bathroom. Hikaru wrapped his arms around Usagi's shoulders and watched as Usagi packed up the books that fell out of her bag.

"Hey, Usagi," Hikaru said, still draped over the packing girl, "What are you doing?"

"If there's no class, I was thinking about heading to the library to do a bit of studying," Usagi said, fastening her bag closed. "Then I was thinking about heading over to the primary school section to see Shingo and Hotaru."

Hikaru groaned and held on tight when Usagi tried to get out of his arms. "Can't you at least put on a costume that Kaoru and I got for you? We got you a cute angel costume to go with our devil ones. We would've gotten you a witch costume but we wanted to have the whole ying and yang between us."

"Witch?" Usagi repeated, looking at Hikaru. Usagi gave Hikaru a sharp pinch, causing him to immediately let go and shake the burning sensation out of his hand. After breaking free from his grasp, Usagi headed over to the window and stared at the central wing adjacent to the building. "Then the person in the central wing must be somebody in a witch's costume," she said. Her blue eyes caught sight of the long haired figure in the windows. "She's still there."

The classroom quickly became silent when they heard Usagi say that.

Hikaru pushed himself to the window, blocking Usagi's view of the central wing. "REALLY! WHERE? LEMME SEE!" Hikaru shouted. He made sure that he was in front of Usagi and pressed his hands against the window. His eyes narrowed as he said, "I don't see anything. Hey, class president, can you see a thing?"

Minako started giggling when she saw Usagi's cheeks slightly puffed with air as she glared angrily at Hikaru, like when she was a child and she got upset when a few boys began teasing her. It's been a while since she and the rest of their friends had seen Usagi lose her composure and slowly start acting like her age again.

Usagi tried to look out the window on the other side, but Kazukiyo, the class president of 1-A, blocked her view.

Kazukiyo lifted his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "No, I regret to say that I don't see anyone," he said.

"What are you two talking about?" Usagi asked, moving their hands out of the way. The two boys looked at her as she stared out the window. Still seeing the long haired figure, Usagi turned to them and asked, "How can you not see that…"

A breaking sound could be heard. Everyone turned their attention to the windows and saw the glass cracking with small chips of glass falling onto the floor. Hikaru grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her away from the window.

"It's the witch's curse," the girls fearfully screamed.

"Witch's curse?" Usagi asked, looking up at Hikaru.

"It's a legend here at Ouran, The Witch of the Central Hall," Kazukiyo said, "A long time ago, one day on Halloween, a female student dressed up as a witch fell from the Central Hall."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "And whoever sees her on Halloween will receive a curse and along with everyone surrounding them. Don't tell me that you believe in that story?" he said.

A disgruntle voice by the doorway was heard saying, "I'm back."

Everyone turned their heads and gasped. Koaru entered the classroom with his right elbow bleeding.

"KAORU!" Hikaru shouted. He ran to his brother and began hovering over him, "What happened?"

"I was coming out of the bathroom and tripped," Karou replied.

A loud deep ring came from the grandfather clock that was located in each classroom. Everyone stared at the clock and saw that it wasn't the set time for the clock to ring. After the grandfather clock let out several low sounding rings, the whole classroom was buzzing with news of Usagi being cursed by the witch's spirit.

Hikaru and Koaru handed some of the girls a bag and whispered something into their ears. Before Usagi could say anything, the girls began squealing and began to drag her out of the classroom to the bathroom.

Minako looked at the twins with an eyebrow arched. "And what was in that bag?" she asked the twins, who just smiled and told her to wait and see.

The girls' squealing louder than before could be heard in the hallway, signaling the possibility that Usagi was finished dressing. The doors opened and Usagi was dragged back into the classroom. She wore an angel's costume which consisted of a white spaghetti strap dress. While the main dress came down to her mid thighs, there was an outer lace layer that extended past her knees. Attached around her arms but separate from the dress were lacy sleeves that draped down several inches. Fastened onto her back were two wings made from pure white feathers that were size of her back so they wouldn't bother her when she's moving. The halo was different where it wasn't a fluffy circular object suspended a few inches above her head but instead was thin silver wires intertwined into a circle and fastened to her hair. (1)

The female classmates squealed loudly and enthusiastically that everyone thought they saw hearts flying into the air. Some of the male classmates, on the other hand, were more hesitant to show their interest in fear of the twins turning their pranks onto them rather than Tamaki.

Usagi looked down at the costume the twins pushed onto her and sighed deeply. "Why am I wearing this?" she asked.

"Ying and yang," Hikaru and Koaru said in unison, "You'll be able to counter the witch's curse."

"It's pretty cute," Minako said, admiring the costume.

Usagi looked out of the window to see that the mysterious figure is gone. "Something doesn't seem right," she thought to herself. Her blue eyes glanced back and forth at the twins, who were crowding around their class president, but couldn't find them acting differently than they usually do. She then turned to Minako, who was talking/flirting with some of their male classmates.

Just as Usagi was about to call out Minako's name, Renge ran into the room and threw herself at Usagi, wrapping their arms around her. "Usagi-chan! I heard the terrible news!" With her arms still wrapped around her shoulders, she pulled away slightly and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Renge-chan, I can't breath," Usagi let out.

The brunette gasped and quickly released Usagi from her grasp.

Minako watched as Renge crowded over Usagi, who was taking deep breaths, and walked over. "Cute uniform, Renge-chan," she said, causing Renge to turn to her and sparkle. "Is if from Uki Doki?"

Renge quickly turned to Minako. "You're so observant, Minako-chan," she said. Twirling around to show off the school uniform she wore, Renge began explaining the uniform she wore and how she got information on what it looks like.

Usagi and Minako's blue eyes connected as they thought to themselves, "…she really loves that game."

Clasping her hands together and pressing it against her cheek, Renge turned to Usagi. "By the way, Usagi-chan, the girls in our class are making Jack-o-Lanterns and cookies," she said, "Can you come and help us?"

As if on cue, all the girls, who were going to participate in the cooking activity, looked at Usagi with large puppy dog eyes. Seeing this caused Minako to turn around and start to laugh, knowing full well that Usagi has a slight weakness when it comes to people asking her for help.

Usagi stared back at the girls and dropped her head down and sighed deeply. The next thing she knew was that she was in the home economics classroom and instructing the girls on the step by step of how to bake cookies with Minako disappearing into the dressing rooms of the Drama Club to find a costume. Usagi always admired how these rich girls would try to follow her lead when it comes to things like cooking, instead of calling for their servants to come to the school and do it for them.

Amusement aside, Usagi couldn't help but worry about what she had heard about the witch's curse. While she was skeptical about there really being a witch and a curse, after seeing the window cracking and the grandfather clock malfunctioning, Usagi was worried that something might happen to the people around her. Sighing deeply, Usagi began searching for the vegetable oil in the cabinet underneath a sink. Her hands were rummaging through the contents when she caught a glimpse of someone with flowing long hair standing behind her. Startled, Usagi quickly turned around and ended up bumping into Hikaru who was standing behind her.

"What's wrong, Usagi?" Hikaru asked her with a playful smirk on his face. "Don't tell me this whole curse thing scared you?" He quickly threw his arms around Usagi, who let out a soft squeak of surprise, and rubbed his cheek against her. "How cute," he cooed.

Usagi just sighed, used to the treatment from the males of the Host Club, and muttered, "Hikaru, what are you doing here and where's Kaoru?"

"Kaoru went to the nurse," Hikaru replied, releasing Usagi from his grasp. He followed after her as she headed over to the counter where the dough was already rolled out flat. "I offered to go with him, but he just brushed me aside, saying that I'll only be in the way," he said in complete disbelief.

Usagi glanced at him for a second before looking away, adding, "You probably would."

Hikaru gave a fake sob and wiped away an imaginary tear. "You can be so cruel, Usagi-chan," he said.

Usagi ignored him as she placed the star shaped dough on the cookie tray.

Not liking the idea of being ignored, Hikaru grabbed onto the cookie dough and began to stretch the star shape into more of a snake like figure. "Ohhh…stretchy!" he said, pulling the dough.

Usagi turned her head when she heard him and groaned in annoyance. "Don't stretch them out as I'm putting them down," she muttered to herself. She stomped over to Hikaru, who was having fun, and began to push and pull him away from the tray. "Hikaru, go bother someone else" she said.

Hikaru scowled as he refused to budge from his spot. "I am NOT bothering you, I'm helping you change those cookies from being boring to being artistic," he declared, "And besides, how do you know that I'm Hikaru? Kaoru does the same thing!"

After achieving moving him a few feet away from the tray, Usagi set out to fix the ruined cookie dough. "Kaoru is completely different from you when he's by himself," Usagi said, causing Hikaru to look at her with curious eyes. After managing to separate Hikaru from the tray, Usagi continued her explanation, "When Kaoru's by himself, he's calm and acts normal, and you become loud and crazy when you're on your own."

At first, Hikaru had a shock look on his face when he heard this. After a few minutes of watching her cut out more star shaped cookies, a soft look came to his eyes. Around this time Kaoru arrived at the Home Economic room with his injured arm being heavily bandaged, causing the older twin to fuss over him.

Usagi glanced over at the pumpkin that remained for the jack-o-lantern and sighed. "Hikaru, do you mind helping me carve this pumpkin while I take these cookies and pies out of the oven?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Hikaru looked at Usagi and saw her motion to the pumpkin next to her. "Oh, sure" he replied, grabbing the carving tool from her hand.

Usagi watched him carefully as he began to draw out a design on the pumpkin before glancing at Kaoru who was playing around with a pumpkin covering his head. After being sure that the twins were being preoccupied and won't bother her, she began to take out the pies that were done baking.

"Usagi-chan, isn't it wonderful how Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun are having fun," Sakurazuka said with a bright smile on her face.

"Don't they always?" Usagi asked, removing another pie from the oven.

"Yes, but it's only been this recent," Aokano replied, "Most of us have been in the same classes since elementary school, but those two never seemed to enjoy school very much."

Sakurazuka nodded her head as she added, "I think it's only until the Host Club was created and Usagi-chan entered our school that they began to open up and talk to us."

The two friends quickly held hands and grinned happily at Usagi as they said in unison, "We're very happy! Holidays should be enjoyed by everyone, right?"

Hearing that, Usagi thought back to the time when her mother was alive and how the house would be lit up with happiness around the holidays. Even after her mother's passing away, there were times when all her friends and family had gathered and celebrated together. A small smile grew on her face as she whispered, agreeing with the two girls, "Yeah."

It was then the rest of the members of the Host Club arrived into the Home Economics room, causing more squealing from the girls in the hallway and kitchen. Kyoya was dressed as a priest, which was ironic to Usagi since he was practically known as the shadow king. Hunny was dressed as a kitten and was sitting on Mori's shoulder, who was dressed as a huge dog.

As Kyoya began to brief Usagi on the events that was going on later that day, ranging from parties to photo shoots and a charity ball, Hunny was running in circles around Usagi, cheering, "Trick or Treat!", over and over again.

Giggling, Usagi grabbed a cookie that had cooled down and popped one into Hunny's open anticipating mouth. The minute Usagi placed the cookie in Hunny's mouth, the small boy's eyes began to water as he quickly spat it out and cried, "It's salty!" to Mori.

Usagi was shocked to hear that, but before she could ask Hunny what was the matter, a sharp cry of pain came from Hikaru, who had apparently cut himself with the knife when he was carving the pumpkin.

"Hikaru, what happened?!" Usagi shouted, running to him as he held up the hand with blood running down his fingers. "Let's go the nurse quickly!"

"No, it's all right," Hikaru muttered.

Usagi bit back the urge to smack him on the back of the head as she scolded him, "What do you mean 'it's all right'?" She turned towards Koaru, whose head is still in the pumpkin, and shouted, "Kaoru, let's quickly take Hikaru to the nurse!"

"Ne…Usagi," Hikaru muttered. The blonde looked at him as he continues to ask softly, "Will you dance with us at the party? I'll go to the nurse if you promise to dance."

When she heard that, Usagi's blue eyes narrowed as she began to assess everything that had occurred that day. Pretty much everything that had happened seemed like they were planned by the twins. She quickly grabbed onto the bleeding hand and pulled Hikaru to the sink.

"Hey, Usagi! Don't pull on me!" he shouted in pain, "Can't you see that I'm injure…"

Usagi ran the cold running water on Hikaru's hand, causing the red color to be washed off. He chuckled sheepishly as Usagi said annoyed, "You're not injured, Hikaru." She then pointed at the person everyone assumed was Kaoru, and shouted, "Who's in that pumpkin?" The pumpkin was lifted up and revealed the class president as the imposter.

Usagi turned at her heels and quickly ran over to the central wing. "I can't believe I didn't suspect that this was their trick," she muttered to herself.

/-/

(Central Wing)

Kaoru was staring out the window of the central wing. He wore the long dark witch's robes with a long haired wig. He and his brother made this plan in hopes of having Usagi join in the Halloween celebrations with them. He heard footsteps running over to his direction. "Sup, Hikaru?" he asked, turning his head. When Kaoru saw a pair of angry blue eyes glaring at him, he gasped in fear and jumped backwards.

"Kaoru…" she said, stretching out the name of the now terrified boy. She quickly raced up the steps as she pulled out a ball of yarn she had grabbed from Hunny before and threw it like a baseball at the frozen Kaoru. "YOU TROUBLE MAKERS" she shouted, watching the yarn hit Kaoru with a hint of satisfaction.

/-/

(Home Economics)

The twins were forced to kneel in front of the rest of the Host Club as they confessed to everything they had done.

Tamaki stared at the twins with a bored look on his face as he tried to make sense of what was going on. "So, you mean to tell me that you two took advantage of the legend of the witch's curse, organized a witch sighting, and took turns playing the witch?" he asked.

The twins each turned their heads to opposite directions as they mumbled, "We only did that because…"

"BECAUSE WHAT?" Tamaki interrupted loudly. He stood up and began waving his arms wildly in the air, screaming, "HOW DARE YOU TROUBLE USAGI? BOW DOWN AND BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!"

Hikaru and Kaoru shielded their heads from Tamaki's flailing arms. "We only did that because we knew that dono would be giving candy to Usagi and first chance she'll get, Usagi would end up spending the whole day with Hotaru and Shingo! We wanted the chance to spend more holidays with her too!" they argued.

After hearing that, any annoyance Usagi had felt earlier was gone. As she continued to listen to Tamaki yelling at the twins that their excuse wasn't good enough, Usagi walked over to them. "You know you could've just asked instead of going through all this mess," she told them. She held out her hands to the twins and said with a smile, "Let's go to the dance together."

Tamaki was shocked to hear the princess of the Host Club forgive the devil twins so easily. "Usagi," he whined, following the trio of first years to the hall where the Halloween dance was commencing.

Hunny looked at Mori and asked, "Usagi forgives other people very easily, huh, Takeshi?" To which the quiet giant nodded his head.

Kyoya pushed up the rim of his glasses. "Given that you give her a story that would tug at her heart strings, there's no doubt she could forgive someone who actually committed a crime."

* * *

(1) Majority of Usagi's angel costume: (erase the spaces) www. amazon dp/ B003Y8YTF2/?tag= 30daydietplan-20


End file.
